Leyenda
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: One island, one organization and seventeen Guardians to protect the island. Welcome to the island of Leyenda, full of ancient legends, prophecies and mysteries. What will Leyenda promise you? Crossover: Super Robot Monkey Team, Get Ed and Dragon Booster.
1. Look Out!

_**First Book:**_ _Leyenda, the Year of the Beginning of the End_

**Chapter 1:** Look Out!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pokémon_, _Get Ed_, _Super Robot Monkey Team_ and _Dragon Booster_. I only own some OCs like Yisel and the Leyendarian Creatures. Xiara is owned by Moviefan18. Alex is owned by Alex Marsden. This is the _redone_ version of _Leyenda_. Chapters that will be changed are chapters 1-12. Hope you enjoy the longer, cleaner and way better version of the first _Jewl Region Series_ story: _Leyenda_.

* * *

Sound… one of the beautiful aspects in this world. The resonance, the vibration in the eardrums—I like listening to the world around me. The battering of the feathered-covered wings of a Flying-type Bird Pokémon, the flutter of a flying Bug-type, the laughter of Leyendarian children, the vibrations of the ever moving earth below… it was all amusing to me. The beauty of life in the form of sound.

Sight… another beauty. Luscious green grass pushed by the salty sea wind, gray and brown century-old bricks rimmed the cliff of green grass still protecting it from pirates that are already long-ago dead and colorful kites as different shapes and sizes as their owners and their Pokémon down below.

I turned to look at the ocean. The Rubí Sea holds many memories from the day Leyenda rose from the deep ocean floor to the day the Leyendary Pokémon decided to make this island their resting grounds to the pirate invasions that came to the creation of this fort that is now a park—Saints' Park.

Leyenda is indeed a beautiful place.

"Watch out!" I heard somebody yell out, but before I could ever react, a ball had hit me square behind the head. "Oops… heh, sorry… Yisel," she chuckled nervously.

I glared at the person who had hit me—Xiara Ayala, my best friend. She had scruffy, but laid-back dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and cinnamon-colored skin. She wore a purple blouse with traces of black in the design, a jean skirt, black leggings and dark purple shoes.

Behind her was Delilah Melez. She also had cinnamon-colored skin and brown eyes, but long black hair, freckles on her nose and she was shorter than me and Xiara. She wore a white tank top covered by a baby blue open blouse, blue jeans and white flats with images of Beautifly line silhouettes in different colors.

Beside Delilah was her best friend and "sister", Julia Hernández. She was a millimeter—proved in school by our Science Teacher—taller than Delilah; she had short black hair and small black eyes. She wore an orange blouse with a small bird silhouette in light blue with brown jeans and blue shoes.

_"¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes?"_ Delilah asked in Leyenda's native language, Spanish. She and Julia don't speak English very well like I and Xiara do. We've traveled more out of the Jewl Region than they have so we had to learn some other languages before our departures to the other regions when we were younger—but that doesn't mean we traveled together, mind you. I met all of these _chicas_ in school.

But anyway, Delilah and Julia can defend themselves with some sentences in English and they understand me very well.

"Because I wasn't payin' attention to your volleyball game!" I retorted as I touched where the ball had hit me. It stung a bit, but it was nothing.

We were all in Saints' Park enjoying our weekend and playing volleyball like typical teenagers when I felt something and stopped playing to admire at the Rubí Sea. Well… I'm not the typical teenager, to say the least.

My full name and title is Lady Yisel Merced Rosario, the Pyrochic and the Red Fire Gym Leader of Bayoán of Leyenda of the Jewl Region. Wow, that's a mouthful! Yes, I'm a Gym Leader of this here island… and proud of it!

Xiara ran up to where I was resting on, the fort's old bricked wall which protected and covered the cliff edges. "It went down there!" She pointed down the fortified cliff. Below stood a lonely white and gray cemetery that was connected to the cliff. Those buried there were ancient war heroes and sheriffs by the time of the pirate invasions.

"It's a great time to practice," I told them. I turned to my Pokémon, who sat quietly on the fort waving her twin-tipped tail in the air slowly and intimidating as possible. "Hey Espeon, retrieve the ball with Psychic."

"Es… peon?" She titled her head in question to why I couldn't do it, but sighed and obeyed otherwise. The ball floated in the air and landed on Julia's hands.

_"¡Gracias!"_ Julia chirped as she and Delilah took off to continue their game.

"What's wrong, Yisel?" But Xiara stayed. She rested on the fort next to me.

"Espi, es espi on! On!" Espeon encouraged me to talk to her about the situation once again with her. The Sun Pokémon jumped off the fort and on my shoulder.

"If you wanna know, I'm spacing out more than usual," I told her. I mean it, I got hit by a soccer ball in Gym Class because of my spacing out; I have the dent on my brain to prove it!

If this is Leyenda Gym Leader puberty, then it's hard! Heh! A little more about myself, I'm a thirteen-year old girl with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes to match and a fiery spirit. I usually wear my Gym Leader outfit, a black blouse with a red fire symbol in the middle that means my Gym's symbol with two holes on the back, dark blue jeans and red and yellow sport shoes.

"I don't space out like that without my control. I chose the visions to come, not them to me."

Did I mention I have Fire and Psychic powers? No wait, Delilah did. "Why didn't I use my powers?" she said before. Yep, yep. She said it. Born with 'em, discovered them at the age of ten and told by the Government to become the first Leyenda Gym Leader and discover Leyenda's secrets, to which I accepted and moved to the Gym days later with my parents.

"Maybe something is gonna happen?" she inquired, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah… maybe…" I gasped as the world turned black for a few seconds.

_A giant bird made of rock… glowing with many marks on its body… flying over seas… sharp calling…_

**_"It is time."_**

"Snap out of it! Yisel!" Xiara called. My sight returned to normal as I saw Xiara's snapping hand in front of me. "What happened? What's wrong? What's the vision?"

"Propherok," I said simply as I located Delilah and Julia. "Guys, c'mere!"

_"¿Qué paso?"_ they asked.

_"Propherok viene pa' 'ca ahora. Avísenles a las personas que se alejen de las calles, busquen a la policía, pero aléjenlos. Las calles se van a hundir y llenarse de agua."_

The three nodded to my order and ran in different directions. Xiara took to the other side of the park, Julia ran out of it into the old city and Delilah took off into an old alley.

I released three Pokéballs into the air. From them emerged my Pokémon Team: Ninetales, Xatu and Blaziken. Espeon jumped off my shoulder and reunited with the Pokémon. "Warn the Pokémon. Make them steer everyone away from the streets!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken grunted and jumped his ninja-like jump to the top of the nearest building and started to shout to the airborne Pokémon. They all turned to him and frantically started pushing humans aside.

"Nine!" Ninetales looked at Espeon. She jumped on Ninetales's back and the Fire-type sprang from the ground and ran in a fast pace towards anywhere.

"Xatu." The Mystic Pokémon stood silently on his place. He closed his eyes and his mind traveled to the consciousness of other Pokémon, just to warn them.

We worked for a few minutes before I saw him, the Phoenix of Prophecies—Propherok.

He was a majestic sight to see. He screamed at the top of his lungs his arrival and all of the Leyendarians praised him. His brown body was covered in dust from being in stone slumber inside a cave for who-knows-how long. His golden talons and beak reflected the noon sun. Propherok landed on Saints' Park and let out another cry.

"Let's go," I whispered to my friends and Pokémon when we were all reunited. We all walked towards the giant stone phoenix. He looked at us with those dark magenta eyes and curved his eyelids in a glare. We trainers stood military-straight to Propherok and saluted him by stretching our right arm, then closing our right hand and placing it in our heart. _"Somos guardianes humanos de Leyenda y la líder guardián de Fuego. Para el servicio del pueblo y usted, Fénix Profeta Propherok."_

Propherok nodded and his eyes turned soft. He shook his stone-brown feathers to clean up his dust to look more presentable. He took two steps, clutched the ground tightly and started to cry a rhythmic sound.

It was a song that could take you into a mystical trance. If it could be complemented by that time, it could be with a drum set or a nice guitar.

Propherok started to grow glowing markings around his body and a light emerged out of nowhere…

And that was all it took to start the legend…

* * *

_**Translation:**_

_Rubí:_ Ruby (in either English or Spanish, it's pronounced the same way)  
_"¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes?":_ "Why didn't you use your powers?"  
_Chicas:_ Girls  
_"¡Gracias!":_ "Thank you!"  
_"¿Qué paso?":_ "What happened?"  
_"Propherok viene pa' 'ca ahora. Avísenles a las personas que se alejen de las calles, busquen a la policía, pero aléjenlos. Las calles se van a hundir y llenarse de agua.":_ "Propherok is comin' here now. Warn the people to get away from the streets, look for the police, but get them away. The streets are going to sink and fill themselves with water."  
_"Somos guardianes humanos de Leyenda y la líder guardián de Fuego. __Para el servicio del pueblo y usted, Fénix Profeta Propherok._": "We are Leyenda's human guardians and the Fire Guardian Leader. For the service of the people and yourself, Prophet Phoenix Propherok."


	2. Progress City

**Chapter 2:** Progress City

_**A/N:**_ Remake. This time Yisel continues her narration even though she wasn't there; but like the first version, she had to see the events in a vision in order to understand where they're coming from.

* * *

Five markings glowed on Propherok. His song got louder with each chant and call of names and titles.

"_I beseech thee, I beseech thee—the Anima Five. Those who are humans, yet live with animals. Those who are powered by mere breath of air. Those who are indeed animals in their own right. Those who are crafted by love and blood._

"_I beseech thee, I beseech thee, O Great Legendary Anima Guardians. May thou shield us from all evil and do what thou think is best for Leyenda and its inhabitants. May Arceus show thee the right path now and always. May thou be legends in thy own right and not because it was written on stone by the Leyendarian Creatures._

"_I beseech thee, I beseech thee, O Powerful Ones. May thou accept by destiny and fate the Leyenda Prophecy."_

This is what I could translate from Propherok.

* * *

Movement was what mostly described the Anima Dimension now a days. Each corner of it had at least something moving about. A human on the move, or a robot working; but always on the move.

The Anima Dimension, as it name dictates, is the Dimension of Breath and Animal. If you do not breath, you're dead, period. No ghosts or birds flying around, just so you know. Now a days, planes and robots fly around.

The Anima Leyenda Guardians live in Progress City, this giant futuristic city that I don't know what to make head-or-heels of it. Technology is great, it's awesome, I love it to death; but to an extent where you actually depend on it to live is not cool. I hate it if technology would take over my life. I wouldn't be independent.

The Guardians lived in a hidden warehouse made of sleek metal and pipes. It seemed like a rut in comparison to the great and giant buildings around it. But even though it looked like a crappy place to live, it was _big_ enough to be lived in. Hell, you could fit half of the Leyendarian Creatures in there!

These kids are very rough-looking. They've seen their share of battles just by looking at 'em. They can join me in battle anytime.

The eldest teen slept on the couch. His snores were silent meaning that he had just started to sleep a few minutes ago. One of his black shoe-covered feet twitched in the air to the same rhythmical sound as what Propherok was singing to. Coincidence? Of course not. He was a rough yet smooth young man. He had smooth dark skin, grayish black short hair, muscular limbs and beaten-up hands. He wore a black shirt with baggy red pants. His eyes were closed shut so I couldn't really see his eyes.

The youngest two walked side-by-side towards the living room. The older of the two walked normally while the young girl next to him tried a bit harder just to keep up with him because of her short stature and limbs. But it seemed that it didn't matter much to her since she was paying more attention to her music player rather than the walk. The little girl's cute though… sorry, had to get that outta my system…

The cute li'l girl—sorry, sorry, heheh—was a short-haired redhead, forest green-eyed young girl. She had a soft, timid and frail look to her, but her eyes showed a strong and smart side of her. She wore a purple shirt, red short pants that reached just below the knee and white sandals.

The teen next to her was a spiky dark blue-haired, blue-eyed teenage boy. He was a bit taller than the girl. His eyes showed cockiness, strength and determination, but a sort of naiveté that sometimes comes from being cocky. He wore a grayish light blue shirt with a circle design on the bottom right of his shirt—y'know, like those loading circle you see on the computers—dark blue pants and gray shoes.

"Fizz, I'm debating to either wake Burn up or not. Should I?" the teen asked. When he got no response in five seconds, he turned to the girl. "Fizz?"

She was fondly listening to her music player. Her small fingers tapping silently her music player.

"Alright, waking up it is! Thanks, Fizz!"

No response.

The boy walked to a seat where a pillow rested. Fizz trotted behind him. He picked up the pillow and walked back to Burn. But before he reached Burn, he had to—yeah, ow, ow…

"Ed!"

"Were you still following me?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know. Sorry!" Ed had bumped into Fizz, knocking themselves into the floor in the process. He landed awkwardly on her lap, then roughly to the floor by her surprisingly strong shove. "I said sorry."

"Doesn't cover enough for the embarrassment." She looked around and saw nobody but Burn, who was still sleeping. She sighed in relief, picked up her music player with earphones and stood up, not really caring for helping Ed.

He stood up and brushed his pants. "Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

Fizz just smiled.

They heard a few clatters from behind them. They turned around to see their other two friends. A pink-haired, lime green-eyed tall teenage girl dressed in a bright dark pink long-sleeved shirt, capri pants and pink sandals and a brown-haired, turquoise-eyed tall teenage boy dressed in a green turtleneck sweater, gray pants and shoes with a catfish doctor puppet on his left hand stopped running to see what had happened.

"Are you two alright?" the girl asked with a calm and concerned voice.

"Yeah, Ed was just being Ed," Fizz joked.

"All clumsy and all that!" The boy gestured with his arms and a foot in the air. His body swayed left and right until he collapsed on the ground.

"No, that would be you, Loogie…" the girl commented.

"Oh… right."

Ed, with pillow on hand, walked towards his leader. He stuffed the pillow into his face until frantic and angered shouting and arm waving started. When he took the pillow off, he should see Burn's scowling face and angered orange eyes.

"What was _that_?" he exclaimed.

"Your new alarm clock!" Ed answered with a smile.

Burn snatched the pillow and threw it at Ed. He huffed, then smirked when he saw Ed's confused reaction. He yawned and in a leap, he stood up from the couch. "So are you all ready to go to the beach?"

They all nodded. A day of fun and relaxation was in order, I see.

They picked up their bags and walked towards the door, but they never got out of their base.

Deets gasped when she looked at Fizz.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your face!" she exclaimed.

"Don't try putting make-up on it! I know you're capable of pulling that off even though—" Fizz gasped in horror as Deets picked up a compact mirror from her pocket. A purple glow emanated from her eyelids as if it were eye shadow. "What _is_ this?" she shrieked as she fell to the ground.

The teenage girl quickly responded to the situation. She kneeled to help the girl—but she disappeared from their sight. Deets—as the other three males—gasped in horror.

"What's... happening?" Loogie's catfish puppet, Dr. Pinch, exclaimed as he turned to life after seen what had just happened. Since he got no response from the teenagers, he sought to his owner. "Loogie!" There was no response by his owner. "Ugh! Why do I even bother?" He let his master control his arm once again and laid motionless next to his left leg. He looked around backwards and returned back to Loogie's face in excitement. "Loogie! Loogie! Your leg is shiny!"

"My leg?" He looked down to his right leg, which was covered with gray pants. He gasped as he saw a turquoise curled line on his leg. He—like Fizz— disappeared soon after.

"Who's doing this?" Burn looked around impatiently. He saw nothing unusual in the Dojo. This was a quick and invisible mercenary... and he hated it. He stared at Ed and Deets and saw that they were staring back at him. "Oh, no..."

"Y-Your arm..." they said in unison.

He looked at his left arm. Nothing was there. He stared at his right and cringed at the sight of the orange glow. Burn soon disappeared.

Deets and Ed turned their backs to each other. They were the only ones left... and might also be the last ones to disappear.

Ed looked left and right. No matter what it was, this was not created by a human. They were alone in the building. This kid catches on pretty quick.

He heard Deets shout as she saw a pink glow blinding her eyes. Deets was the next one to disappear.

Ed sighed. "So no beach today neither, huh?" He sat on the ground awaiting the glow that would take him away. "Something always comes up..." He saw a blue glow that blinded him. "Take me already. If this took the Dojo, then it must be a way to get rid of my boredom. Something new for a change, huh?"

What a clever boy, isn't he?

* * *

There was a blue upside-down triangle below each dark magenta eye.

"_I beseech thee, the Static Guardian, for thy help."_

A pink line that started from the back of his head and curved over his left eye and continued and finished under his right eye.

"_I beseech thee, the Wind Warrior, for thy help."_

An orange line that separated and curved around Propherok's right wing.

"_I beseech thee, the Fire Pharaoh, for thy help."_

A turquoise line that curled on his right leg.

"_I beseech thee, the Crystal-Light Fool, for thy help."_

A purple eye shadow-like marking on his eyes.

"_I beseech thee, the Poison Master, for thy help."_

The marks slowly glowed down and the song settled down for a bit.

"_I beseech thee, O Mighty Anima Five."_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Gah! Finished the remake! Sorry it took so long. It's a long story, but at least it's finished and I'm on vacation. Remake for Chapter 3 is starting and wait for Chapter 18 soon. I'm finishing it as well.


	3. Dragon City

**Chapter 3:** Dragon City

_**A/N:**_ Remake!

* * *

Five new marking emerged on Propherok's body. His song vibrated on his tongue as if trying to persuade the new beings into coming out.

_"I beseech thee, I beseech thee—the Draconic Five. Those who are humans yet are from blood and bone of dragon. Those who are powered by their ancestors. Those who are dragons in their own right and stand with them side by side._

_"I beseech thee, I beseech thee, O Great Legendary Draconic Guardians. May thou attack all evil and perform what thou think is best for Leyenda and its inhabitants. May Arceus train thee to protect the right path now and always. May thou be legends in thy own right, inside and outside of this world._

_"I beseech thee, I beseech thee, O Giant Ones. May thou accept by destiny and fate the Leyenda Prophecy."_

This is what I could translate from Propherok.

* * *

Shouting, and lots of it.

Action, and lots of it.

Biting... and lots of it.

The Draconic Dimension was a Mecca for violence; past, present and future. Something always stirred around every corner of this world, Draconia. The center of this world, Dragon City, was the Mecca for the competitive sport of dragon racing, where the scenes of violence are mostly predominant.

These dragons are not your typical dragons that breathe fire and fly around causing mayhem. These do not have wings and can't breathe fire. They're long, big and strong. Their bones are made of a metallic material called draconium, which generates electrical-type energy—called mag— that can be used by a living creature belonging to the Draconic Dimension. This is where a dragon's power, strength and speed come from.

The humans in this world also carry draconium in their bones, meaning they might be just as powerful as dragons... they just don't know it yet.

The Draconic Leyenda Guardians live in this city, in a section called Mid City, which was like the second upper layer of the city. This was also the place where the action happened... dragon racing, I mean.

"C'mon, boy! Faster! We've gotta reach 'em!" shouted one of the many teenage dragon riders to his partner, a red and blue quadruped dragon with golden eyes. His face was covered by a white helmet with hints of vibrant blue. His racing clothes were white and navy blue with hints of golf. He also wore a white jacket that was burned on his left arm. Some sort of accident?

His dragon snorted and obeyed. He ran faster to catch up with a red bipedal dragon and his rider.

This teenager belonged to a dragon racing crew called Penn Racing. He, the leader, and another member were competing in a race in the highest section of Dragon City, called Sun City, which was called like that because it was the only place where the sun touched this enormous city. In this competition, they were dodging giant hammers that could send them flying out of the streets. Sounds dangerous, no? Now wait for this! After they dodged all of that, they had to go inside some tubes and slide down to the finish line. Yeah… I think dragons don't like being crammed together in a tube…

"Finally, Stable Boy," said the female rider next to him. This was his partner. She was about his age. She wore a different uniform than him; a yellow, teal, pink and purple racing suit with a matching helmet. "I thought Moordryd had cut you off in the gauntlets."

"Yeah, he did..." he grumbled in embarrassment. "But a gauntlet hit Decepshun's legs."

A black and red blur bumped into them. They shouted and quickly regained their composure to look back in front. It was a slick black and purple dragon with a dark-dressed teenager on its back. The dragon had red rockets on her sides which made her go faster.

"See ya, later, Stable Brats!" said the dark dragon's rider.

"Gah! They recovered!" he shouted frantically.

"I can see that, Artha..." his partner spat sarcastically.

Artha looked down at his dragon. "C'mon, Beau! We can't let him win!"

Beau ran faster to catch up with Moordryd and Decepshun. His partner was close on hand.

They all took a small detour to their right to some sort of racks that held a white pod. Decepshun glowed in a purple aura and released the mag energy inside her towards one of those pods. She took the pod and it expanded into two smaller pods and attached themselves into her hind feet. The Penn Racing dragons also performed this task as they were nearing the tubes.

"Kitt, are you ready?" Artha asked.

His partner looked down at her dragon. "You're ready, Wyldfyr?"

Her red dragon smiled a toothy grin.

All of the racers that entered the tubes simultaneously pressed a button in their saddle that activated the white pods in their dragon's feet. The pods turned into sleds under their dragon's feet.

Artha heard a concerned voice through his helmet. _"Artha?"_ He heard it again. He pressed another button on his saddle and a screen pop up with an image of two boys.

_"Remember not to let Beau's energy drain down,"_ said the taller of the two boys. He was a teenager with cinnamon-colored skin, vibrant pink-ish hair and amber eyes. He wore a blue racing suit and held a binocular in his hands.

"I know, Parmesan, I know..." Artha sighed.

_"It's Parmon Sean!"_

The young kid next to him shoved Parmon away from the screen. _"Don't let Moordryd win, bro!"_ He looked very young and didn't resemble anything to his older brother Artha. He had shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes and wore a green shirt with blue pants.

"Don't worry! If Kitt and I get there before Moordryd, I'm sure the other racers will take care of him," Artha reassured his brother. He shut down the screen and focused on the race.

He saw that Kitt had managed to be in first place. Moordryd was close behind. Artha had to stop him.

Beau slid the tube faster and reached Moordryd and Decepshun. Artha activated a staff he had on hand and started to fight with the pale teen. Behind them were dragons of many colors ready to steal the second and third positions.

"Will ya give up already, Paynn?" Artha mocked as he blocked a hit.

"Sorry, that word isn't in my language," Moordryd replied as he tried to hit him once again.

Artha growled at him. "What are you doing, Paynn?" he exclaimed.

The teen was dumbfounded. "Fighting with you, Stable Brat! Or is your mind that stupid."

"I know that! I meant your right arm! What are you doing, charging for a mag attack in this situation? Can't you race without cheating once in your life?"

"Huh?" They stopped fighting, which amazed some bystanders and some dragon racers. Moordryd looked down in his right arm and gasped in horror. A glowing black line that started from his shoulder and curled in his hand and between his fingers. "What did _you_ do, Stable Brat?"

"I did absolutely nothing! What did _you_ do to yourself?"

"Nothing! D-Does Father have something to do with this?"

Artha had never seen his enemy quite as shocked in his life. He had to be telling the truth.

Beau started to grunt. Something was wrong. He looked at the black female dragon next to him. Her always angry features were curved into curiosity. She was also grunting. Wyldfyr returned to Beau's side and he also was grunting. It was then that Beau caught up with something incomprehensibly amazing that maybe one out of a billion times would only happen.

He, Decepshun and Wyldfyr were sliding the tubes with the same beat in their tails that crashed down into the tubes for stability, coincidently enough, it was Propherok's beat.

Now he, the great hero of Dragon City, known as Beaucephalis, the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend, hidden as a red and blue dragon simply called Beau, was afraid.

"Is there something wrong—Artha, your arm!" Kitt shouted as there was a golden line made its home on Artha's left arm that looked almost identical as Moordryd's.

"I did absolutely nothing wrong!" Moordryd quickly stated before Artha had a time to accuse him.

"So it was your father, Word?" Artha spat in sarcasm. He looked at Kitt, the Queen of Sarcasm, to help him out. "Not you too…" he muttered as he saw a red dragon glowing on her left leg and thigh.

"What's wrong?" She looked down and returned with a grim expression. "Oh…"

"This can't be Father… He'd tell me…" I guess this was the stages of acceptance of destiny… I dunno… He sounded as if hysteria could start any second now. Decepshun dodged a wall that emerged from the ground without the help of her frazzled master.

"Then who did?" Kitt asked. She started to mutter the name of their other enemies and who could possess such money and power to do something this mystical and random of an event.

Both Penn Racing members stared at him.

"What?" he shouted finally in hysteria. "Why are you still looking at me? I've told you many scale-scrapping times that I. Didn't. _Do. Anything!_ I. Know. _Nothing!_"

"_Artha!"_ It was his brother. He activated the screen.

"Lance? Where's Parm?" he asked as he tried to find a hint of pink hair somewhere. A teenager that tall couldn't easily disappear.

"_He fainted when he saw this!"_ The redhead showed his glowing blue nails. He pulled up Parm's arm from the floor and showed his glowing green nails. After that, he let the arm fall down as it was useless for him. _"If it were in another place, it would've been drac! It's in my nails, I look like a girl!"_

"What. Did. You. Say?" Kitt growled as she heard his usual sexist comment; even though she knew he said them just to get under her skin.

"_Parm? Parm! Where's Parm? He's gone!"_ After that, Lance disappeared from the screen and the screen collapsed.

"T-T-They…" Artha stammered.

"Get it out, Stable Boy!" Kitt spat.

"They disappeared!"

"See how good that felt."

"Kitt! I mean it! They disappeared!" He snapped his head towards the girl and saw that neither she nor her dragon were there. He looked the other way and saw that Moordryd and Decepshun had long ago disappeared.

He sighed. "I guess we're going away too, boy." Beau felt the trembling in his voice. His master was scared.

It was not long after Artha and Beau disappeared that the racers got out of the tubes and all of them asked the same question over the growling of their dragons.

"What just happened?"

* * *

There was a golden line that curled on Propherok's left wing.

"_I beseech thee, the Thunder Dragon, for thy help."_

A red dragon was formed on his left leg.

"_I beseech thee, the Fire Dragon, for thy help."_

A blue that covered the tips of his right wing.

"_I beseech thee, the Water Dragon, for thy help."_

A green that covered the tips of his left wing.

"_I beseech thee, the Grass Dragon, for thy help."_

A black line that curled on his right wing.

"_I beseech thee, the Dark Wind Dragon, for thy help."_

The marks slowly disintegrated into nothing and the song settled down for Propherok to speak in his tongue.

"_I beseech thee, O Fearsome Draconic Five."_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I'm so embarrassed to read my old chapter. Sheesh, my face is so hot from blushing so much. Chapter 19 is on its way and the remake for Chapter 4 is starting right after I finish writing this chapter. I wrote this remake almost entirely on my grandparents' house since they have no Internet and I wouldn't distract myself so much.


	4. Shuggazoom City

**Chapter 4: **Shuggazoom City

_**A/N:**_ Remake!

* * *

This time, six new markings emerged on Propherok's body. His song was louder as if to lure the beings into coming to stop him from singing a death song that could call enemies from down below the Earth's core.

"_I beseech thee, I beseech thee—the Alius Six. Those who are not humans, but have a soul driven by humanity. Those whom history is written in every corner of the universe. Those who have a blurry past, but desire a clear future._

"_I beseech thee, I beseech thee, O Great Legendary Alius Guardians. May thou serve under justice's right hand and give out what thou think is best for Leyenda and its inhabitants. May Arceus perform unto thee miracles beyond science to take care the right path now and always. May thou be legends in thy own right, and may these tasks be written in the universe and beyond the stars it withholds._

"_I beseech thee, I beseech thee, O Rare Ones. May thou accept by destiny and fate the Leyenda Prophecy."_

This is what I could translate from Propherok.

* * *

The planet was dark.

Did this planet use to have glorious days?

Seemed like it didn't, but don't let its looks fool you because planet Shuggazoom had fallen recently into a world war of massive proportions. Shuggazoom was once a place of peace and wonder. Maybe of the few least technological planets in the Alius Dimension, but its massive nature size made it a fauna and flora wonder. Inside of this area that took two thirds of the whole planet that was called the Zone of Wasted Years, many undiscovered creatures roam free protecting their home with fierce passion. The rest of the planet was a city that laid as a crown on the top north called appropriately Shuggazoom City that held the humans and aliens that once lived together in harmony.

This city was also the war zone.

Shuggazoom City was silent. Maybe a recess from battle? No matter, we're searching for Alius Guardians! We don't have to look so hard; just look for the giant robot in the center of the city. They're bound to be in there.

Inside of this Super Robot, in a big dark room, a small three-foot creature hid behind a wall. With each movement, a whirring sound was heard. His blue furs were on end and his long tail with a metallic tip was twitching from nervousness. He looked down at his long metallic feet and moved his rectangular toes to see if he was in top shape. He checked his white furry chest to see if he was dirty after a long time of running away and falling. He thought he heard something and tuned the big antennas on his sides to hear better. His big black eyes shifted around to search for his enemies. In his hand, he held a laser gun and he had a belt around his body with a red reflector in the middle

He looked sort of like an Aipom…

"Where are they?" Hey look! He spoke! With a sophisticated gruff accent too!

"How should I know, Brainstrain?" the red robotic Aipom with black eyes spat. Yeah… leave me alone, I have nothing to describe them by… "They could be anywhere."

"You're so annoying…"

The green robotic Aipom was ignoring them and looked around with a big grin on his white snout. He silently gasped as he saw someone. "There's someone, over there!" He pointed his metallic fingers at another Aipom in the ramp. He was silver with calming light blue eyes.

He and the red Aipom grabbed their own laser guns and all of them pointed their weapons at the silver one.

"It's Antauri," the red one said. "On three."

"One," whispered the green one as he adjusted his shot.

"Two," whispered the blue one as he placed his hand on the trigger.

"Three, now!" shouted the red one as the three shot the silver Aipom with red lasers.

The lasers hit Antauri and bounced back to them. They hid back in their wall as the laser shot another wall and bounced from wall to wall until it left to a hall.

"Great Gibson, we almost blasted ourselves out of a game of Tag…" the red Aipom spat once again.

"It wasn't my fault, Sprx!" the blue Aipom said. "It was Otto!" He pointed at the green Aipom, who was playing with the end of his tail.

"You followed!"

"Why am I always your target?" He sneered.

* * *

"Good job, Antauri!" a yellow female Aipom with pink eyes cackled. "We knew you could pull out the mirror trick better than us."

"They've started arguing," Antauri said as he approached them.

"Let's go, before they remember they're playing and stop arguing," said the only human of the team. He was a teenage boy with black spiky hair and big blue eyes. He wore an orange sweater-vest, blue jeans and the belt everyone was carrying around for their game. In his hand, he held the laser gun.

They started to walk towards the arguing group. While walking, Antauri stopped all of the sudden. Something felt wrong in his feet... on the ground. He touched the floor. Something was wrong. He felt the surge of energy every Guardian failed to notice, but their bodies reacted to. It was a beat—Propherok's beat.

"Chiro, Nova, don't move."

The boy and the yellow Aipom obeyed.

"Something is happening. Something beyond our control." He quickly turned and shouted, "Robot monkeys, come on out!"

It wasn't like him to lose his cool, all of the robot monkeys thought. Look, I found a better way than saying Aipom. The remaining three ran towards him.

Unfortunately for Antauri, it had already started. The trio already were marked without them noticing. Gibson had a water drop glowing in his tail. Sprx's left hand had a red lightning glowing on it, but was left unnoticed because of the laser gun in his hand covering it. Otto's right hand has a left glowing, but like Sprx, hadn't noticed because of his laser gun on his hand.

"Did you already surrender?" Sprx joked as he pointed his gun towards Antauri.

"Not now, Sprx," Antauri said. He didn't notice the black feather curling around his body.

"Now what in Shuggazoom is _that_?" Gibson asked bewildered as he pointed at Antauri.

"So much for warning us..." Chiro sighed as he raised his hands in question. Both his arms glowed with a orange line that sort of look like lightning.

A faint golden glow was in Nova's feet. Something nobody noticed.

One by one, they all disappeared, the guns falling simultaneously—following Propherok's song.

* * *

There was a golden fire that covered Propherok's feet.

_"I beseech thee, the Fire Monkey, for thy help."_

Two orange zigzagging lines on each wing.

_"I beseech thee, the Electro Hero, for thy help."_

A black feather around his body.

_"I beseech thee, the Air Monkey, for thy help."_

A green leaf on his right wing.

_"I beseech thee, the Leaf Monkey, for thy help."_

A red lightning on his left wing.

_"I beseech thee, the Lightning Monkey, for thy help."_

A blue water drop oh his tail feathers.

_"I beseech thee, the Water Monkey, for thy help. I beseech thee, O Amazing Alius Six."_

The Alius markings disappeared. Propherok shook his feather once again to prepare himself. He turned towards the light that floated next to him. He cried loudly; so hard in fact, it broke windows around the buildings and cars.

The light—a portal—shone brightly. Everyone covered their eyes. When Propherok's shout subsided, the portal disappeared and abandoned eleven people, five robot monkeys and five dragons—all of the unconscious and glowing their respective markings.

The Leyendarians gasped, but later celebrated. They clapped their hands, cheered and sang a victory song in Spanish.

But I guess they forgot something...

The earth shook roughly.

My Pokémon suddenly appeared running or flying towards me. The citizens were protected, they told me.

"Stay close, the streets will open. _Stay away!_" I shouted on the top of my lungs as the machine-like sound that made the earth tried to challenge my voice.

The block-built streets started to crack. The earth opened between the cracked street and earth, cement and blocks sunk into the crack until an empty small canyon was abandoned in the street.

The earth stopped shaking as it finally did its job.

The crack had reached an area where the earth and water met and started filling the streets with salty water. Leyenda had created waterways as the prophecy had stated. _"Once our champions reach the land, water will find its way through the Water Region and the Mecca City as an act of awareness for everyone to see. Leyenda is indeed changing."_

I walked towards the Leyenda Guardians and Gym Leaders. I kneeled towards their unconscious bodies and said, _"Bienvenidos a Leyenda."_ I smiled.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Two remake chapters one day in a row! Yes, I'm on a roll! Chapter 19 is still on the works though. If I'm motivated once again, maybe I can pop up a remake Chapter 5.


	5. Jump Start

**Chapter 5:** Jump Start

_**A/N:**_ Remake!

* * *

Yisel was speaking to unconscious bodies. Most of the people didn't seem to notice as they began their celebration once again.

Xiara walked up to Yisel. "Are they listening?"

"I hope so. You know how much I hate repeating myself." She noticed that her Pokémon were still out and returned everyone except her Espeon. The Sun Pokémon marched away to rest on the grass.

"B-But you're speaking Spanish to them. Do they understand?"

Yisel turned to her friend and laughed nervously. "Wish I knew..."

Delilah shouted. "They're waking up! They're waking up!"

Yisel turned to them once again. "Welcome to Leyenda, Gym Leaders!" She smiled once again. First impressions were important, after all.

The Gym Leader nearest to Yisel, the green robot monkey named Otto, stared up and with fright of what had just happened, pushed himself back and crashed with an electric blue, pink and violet-haired teenager named Kitt. With green eyes, she stared at Otto and then shouted in fear of the strange new creature in front of her. Her shout woke many others up and the reactions were of fright and confusion. Those Guardians near the dragons shouted the loudest as they feared the obvious—being eaten alive after just getting there.

"_Shut up! Shut up! __**Shut up!**__"_

The worst sight that made them shout even louder was Yisel's angered and annoyed face and horrible death cry. If the dragons weren't going to eat them, she indeed was.

So much for first impressions.

* * *

After the Gym Leaders calmed down, Yisel spoke again in an almost calm tone while her eyes twitched from her lost of sanity. "I said, welcome to Leyenda…"

"Yes, and what a welcome it was, kid!" Sprx spat in sarcasm.

"My name is Yisel Rosario, the first Leyendarian Guardian of the Jewl Region. My friend Propherok called you all here as it was time to fulfill the prophecies Leyenda left written around the region. I'm very excited to meet you all, finally…"

"You sound very motivated, miss," Kitt also said in sarcasm.

"I was until everyone freaked out over robot monkeys, dragons and Pokémon." She looked at them with her brown eyes. "Hey, you're still on the ground. Need any help? I'll gladly—"

"No, we're okay!" The Gym Leaders and dragons suddenly stood up on their own. Apparently, they still feared Yisel.

"I know all of you. You don't need to introduce yourselves."

'_And we don't want to either…'_

"Did I tell you I can read minds?"

The many curses that passed through their minds.

Speaking to them was awkward; they weren't cooperating as much as she wanted them.

One decided to speak because he didn't fear Yisel as much as the others. "Why are we here? I'm guessing everyone, like I, got thrown here after doing something in our daily lives by a mysterious mark." Moordryd placed an accusatory finger on her. "So it was you all along! I told you Stable Brats that it wasn't me!" He cackled in insanity.

"Shut up, Paynn!" Kitt said as she hit him on the back on his head. Her fingers got tangled with his long white hair. "There's something called a brush, you know."

"Don't blame me, blame her."

"It was Propherok, didn't you hear?" Yisel pointed a finger at the stone phoenix next to her. She felt someone pulling her arm. She looked back. "Julia? What is it?"

"_Hemos causado una conmoción; nos tenemos que ir,"_ she explained. "How are they…?"

"Oh, you mean transportation, right?"

Julia nodded.

"They have dragons." Yisel pointed at the Draconians. "They have jetpacks." She pointed at the monkeys. "The rest of them have nothing." She pondered for a moment. "Can these dragons carry more than one person?" she asked any of the Draconians.

"They'd have to hold on tight, but depending on the dragon, they can carry more than one," Artha explained. His blue eyes stared at his friends to see that they agreed on helping. "Moordryd?" He looked at the white-haired teen.

"I refuse; take me home."

Bad answer.

Yisel grunted. With her hands, she created fire and with her psychic powers, molded it to the form of a serpent dragon. The dragon flew towards Moordryd and surrounded him. Its invisible eyes stared angrily as Moordryd's gray eyes.

"I dunno, but I guess that means no," Kitt said as she shrugged. Everyone laughed at her reaction. "See, Paynn? People already like me."

'_Good, they're getting along with each other. The Bond really exists,'_ Yisel thought as she sighed and made the fire dragon disappear. She looked at her friends. "Delilah, Julia, go ahead. We'll meet you at the Gym in Bayoán. Xiara stays with me."

"Okay, _adiós_," Delilah said as she and Julia walked away to start assembling their rides back to Bayoán.

As Yisel saw the dragons more closely, she assigned the passengers by using the size of the dragon and the size of the human passenger. "This one is very small and looks young…" she muttered as she looked at a blue and yellow dragon. She turned to the young redhead that stood next to the dragon. "Is he yours?"

"Yeah, he is," Lance said. "Fracshun can carry one more person, just so you know…"

"Hey, Fizz!" Yisel exclaimed at the other redhead. "You're with Fracshun over here!"

The girl walked silently towards the Pyrochic. She was very shy to speak to someone new and near her own age. Her green eyes looked a lot towards the ground. Lance was blushing a bit since he rarely spoke to a girl his age.

"It's okay," Lance said as he turned back towards his dragon. He toyed with his saddle a bit to hide his embarrassment.

Yisel walked away. "Parmon, Burn, everything okay over there?" she shouted.

"Fine!" they both shouted in unison as they feed the massive green dragon.

"Kitt, can you manage Loogie?"

"Eh… was it okay for me to knock him out cold?" she asked as she pointed towards the unconscious body of the Anima teen.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards the pink-haired girl, Deets. "You did what we couldn't do…"

"I-Is that admiration I sense…?"

"Why, yes, it is!"

"Deets, you're with Moordryd, right?" Yisel asked.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"He's creepy. He's muttering strange stuff."

"I guess his cursing the life out of her then." Kitt pointed at Yisel.

"He can't curse me. He's not a witch after all." Yisel marched away to search for Artha and Beau. She had left the girls flabbergasted. "Artha, you have Ed and Chiro, right?"

"Yeah, they've started arguing," Artha sighed as he scratched his short black hair. "Something about that purple thing being a "cat" or a "fox". They have the strangest words, don't they?"

"Are they talking about my Espeon?"

"I'm guessing so do you…"

"What was it?"

"Nothing…"

Yisel walked towards the two teenagers. "Are you two talking about my Espeon?"

The two boys cringed at hearing her voice. "Y-Y-Yes…?"

"Espeon is a Pokémon. Hey, Espeon! Come over here! We're leaving!"

The Sun Pokémon twitched her ears. She stood up, yawned and walked towards them. She jumped to Yisel's shoulder and stared with dark purple eyes at the two teens who accused her of being different things.

"Alright, we're leaving, you guys!" She walked towards a brick wall that belonged to the old fort of Saints' Park. She grabbed a metallic board and placed it on the ground. The board suddenly developed a sail that glistened in the sunlight. This was a Sun Board, a hovering wind board that was powered by the sunlight that captured the sail. She turned towards the Phoenix of Prophecies. "Are you coming, Propherok? I'll give you some berries to eat. It's been long since you've woken up; you must be starving."

The Leyendarian Creature chirped and nuzzled on Yisel's neck. He spread his wings and took flight towards the southwest.

Yisel turned to everyone and saw that they were all ready. "Xiara?" She turned towards her friend.

Xiara was hovering on a metallic disc called a Hover Plate. "You owe us one. Next time, we're _really_ taking the beach back home."

Yisel laughed. "I promise!" She climbed onto her Sun Board and Espeon lay on the nose of it. She turned towards the Gym Leaders. "This is how it's gonna go. The streets from here to Bayoán are full of water now because the prophecy stated it. The only way you guys can run around is if you take the sidewalks and the grassy areas there are. Be careful for bystanders; don't ruin your names in your first day here."

Yisel lead the group and Xiara was behind them so that nobody got lost. While leaving Saints, they noticed how it changed drastically. From the old town buildings that were businesses and houses from the big industrial modern towers that meant they left sacred old land. As they raced on the sidewalks, they saw the traffic on the recently-created waterways. The vehicles had the top of a car, but the bottom of a boat.

"When I discovered the legend of the waterways, it became law to turn all of the vehicles into water-capable vehicles so that nobody had problems with it when the legend came true," Yisel explained when someone asked.

While crossing the border between Saints and Bayoán, Xiara was stopped by a woman. After she was informed, Xiara rapidly hovered towards Yisel.

"Espi?" Espeon asked as she looked up at Xiara.

"There's trouble, Xiara," Yisel traduced.

"I know, this woman told me. A boy and his Wailmer were swept away when the earthquake started. The earthquake broke into the river next to this street and the Wailer was sent into the street helplessly. The current is super strong now for Pokémon since it just broke and all the water is entering. We have to do something."

"So let's follow the road; they have to be here somewhere. Monkeys, you guys are flying. Look for any Ball Whale Pokémon. It's this light blue thing with small eyes."

Everyone went on the street faster. They had reached the outskirts of Yisel's hometown, Joundum.

"Hey, I found something!" Otto exclaimed in joy. "This thing with big teeth holding onto a tree root and a kid screaming."

Yisel sighed. "Thank Arceus, you found him." She went on faster and stopped when she saw the Wailmer and the boy struggling.

"_¡Blu, lo estás hacienda bien!"_ the boy shouted in encouragement.

"_Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?"_ Yisel asked as she stood next to the tree.

"_¡Dama Yisel!"_ the boy cried happily.

"Espeon, Psychic!"

"Espeon!" shouted the Sun Pokémon as the red jewel in her forehead and her eyes glimmered in light blue. The Ball Whale Pokémon and the kid started hovering in midair and soon landed on the grass next to the tree.

"Stay out of any waterways when you're in an earthquake, okay?" Yisel told him.

The boy nodded and gave his gratitude.

Yisel returned to her Sun Board with Espeon and waited for the others to arrive. When they did, it only took a number of turns to arrive at a big dirty brown building.

"Arceus, I'm so embarrassed. I didn't fix my own Gym in time," Yisel said as she walked towards it. She placed a hand on the wall of the building and it morphed into a clean dark red building with dry lava caked on the sides. "I think it looks better now." She cleaned her hands. "Come on in. Everyone fits inside."

She opened the big wooden doors to reveal a dirt battleground filled with red lines and bleachers on the sides. In the center of the Gym, a red fire was painted on the ground. On the left wall of the Gym, stood a colorful Russian roulette. On the right side of the Gym, there was a Gym Judge's stand and two doors on each end.

Propherok was sitting in the far left corner of the Gym. He peered up and saw the dragons and monkeys entering the Gym. Delilah and Julia came out from a door in the far right with a big vat of water.

The humans got off of the dragons and sat anywhere there was a bleacher. The dragons took to the right of the Gym, away from the giant phoenix. It took young Fracshun's curiosity to drive them towards Propherok and learn he was not dangerous at all; but friendly and wise.

Yisel stretched in the middle of the Gym. She sighed as she got her strength back and started, "Welcome to Bayoán, Leyenda, the Mecca City and heart of Methrou."

"Fitting name, _Leyenda_ means Legend," Loogie told her.

"Your ancestors named it, that's correct. Our language also comes from Anima. Even though powerless, Anima humans were very influential in Leyendarian history."

"Our ancestors were here?" a few asked in surprise.

"Anima, Draconic and Alius ancestors, yes. The three dimensional races created our own Leyendarian race. This is why you all were called and not someone from another dimension. Obviously, it had to be you guys specifically because you have saved your own worlds; it's in your bloods after all to save humanity.

"Anima, the power of breath and blood, find their own means to do their jobs. They work twice as hard as any dimensional beings, but that's what makes them stronger—their resourcefulness.

"Draconic, the power of dragon, were born strong and with great leadership. They roam free and can beat anyone if they set their mind to it.

"Alius, the rare other power, are mentally adapted for any situation. They're small or sleek to flow with the problem at hand, and at the end of it, strike it when it didn't have a chance. They have great minds and even greater power.

"All of these races together, make one powerful region, one powerful race. This is what Leyenda should mean to you. The sacred resting ground of your ancestors, merged into one, to protect this dimension and their own from this small island.

"And if anyone of you doesn't believe me, I can certainly make you believers…" Yisel smirked as she snapped her fingers and a burst of fire came up.

"We believe! _We believe!_" they all exclaimed.

"Yisel is a wonderful motivational speaker, isn't she?" Xiara grumbled sarcastically. Delilah and Julia giggled.

First impressions—not Yisel's thing.

* * *

"Propherok has a reason for you guys being here. It might be different prophecies, but it's for the same reason," Yisel started.

"Do we have to see you every day, if it's the same reason?" Moordryd asked.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"You have no idea."

"Suck it, prissy boy."

"Why, you little—"

There was a hand on Moordryd's shoulder. He looked up to see murderous-looking orange eyes. He sat down. Burn was equally dangerous as Yisel.

"So what dimension is this one, if I may ask?" Gibson, the blue monkey, asked.

"The Pokémon Dimension. Have you heard about us?" Yisel inquired.

"Why, yes, I have. No wonder we're seen unordinary creatures today."

"So have you heard of the evil organizations. This dimension is famous for them."

"So I've heard."

"We have one over here too. It's called Team Eclipse, a mix between all of the evil organizations of the Pokémon World," Yisel explained. "I've meet a few of them and know them by name, but I haven't really heard about their leader. Oh, this is another thing, I need your guys' help to defeat them. I certainly can't do it alone as you know. If I could, they would've left by now. So I guess all of us have a lot of stuff to do: prophecies, Team Eclipse and being a Gym Leader. But all of them connect to each other because at the end, we need to protect the Jewl Region."

"Jewl Region? Leyenda? You got me a bit confused here, kid," Sprx said.

"The Jewl Region is an archipelago of islands connected with the same event that the three races became one. Leyenda is the biggest and the main island."

"If we have so much stuff to do here, how about the stuff we have to do back home?"

"You guys have only one trip back home and then you have to return back to Leyenda."

_**"What?"**_ everyone shouted in unison.

"Yeah, you're staying here. Everything will be resolved once you return back home for your important stuff. This is by fate... by destiny. Everything will loosen up in your home worlds to allow you to work here. This was also stated in the prophecy. You're going to start anew here."

"That prophecy has to kick some ass in order to get rid of a _war_!" Sprx joked.

"Well, you guys were playing today, weren't you?"

The Alius Guardians were silent.

"And business has been good enough to rest, huh, Dojo Team?"

The Anima Guardians were also silent.

"And you two seem to be getting along pretty well?" Yisel pointed at Artha and Moordryd.

They also silenced.

"See what I mean? Everything is perfectly fine!" Yisel walked towards the door nearest the Gym's entrance. "Did I mention you guys have some powers? That's important too!"

_**"What?"**_

"I guess I should mention these things sooner, huh? Oh, hey, Xiara! Gimme a hand with this box, will ya?" Yisel exclaimed.

Xiara followed Yisel towards the room. It was a dark computer room, with the only light source being the blinking lights on the main computer. Yisel was typing a code on that computer. In a strange machine next to her, it clicked and started shaping Pokéballs with electricity. She and Xiara picked up all of the sixteen Pokéballs and threw them to a box.

Yisel looked at the door and saw Lance and Otto standing next to it watching what they were doing. _"Ellos son bien averiguaos,"_ she said to Xiara.

Her friend nodded and smiled.

The Pyrochic walked towards them and placed a hand on Lance's head. "You're a Water/Dragon-type, aren't you? Yes, I can feel your power." She blew on Lance's blue-glowing fingernails and the glow disappeared.

"Huh? What did you do?" he said amazed as he looked at his hands.

"You can't walk around as if you're radioactive, no?" She picked up three Pokéballs from the box and presented them to the male redhead. "These are Pokéballs, where you can contain one Pokémon. Each of these three have a starter Water-type Pokémon: Squirtle, Totodile and Mudkip." She opened the Pokéballs and revealed three light blue creatures; one in the shape of a turtle, another in a shape of an anthromorphic crocodile and the last one looked like a mix between a reptile and a fish. "You can chose whatever you like."

He kneeled down and looked at each Pokémon, but he couldn't take his mind off the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. He grabbed it by its side and walked away with it.

"Don't forget his Pokéball." Yisel threw the Pokéball towards Lance. He nodded in gratitude and left. "Hmm... he seemed more lively back in Dragon City; I wonder what's wrong? Don't you know, Otto?"

The green robot monkey's furs turned on end by the mentioning of his name. He, like Lance, were scared to infuriate Yisel once again.

She walked up to him, kneeled down to his height and touched his head. "Grass... and Bug-type. Your weapons are saws..." She searched for the box once again and picked up one Pokéball. "This one should be fitting for your style—a Treecko." She blew on his robotic hand and his mark disappeared.

Otto grabbed the Pokéball and ran away. "Hey, guys! Look, I got one!" he shouted in full joy. Yisel heard the sound a Pokéball made when it was opened.

_"Treeeee-cko!"_ The Pokémon sounded scared for some reason.

Xiara and Yisel lifted the box and walked out of the room. They placed the box outside near the room because they needed more things from that room later on. It was then others were curious about the red and white balls that possessed these creatures called Pokémon.

"Xiara, do me a favor?" Yisel said as she turned to her.

"Sure, what is it?"

She placed her hands inside the box and retrieved a notebook. _"Escribe los nombres y los poderes de cada uno. __Son dieciséis; no me recordaré de todos."_

"Sure..." She took the notebook and the pen it had inside. Xiara wrote the name of first two Guardians who were curious enough to follow them and continued scribbling in Spanish.

Some were near Yisel and Xiara wondering about the Pokéballs while others stood away on the bleachers. Ed and Loogie were the closest ones.

_"¿Tú hablas español, no?"_ Yisel spoke to them.

_"Yo sí,"_ Loogie answered.

"That's good," she sighed. She placed a hand on his head. "Water/Ice-type. I could make a recommendation for you, if you want?" With her hand still on his head, she turned his head to her Computer Room, there were two Water-type Pokémon still standing. "See that Totodile over there?"

"What a Totodile?"

"Which of them sounds like a Totodile?"

"The crocodile...?"

"What's that?"

"The one with the teeth."

"Yeah, that one. She can pretty much learn Ice attacks like you. She's a lively one, I can promise you that. She loves to run around and jump on every puddle she could fine. I think you two could make a great match." She gave him Totodile's empty Pokéball.

"Does she bite?" his catfish puppet, Dr. Pinch, asked.

"Eh..."

"I guarantee that as a yes! Loogie, don't take that thing! Loogie, are you even listening?" Dr. Pinch shouted as he was dragged by his owner towards the Pokémon.

Loogie picked Totodile up and returned to Yisel. _"¡Gracias!"_

_"Maldita sea tu vida..."_ Dr. Pinch mumbled as he and Loogie walked away.

Yisel groaned. She had been cursed out by a puppet. She looked back at the three Gym Leaders who had their Pokémon. "Otto, stop doing that to Treecko. He's getting very dizzy!"

Otto was spinning Treecko around in the air. He stopped after Yisel scolded him.

"You have one for me too, huh, miss?" Ed wondered as he was up next.

Yisel placed a hand on his head. "Your body isn't like any other. Your powers... are they electrokinetic?"

"Uh... yeah. How do you know?"

"Your body is sort of interfering with my reading, but I can sense the electricity working with metal inside your body. Is this body from Alius, if I may ask?"

"I don't know the specifications myself..."

"I can't let you be unidentifiable. I'll say Lightning/Steel-type and we'll reach a conclusion someday. Alius and Anima are known for a dimensional bridge connection, so it might be true." She picked up a Pokéball from the box. "I can see you with Electrike. She's a sweetheart and loves to play around. She's very obedient in battle, so you won't have trouble with her."

"Thank you!" Ed smiled.

"The marks below your eyes will fade away soon. Me blowing on them is just for show, just so you know."

Ed nodded and walked away to try his Pokémon.

"Kitt, I wouldn't guess you would be curious for one of these," Yisel stated.

"I'm gonna get one anyway," she said.

"True."

"And they are kinda cute."

"Oh, so is that what this is about?"

"Yes, yes, it is." Kitt nodded.

Yisel placed a hand on her head. "Fire/Dragon-type. Just as I suspected." She grabbed one Pokéball. "You'll get along with Charmander. He's wonderfully upbeat."

Kitt snatched the Pokéball. "I guess I'll have to get used to this. I'll be the fastest thing in this island. Just you wait! I had this title back in Dragon City; it'll be no problem to get this title on Leyenda."

"For that, you have to beat the fastest being on this island."

"Who is?"

"You can ask Propherok if you want. He knows Extree."

"Ask the big crowdrag? Does he answer other than shouting?"

"Meh, I've never tried with another human. Just ask him. Doesn't hurt to try!"

"It hurts to get embarrassed." Kitt walked away, somewhat eager to ask about the creature known as Extree.

"Monkeys, like Aipom, are very curious beings, no?" Yisel asked Chiro as he and the robot monkeys, for the exception of Otto, were staring at the contents of the box. Chiro didn't answer, so she continued on. "If these monkeys are color-coded, I guess Gibson is my final Water-type trainer." She placed a hand on his head.

"Hey, unhand me!" Gibson shrieked.

"I've been doing the same thing to everyone, now stop moving so much." After she felt his power, Yisel said, "Water/Ground-type. You're perfect for Mudkip." She placed the last empty Pokéball in his hands.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"That cute little thing that's all alone. He's yours."

"Now why would I—?"

"Stop hiding your excitement, will ya?"

"And stop holding up the line!" the yellow robot monkey, Nova, said as she shoved Gibson.

Yisel placed her hand on her head. "Your color is yellow, but your spirit is fiery. I guess you guys aren't color-coded. You're a Fire/Fighting-type." She picked up a Pokéball and placed it in Nova's hands. "You and I share the same starter—Torchic. She's a fighter, just like you."

"I think we'll get along." Nova placed the Pokéball in the air to see its reflection. She walked away, trying to see if she could manage to see the Pokémon without opening the Pokéball.

Yisel turned towards Sprx. "Now let's see what you have." She placed her hand on his head. "Lightning/Steel-type." She picked up a Pokéball. "I want to try something different with you since there are four Lightning-type Gym Leaders. Inside this Pokéball is not a Lightning-type, but the Steel-type Aron. We're trying to introduce other Pokémon as Lightning Region starters since they're so few well-mannered Lightning-type Pokémon in comparison to the other types. Since you are so different, how 'bout a Pokémon equally as different as yourself?"

"Just as long as you keep me sold on the idea of living in a paradise island, I'm good," he said as he grabbed the Pokéball. Sprx walked away towards Nova, to see what the female robot monkey was holding unto so very tightly.

"Antauri, you've been awfully quiet," Yisel said as she placed a hand on his head. "What's up?"

"Are you the one behind the energy wave?" he said in his usual calm tone.

"Maybe... maybe not. Why do you ask?" She turned towards Xiara. "Flying/Ghost-type."

"I felt it."

"Everyone felt it; only you knew it existed in the first place. Everyone responded to it one way or another." She gave him a Pokéball. "You have a Hoothoot. I hope it's a perfect match for you."

"I hope so too." He stood next to Chiro.

"Hey, hey, how old are you? Your face looks like a baby Togepi!" Yisel giggled.

"Fourteen."

"Eh?" She choked. "And you're higher than me? Meh, just when I was about to pinch your cheeks." She laughed as she picked out a Pokéball. "This is Pichu; she's quick and thinks on her feet."

He nodded and walked away with Antauri.

Yisel looked up at the bleachers and saw that Fizz was struggling to get out. Burn was grabbing her very tightly. Apparently he didn't like the look Loogie's Totodile was giving her. Totodile's grinning was menacing after all in his mind; those big sharp teeth could bite her.

"Burn, I think you should let her go. Specially her being... her," Yisel warned. If her prediction was correct, she already knew who she was in the Leyendarian prophecy.

"Not... until Loogie... holds that!" Burn shouted in pain. The redheaded girl bit his arm... with sharp pointed teeth. His arm dripped in blood as everyone stopped talking to look at them.

"You're a smart one," Yisel said as she walked up to them. "You already used your powers. That's very good. You do need to calm down though. You don't want your friend to bleed to death or lose an arm just for a petty fight." She stared at the girl. "Now drop him, you damn shape-shifting _gato_! Or you'll never catch your prey if I kill you." She smirked. "Then again, it's not a _gato_, it's _you_ meddling in a time like this. You make great entrances, y'know. You made it flow as if it was her."

_"Thou bore me. I shall take my leave. Be wary, _Dama _Yisel, there is more than what thou think."_

This female voice was human, yet not.

"Hey, hey, _chica_; don't panic! Don't open!" Yisel spoke to her differently than before. "It wasn't your intention... well, it sorta was, but anyway, cooperate with me!"

The Leyenda Gym Leaders wondered if they should fear this innocent-looking girl instead of Yisel.

_"What do you mean fear this innocent-looking girl, you idiots?"_

No, no... Yisel is _way_ scarier.

That voice came from Hell.

* * *

After separating the Anima pair, she healed Burn's wound with a white glowing hand. It wasn't a perfect fix, but it wouldn't scar, at least, and it would disappear in a matter of days.

"This specific Totodile won't bite other humans; I promise you that," Yisel laughed. "You should've been worried on what you've got on hand. You've got a smart one, and very cute at that." She petted the girl's head. "Xiara, Fizz: Grass/Poison-type!" she shouted to her friend near the box.

Fizz was looking away, anywhere except to Burn or Yisel. She was quiet embarrassed and couldn't stand to look at Burn's disappointed face.

"Don't feel bad; I have a present for you!"

"It's not a present, you gave one to everyone," she said.

"You don't act your age." Yisel gave her the Pokéball anyway. "She's Chikorita. She's very helpful and likes to make others smile." She turned to Burn. "I have a Pokémon for you as well. You're my final Fire-type, aren't you?" She placed a hand on his head. "Burn: Fire/Dark-type!" she shouted to Xiara.

"What do we do... after here?" he asked.

"Travel Leyenda. Find your Gym; you're Gym Leaders after all." She gave him a Pokéball. "This is a Cyndaquil. Take good care of him, okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Hey, Deets! You don't have one yet, right?" Yisel asked her as she saw her hovering nearby Ed and Loogie.

"No, I don't," she said as she walked towards Yisel.

Yisel placed a hand on her head. "Deets: Flying/Fighting-type!" she shouted to Xiara. She had a Pokéball in her hand.

"Where are you getting them from? The box is way over there," the pink-haired girl said as she pointed at Xiara.

"Just a little teleportation trick. Anyway, this is Pidgey. This is a better fit for you than the other Flying-type I had. Now if you excuse me." Yisel walked away towards the Draconic boys. "Yo, boys! I guess you guys didn't want to wait in line." She cracked her knuckles. "Who's first?"

Apparently afraid of her sinister look of cracking knuckles, both Parmon and Artha pointed at Moordryd.

Before Moordryd could protest, Yisel placed her index and middle fingers at the base and the top of his neck. His head moved to the side as he muttered in pain.

"This is for all the trouble you gave me today," she whispered. "Hope it hurts."

"Very, you scale-scrapping brat..."

"Moordryd: Flying/Dragon-type!" she shouted to Xiara. "I just hope you take good care of that Taillow." Yisel turned to Artha. "Don't worry, it's just a pat in the head." She did as she promised. "Artha: Lightning/Dragon-type!"

"Now what do I get? Some drac ten-foot dragon?" Artha said amused.

"Nope, just a two-feet tall Wool Pokémon called Mareep."

"Mareep?"

"Yes, Mareep." She gave him his Pokéball and turned towards Parmon. "I don't really have to check up on you, since you're the last one, but just to make sure there are no slip-ups." She placed her hand on Parmon's head. He was trembling of fear for her. "Parmon: Grass/Dragon-type! See? Just like I suspected." She gave him his Pokéball. "Yours is Bulbasaur. Take good care of him, okay?" She walked away towards Xiara.

"Sixteen Gym Leaders. All accounted for," she told Yisel. "Julia and Delilah are taking care of the dragons." She pointed her blue ball-pointed pen towards the two Leyendarian girls and the electric blue-haired one who was waving her arms in front of Propherok.

Yisel smirked. _'Time to go to work.'_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

"_Hemos causado una conmoción; nos tenemos que ir":_ "We've caused a commotion; we have to leave."

_"Adiós":_ "Goodbye."

"_¡Blu, lo estás hacienda bien!":_ "Blu, you're doing great!"

"_Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?":_ "Hey, do you need help?"

_Dama:_ Lady

_"Ellos son bien averiguaos":_ "They like to snoop around." (Super rough translation; _averiguaos_ is a rough Spanish Caribbean word that means a person who likes to snoop around or likes to investigate the lives of others)

_"Escribe los nombres y los poderes de cada uno. __Son dieciséis; no me recordaré de todos"_:"Write each of their names and powers. They're sixteen; I won't remember everyone."

_"¿Tú hablas español, no?":_ "You speak Spanish, no?"

_"Yo sí":_ "I do."

_"¡Gracias!":_ "Thank you!"

_"Maldita sea tu vida...":_ Cursing upon the life of the person; a very usual curse in Latin America than in English it roughly translates into "Fuck you..."

_Gato:_ Cat (Yisel doesn't know what it means; she's following the word she read in the prophecy; that's why she didn't say the English counterpart and continued shouting the word in Spanish)

_Chica:_ Girl (she usually refers Fizz or anyone younger than her with this word)

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I wrote in the original page that this was a very long chapter. Now I can repeat those words again, but this time is seven more pages longer than the original. XD I was super embarrassed of reading the old chapter. I couldn't believe how many plot holes it had and the interaction between characters was horrible! Now I fixed it and it seems I got influenced quite a bit with _Hetalia: Axis Powers_. XD I hope to post more remake chapters soon, but now I must do some Art Portfolio work. Bye!


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter 6:** Practice Makes Perfect

_**A/N:**_ Completely remade! In this original boring chapter, it was a lot of explanations that made a super boring chapter. Now I decided to remove the boring and make it at least funny and sarcastic. Not much to explain; it's more exploring the powers and I'll leave the real prophecies for another chapter. Just erase in your memories the prophecies from the original chapter; I remade a lot of them and made them a bit deeper.

I also mixed two chapters in one. The battle and the departure belonged to the old version's Chapter 7, so I passed it here since it looked so empty with only three pages. XD I still don't know if this means I have to rip off one chapter of the story or make a completely new chapter out of the empty space I left when mixing two chapters into one.

* * *

Yisel presented an Oran Berry to the stone phoenix. "It's nice and ripe, Propherok. You have to eat a lot of it if you're gonna return back to your slumber."

Propherok, as if remembering something, shook his head to the sides.

"No? What do you mean no?"

He stood up straight, looked to the horizon and stretched his wings.

"You're not gonna return to your slumber?"

After posing, he nodded.

"Then what are you gonna do? Fly around the towns?"

He shrugged his wings. Propherok didn't know himself.

"Why does he communicate with you and not _me_?" Kitt asked as she sat next to a standing Yisel. Charmander sat on her lap staring at the Leyendarian Creature in front of him.

"Like I said, I've never tried making Propherok communicate with someone else." Yisel ran away into her Computer Room. When she returned to Kitt, she had a black and white notebook on hand. "Here you go. All the info on Extree is written in here!"

"You made me talk to the crowdrag for nothing?" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Why yes, yes I did." Yisel smiled.

It was confirmed—Yisel was the Spawn of the Devil.

* * *

"It's time for a quick lesson in flying!" Yisel exclaimed after each person got to know their Pokémon. "Time to take out your wings!"

"I wanna fly! I wanna fly!" Otto exclaimed in joy as he waved his arms around the air.

"But you can fly," Chiro said as he smirked at his green friend.

"But I wanna fly like a bird! She said "wings"!"

"Sorry, buddy, but you already have your jetpack," Yisel lamented as she petted his head. "This is for the humans."

"After all, if you had wings, you'd _crash_ like a bird, not fly like one!" Sprx joked.

Insulted, Otto shoved Sprx and the two began to fight.

Yisel sighed. It was _not_ going to end well.

_"Espeon!"_

The two were thrown into a wall by a light blue aura. Espeon had woken up from her nap.

Yisel was the Spawn, so her Pokémon were Children of said Spawn.

* * *

While the robot monkeys sat on the bleachers, the humans stood in the middle of the Gym.

"These are mostly energy wings," Yisel explained. "The power of them is conserved on two special organs on your back connected to the spinal cord and look fairly similar to your intercostal nerves. That's why if you ever had an x-ray, it stands unnoticed. The power is constantly reserved so that you can use it at anytime. If you get weak, just go out towards your element and recharge for a bit.

"Don't get scared when you do this or your wings might attack the person behind you. So this is how it's gonna go: control that energy flow. Make it go up then down and you're done."

They all stood there with either eyes close or focused on the horizon. One by one, two hovering curved lines emerged on their backs in certain colors. Soon after, eight more curved lines hovered below the main ones, thus creating a hovering energy wing. It was fun for them to see each other using their powers and decorated in red, blue, yellow, white and green.

"Hey, it's not over yet!" Yisel said. "You have 'em, but can you use 'em?"

They silenced.

"Here's how you're gonna go: you should have some weight on your back now no matter if these wings aren't touching you. Just move around that weight on your back, it only goes one way. I can't teach you anymore because you should move them and use them as you comfortably can."

"Like I'm doing just now." Yisel turned to Deets, who was flying upside down on white energy wings.

"Flying-types are born naturally with this, so I guess I don't have to teach you much. It's instinct." Yisel used her psychic energy turn the girl upright again and place her once again on the ground.

The main Gym door burst open. A teenage boy came rushing in. He had dark blonde hair, light skin, dark brown eyes and wore a red shirt with jeans. "I-I just s-sa-saw Propherok flying towards here and—" He fainted before he could finish. He had seen the phoenix before his very eyes inside the Gym.

"Uh... who's the kid?" Artha pointed out.

Xiara scoffed. "Unfortunately... my twin brother..."

"Twin?"

"Fraternal, mind you." She walked towards her fallen brother. "Wake up, you pussy! _Get you shit together and wake up, Xavier!_"

Maybe... just maybe Yisel wasn't all that bad, they figured out. It was that Leyendarians acted that way. Poor misunderstood society...

The boy instantly woke up. "Banshee..." he muttered under his breath.

"It's not my fault that you fainted when you saw Propherok."

"It wasn't because of that! I fainted because I ran so much!"

"Yup, pussy brother..."

"Stop calling me that, lameass!"

"Lameass? Now you're getting it!"

Yisel nodded to this. _'We're woken up the quiet one...'_ It was better if she was out of their quarrel. "Please, return to the bleacher, Guardians. L-Let's g-g-get out of the way."

_'Yisel hesitated?'_ They all took notice. They ran to the bleachers. Their guide had hesitated. It was not a good sign.

"Ekans, come on out!" Xiara shouted as she threw a Pokéball. The creature that came from it was a purple snake.

He hissed at his owner's brother and then stared out at the bleachers. He took out his tongue and hissed once again. He smelled many creatures in one roof; one of them was dusty. After the battle, he would suggest a bath to the creature.

One of the Guardians flinched at the sight of Ekans looking at her with golden eyes. She held tightly onto her Chikorita and thanked the heavens she sat on the highest seats.

"Lombre, let's go!" Xavier threw his Great Ball. A light blue and green creature with a lily pad on her head appeared.

She looked left and right with indifferent eyes. She cringed suddenly at the sight of Ekans. He looked pissed. Sometimes Pokémon reflected their owner's feelings. So Xiara was pissed too. What did her owner do to Xiara this time around?

Yisel stood on the Judge's Stand. "Arceus, protect these two siblings from killing each other... once again! I ask thee as I am thy sole messenger!"

There was silence after that prayer. Arceus? That name made them shiver unexpectedly. Who was this being that his name alone had enough power to do such thing?

Propherok suddenly stood up and shouted. Her prayer was answered as she was Arceus' sole messenger.

_"¡Comiencen!"_

"Lombre, Fury Swipes!"

"Ekans, Poison Sting!"

The Jolly Pokémon ran towards Ekans. Her hands swayed as she ran. As soon as she was close, the Snake Pokémon shot her with purple needles.

"Lombre, are you okay?" Xavier asked. He sighed when he got a nod.

"Learn how to dodge, Xavi!" Xiara exclaimed to her brother and laughed.

"No, you learn how to be quick! Astonish!"

Lombre quickly got on her feet and punched Ekans straight in the face with an eerie glowing hand. The Snake Pokémon crashed on the ground and flinched a couple of times.

"I wasn't chosen as a Gym Guardian Leader for nothing, you know! My strategy works!" Xavier boasted.

"That's because we have the same one, you idiot!" Xiara face palmed in irritation. "Ekans, Bite! Right on her feet!"

Ekans threw himself and latched onto Lombre's feet. The Water/Grass-type shouted in pain and fell down.

"Now Acid while you're down there!"

Ekans threw up a purple goo on Lombre's feet. She shouted even louder than before. Acid burned her feet and legs.

"Lombre, Fury Attack now that you have Ekans close by!" Xavier ordered.

The Jolly Pokémon started scratching the top of Ekans' head with her red fingernails.

There was a moment where Yisel had to look back on this and wonder how ridiculous those two Pokémon looked. They looked like they were wrestling rather than battling. Indeed, Pokémon reflected their owner's emotions and, she added, their invisible fighting.

* * *

"So..." Yisel started. "Since this battle ended up in a tie..." She pointed out at the two fallen Pokémon and their physically-fighting loudly-cursing trainers. "Who wants to practice? It's lots of fun and it helps your Pokémon get stronger."

"Count me out," Moordryd bluntly stated.

"No use fighting now," Antauri told her.

"What are their attack names anyway?" Ed stated. "It's not like we know them as well as you do."

"Oh, right... I forgot your Pokédex..." Yisel said.

"What type of psychic are you if you forget things?"

"I don't use my powers for future sight; I'm more a mind reader and telepathy type stuff. Why would I want to see the future anyway? It takes away the excitement of living."

"You can protect people with it, just as I do," Ed argued.

"Ah, but the reason of it is because it's destined to happen. If you find out or not, you would do the same actions either way."

"My visions give out hints to save people."

"At a perfect moment, no? It's not psychic powers, it's your body's function. Ever thought about that? Psychic powers are unpredictable, unlike the things you are telling me." Yisel felt something heavy on her shoulder. She turned and saw the Phoenix of Prophecies next to her. "Is it time to go?"

"Pruu..." he chirped. Propherok stretched his wings to reveal all of his dusty feathers. He sang a long monotone note and a pure white portal opened.

"Time to look for your stuff. As I said, everything has been taken care of in your dimensions. They're safe and free from any harm your presence might give it. It sounds harsh, but this is the truth. By destiny, your presence harms your worlds, but while being here, it helps them and my own dimension."

"So this is the last time we're ever going to be there?" Nova asked.

"Yes, so don't forget anything important. Also you can't escape into your world, so don't try and run away." Yisel glared at Moordryd. "It will happen just as before. Suddenly disappearing out of nowhere. This time, you will disappear with your stuff rather than leaving them behind."

They were nervous entering the portal at first, but after some reassurance from the Pyrochic, one by one they entered the portal. When Gibson was the last one to enter, the portal disappeared and Propherok stopped singing.

"Espeon, let's go!" Yisel shouted to her sleeping Pokémon. She opened her lazy purple eyes and jumped into her shoulder.

"Where are you going, Yisel?" Xavier asked.

"To Professor Lanos' Lab, of course. They can't practice Pokémon battling without a Pokédex. They need to stock up on Pokéballs too."

There was a chime coming from the Computer Room. Yisel walked up to the main computer and pressed a red button. It was an old man wearing a lab coat and a top hat.

_"Lady Yisel Rosario of Leyenda, greetings from Fiore. Your request for affiliation with Sinnoh and Fiore has been accepted by the committee. A few of my peers and I have decided to come to the sunny Jewl Region to install our Pokémon transporters. Just give us a date and we'll be on our way! I'm ashamed that you had to bring your parents over here as messengers. We should've affiliated _ages_ ago so this wouldn't happen! Communications between regions is a must!"_

Yisel sighed. "Thank you, Professor Hastings! I really appreciate the help and I would love to speak to you some more, but we're in a little bit of a process right about now. Y'see, today we had an earthquake and—"

_"The island was destroyed! Oh, I'm so deeply sorry! Is anybody hurt? Do you need some he—"_

"No, no, everything is fine! The Leyenda Gym Leaders have arrived, so I'm starting their training today. They left a while ago and I'm going to Lanos' place."

_"Oh, that's wonderful, Lady Yisel! Fantastic! They will do great in your caring hands! They are capable of anything with you by their side, even break the laws of Pokémonology!"_

"Nah, we broke that rule last week without 'em!" Xiara told him.

_"Ah, even better! So when can we go, Lady Rosario?"_

"How about next Saturday? Everything will settle down a bit by then."

_"Okay then. Professor Rowan, myself and some of my Rangers will come on by. Bye-bye for now."_ The transmission was terminated.

"Well, the more connections, the safer and better Leyenda will be." Yisel turned to the Ayala twins. "Let's go together." She turned to Delilah and Julia, who were messing around with Propherok and the dragons. "I guess I'll leave those two here..."

The three trainers marched away from the Gym.

* * *

_**Translation:**_

_"¡Comiencen!":_ "Start!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Done! It's very short in comparison to the others, but it's more active. I should finish Chapter 19 (18 if I do erase a chapter) and start Remake Chapter 7.


	7. Ready

**Chapter 7:** Ready

_**A/N:**_ Yes, I'm that clever with titles. XDDD Remake! I'm uniting old Chapter 7 and 8 here. Depending how much I use will determine if I either make a new chapter altogether or get rid of a chapter.

* * *

On the outskirts of Bayoán, a two-story white building stood alone between the grass and the hot air. This was Professor Carlos Lanos' laboratory. The Pokémon roamed free here as they knew that the only human that lived among them was no harm to them all. The lab had a single flag as an outside decoration. The blue, white and red Leyendarian flag with the Leyendarian emblem: a white star surrounded by the five main elements of the region.

Yisel, Xiara and Xavier arrived here with their vehicles. Yisel opened the door to the lab. There was lots of machines and seats, but only a Spearow was there jumping around.

"You're Alex's Spearow, aren't you?" Xiara said. "Hey, Alex! Are you there?"

A dark-skinned girl with black shoulder-length hair and black eyes walked down the stairs. She wore a pink blouse, long jean skirt and black boots. "Are you guys alright? Nothing happened to you when the earthquake started?" This was Alex's motherly instinct.

"No, not at all," Yisel said. "I came to pick up the Pokédex and the Pokéballs that were saved for the Gym Leaders."

"Oh, so that's what the earthquake was about! Thank Arceus!"

"Where's Professor Lanos anyway?" Xavier said as he looked around. "I need to heal Lombre..."

"Oh, yeah..." Xiara remembered. "Ekans too."

"I can do that for you two, if you want. Lanos is very busy today." Alex grabbed the two Pokéballs from their hands and walked into a room.

Yisel and the Ayala siblings left to the second floor. It was mostly a window room with a beautiful view of the outskirts of Bayoán. On a wall full of machines, sat a young man with an Igglybuff completely ignoring the world around him.

"Professor! Stop being anti-social and great your guests!" Yisel shouted as she turned his seat towards them.

He was an innocent-looking young man. He had short dark blue hair, dark brown eyes and he wore a white lab coat. He had small glasses on his face, which they knew had almost no use since the Leyendarian professor was far-sighted. "H-Hello to you all."

"Lanos, great news! Affiliation with Sinnoh and Fiore was finally accepted. I'm picking up the stuff for the Gym Leaders."

"So that's what that earthquake was all about…" he said quietly and calmly. "The earth shook quite harshly, so I knew something of prophetic proportions was happening. In a sense, something _right_ was happening." He smiled.

""Something right was happening." Ha! Normal Carlos Lanos response," Xiara laughed.

"Iggly iggly!" Igglybuff laughed as the Pokémon waved his arms around.

"The boxes are over there." Professor Lanos pointed his blue pen at a few boxes that laid around on one of the corners of his office.

"Okay, now that I saw it, I can teleport it back to the Gym." Yisel cracked her knuckles and with her glowing right hand in midair, she concentrated her power enough to make all of the boxes disappear.

"So what are you working on, professor?" Xavier said as he peered on Lanos' paper.

The professor removed the paper from his desk. "On something," he said sternly.

"Wow, Xavi pissed Lanos off," Xiara commented. "That's a first… eh… strike that. Xavi pisses anybody off."

"Hey!"

"This is a very important paper," Lanos explained. "Nobody can't know what I'm writing about, not even the famous Pyrochic, or the Governor, or even Arceus himself."

"A beautiful black rose," Yisel read the paper she had on her hand. "Poetry is such an important thing that even Arceus can't know."

"H-Hey! How'd you get that?"

"You're careless, Carlos." She continued reading to herself while the man tried to get the paper out of her hands. "I see what you're trying to do, but put a bit more color into this poem. If you were to give it to a person, it would almost sound like angst rather than romance."

"Romance, you say?" the Ayala twins inquired.

"It's nothing you three should be bothering about," Lanos said as he finally snatched the paper. "I like writing poetry when I have nothing else to do."

"Yet you told Alex you had a busy schedule today," Yisel commented as she tapped her foot.

"Doing poetry _is_ my job! It's not like I have other things to take care off. The Autumn Season already started and I have nothing to do until Winter Season." The Leyendarian professor looked at his poem once again. "So no black rose?"

"Blue or yellow works just as well."

* * *

Yisel kicked the door to her own Gym. "Hello everybody! Did you miss us?"

"Yisel, there's no one here…" Xiara said.

"Dragons are the everybody."

"Oh…"

The blue and red dragon, Beau, snorted at the girl. There was something wrong with this girl whose hands lifted humans.

"I gave you food. I'm nice. I'm one of the good guys."

The black and purple dragon, Decepshun, growled. She didn't like the berries fed to her. They were too sweet.

Propherok screeched as he stood up. He positioned himself in his usual stance and in a low hum, a portal opened in the middle of the Gym.

The Gym Leaders appeared one by one with different sized bags. This time, they didn't lose consciousness on their way back to the Pokémon Dimension.

"Ah, just in time! I have stuff to give you before you leave into your journeys," Yisel exclaimed as she ran into her Computer Room.

"Leave already?" Chiro said. "But didn't we just get here?"

"Journey, journey, I said!" she exclaimed while she pulled the boxes out of the room. "It's a trainer's way to train their Pokémon and travel and discover the region. It's also a nice way to make friends and capture new Pokémon for your team. But for that, you need a few trainer essentials like a Pokédex to know about the Pokémon around you and Pokéballs to capture your new Pokémon. We're even supplying PokéNavs now; we're started getting them when we affiliated with Hoenn back in the Spring Season of 2085."

"A-And what year are we on…?" Deets asked with a surprised tone.

"2086; more than one year since the affiliation."

"You're telling me we're in the past?"

"What past? This is the present."

"We were on 2206."

"Dimensions always do that. Time and space stuff. I won't go into much detail." Yisel opened one of the boxes to reveal Pokédex. "All of these were ordered custom made for you all, so be grateful for 'em. Not the same old red and white Pokédex."

With Xiara and Xavier's help, Yisel gave all of the items to their respective owners. She motioned the Gym Leaders towards her Computer Room so they could all stare at the giant computer inside. With the mouse, she activated an image of a Leyenda map. It was color-coded to represent the five different regions inside the Jewl Region.

"This is your new home. The Jewl Region's archipelago." Yisel found a ruler on her desk so she used it as a pointer. "We're right here. In this red vertically long town called Bayoán in the north. Where there's an asterisk, there's a Gym. It's closed off to everybody, so it's up to you to open them. I could enter with my teleporting powers to give you a bit of a start by making your Gyms livable.

"This might seem like a big island, but you can walk from here to the end of the island in a week. I don't want you flying for now. A human over people's heads would attract unwanted attention. Plus it wouldn't help you or your Pokémon train. It's the experience that counts in this world. I need to rush you guys. Today is Saturday and when next Saturday arrives, all Gyms have to be open for battles.

"The word is spreading by this time. News reporters must be in Saints' Park by now doing interviews. You guys have a lot of ground to cover quickly before all of the madness starts. Your journeys are nothing compared to what lies ahead for all of us, so when you're out there moaning and bitching, remember that the journey was the easiest part of your adventure." After that Yisel instructed each Gym Leader their own town and gave them her cell phone number in case of any problems that could occur in their journey.

"Where do we stay for today though?" Parmon asked Yisel. "We might have to start today, but it's getting late and we need a place to stay. We can't all stay here. And how about the dragons? What will happen to them while we're away?"

"I'll personally take care of them while you're gone." Yisel heard Beau snort. "North from here is a Pokémon Center, it's a place where you can take your injured Pokémon to and get lodged in for the night."

As soon as she finished, all of the Gym Leaders ran off. The far away from this Devil, the better.

"Wait! _You don't know where the north is!_"

* * *

Yisel sighed as she guided the Gym Leaders in the air. She managed to catch up with them when they finally realized they couldn't use their PokéNavs because Yisel hadn't taught them yet. Yisel landed on a white and red building in the middle of the city. If she didn't want to catch unwanted attention, she did with a flock of humans flying over the industrialized part of Bayoán.

They entered the Pokémon Center. Their first sight was the grand desk in the front managed by Nurse Joy and her Chansey. They were searching for a document in one of the drawers and weren't looking at the door. "_Hola_ Lady Yisel!"

"Joy, I sometimes wonder if you have psychic powers or not. You always seem to know when I'm here or not," Yisel giggled. She turned her attention to her group. "This is Nurse Joy; she's the medic of this Pokémon Center."

After the loud mumbling that was a greeting, the woman turned around to see a large group of trainers. "Oh… wow."

"These are the Gym Leaders."

Joy bowed. "It's nice to meet you all."

'_If that's a nurse… then maybe that's a nursing Pokémon…?'_ Fizz picked up her purple and light blue Pokédex.

"_**Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. Chansey is more likely to be found in a Pokémon Center. These Pokémon are natural-born nurses and will share their delicious and nutritious eggs with any injured Pokémon that needs help."**_

'_There has to be a way back to Progress City. If we could capture enough Chansey, we could send them to help the city.'_

Yisel read her thoughts and frowned. This girl still held onto her city in the back of her mind even after she said everything would be alright.

"This is their first time renting rooms, right? They have to register," Joy told Yisel. "You can leave them up to me. I'll take care of the rest. It's getting late now. All of your friends left you and you can't be all alone in the city at night."

"You would do that favor for me?"

"Of course! It's always a pleasure!"

"Thank you!" Yisel turned to the window. Three phoenixes hovered in the sky: two were golden and one was black and gold. There phoenixes were the sky phoenixes. "It does seem like my work for today is done." She bowed. "I'll be taking my leave. I'll leave it all to you, Nurse Joy. Goodbye to you all." Yisel walked out the door.

When she left, there was a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Short chapter is short. I decided to remove a chapter completely and unite what I would've done as a new chapter with the old Chapter 9. One thing down in my to-do list. Now for Chapter 19 (now 18) and Remake 8.


	8. Wish You Weren't Here

**Chapter 8:** Wish You Weren't Here

_**A/N:**_ Original title is original! :D Remake!

* * *

"You two take care now," Yisel said to Burn and Fizz. "You two are the smallest group. Continue going south and you'll get there in no time… maybe even tomorrow. Nara is the south neighboring town."

Burn yawned. "Why did we have to leave so early in the morning?" He was usually a morning person, no doubt because of his internal fire powers relating to the sun, but he was tired from yesterday's events. He also knew that the young girl next to him, whom was leaning on him because she was using him as a place to sleep, was in a worse state than him. Even though he was _bitten_ by said girl, she was nervous, tired, and young. When she's woken up at four in the morning, her spirit still doesn't regain consciousness. In other words, she's like a zombie when she wakes up early in the morning.

"You guys would attract attention, if you leave at seven or so. It's better this way."

"For _you_, not us."

"I woke up before you guys; don't think I'm not tired…" The brunette turned to Fizz. "Hey there. Wake up. It's time to go. _Vamos, vamos, chica__…_"

Burn grunted. "She's in deep." Yisel knew he referred to her sleep.

"If you ever need a way to carry her, use your spirit. I promise that you both won't lose control over them like what happened yesterday. It was, as you say, a fluke in the program."

Fizz's eyes trembled a bit, Yisel noticed. She was awake. She understood perfectly what she meant; unlike Burn, who looked sort of confused by her statement.

"I'll stop rambling. Go now, go now."

Burn was surprised that Fizz was awake, but still leaning on him. The pair walked away, heading south like Yisel pointed them.

The Pyrochic sighed. There was a lot of work for the next day. She was a Leyenda Guardian, a Gym Leader, and a student after all.

* * *

"She should take a leave already!"

"She's so annoying!"

"She's too old!"

Yisel grabbed her head out of frustration. No matter how many hands she could put on her ears, those girls would still be loud enough to whine about Mrs. Rán, their History teacher.

"_Lo peor de este grado… Leslie y su clan…"_ Delilah whispered to Yisel.

"Louder than an Exploud, less common sense than a kid who believes in Santa Claus," Xavier said.

"Shut it, Xavi! I still love Santa!" Xiara snorted.

"Of course, he gives you his credit card to buy lame dresses every once in a while."

"Oh, shut it!"

"Yisel, any comments?" Delilah turned to the Pyrochic.

"Idiots like them should be eaten by the earth and spat out, because the decomposed stuff didn't like them. Too bad for us though. Stinkin' bitches, anyone?"

Xiara giggled. "Good ol' Yisel!"

"_I hope she dies!"_

"Oh, dear. _Creo que el maestro perdió el control…"_ Delilah told them after they heard Leslie's comment. "I think we should—"

"Oh, that's the last straw, bitchcake!" Yisel stood up. Her desk, unexpectedly, was already on fire. "You have no respect for your elders, no respect for the teachers, not for us, and not even for yourself!"

Leslie was surprised. Someone didn't like her opinion? The _Pyrochic _didn't like her opinion? Oh well, a fight was already on.

"And what do you care? I can talk all I want, thank you very much! I don't care if you're the Pyrochic, the Governor or even Arceus himself, I can—" She stopped short. She felt some sort of deadly energy around her body. She focused her eyes on Yisel.

The brunette's rage seeped through her fiery breath. She disrespected Arceus. Arceus, of all living things! The creator of them all! "Shut up…" Her voice trembled. "Shut up! Don't desire what you don't want for yourself, you little punk! Death…" Yisel's voice suddenly changed. _"Death belongs to thee!"_

The sudden change of voice made the students hide.

Leslie had no time to reproach or even react. As soon as Yisel shouted, her mouth was covered tightly with Yisel's fiery grip. _"Die, die! A pig like thee should definitely die!"_

The teacher, a short nerdy-looking man, reacted to the situation at hand. He sent out his Golduck. "Hydro Pump, quickly and don't give it a second thought!"

The Pokémon spat his water attack at the fighting pair. Yisel turned her head towards them. Her eyes were clouded in rage. He knew what was happening—Jewl's Rage.

"You're angry and frustrated, Lady Yisel. Calm down, dear," he spoke to her in the calmest voice he could find for the intense situation. "This thirst for blood is not your own."

"_This is where thou are wrong. It is!"_

Ángel, their Math teacher, looked at his students. "I know you guys have Water Pokémon. Either use them or witness a death!"

A group of students stood up from under their desks. These specific students belonged to a Water-type-only group; the perfect counterattack to Yisel's raging fire attacks. They threw their Pokéballs, and revealed their Water-types. They shouted their orders in different languages, and the Pokémon responded.

They could hear the muffled and painful shouts of Leslie. Her head was burning up from Yisel's hand, and her body was soaking wet and cold from the attempts to calm down the Jewl's Rage.

It took a Squirtle's Rapid Spin to Yisel's back to clear the Pyrochic's mind. _'What happened? What did you do? Why the hell is Leslie's dirty mouth in my hand?'_

'_All is well, _Dama _Yisel, all is well. This is just a small step for the grand finale.'_

* * *

"Please, Yisel; tell me the difference," Delilah pleaded to the tired-looking teenager. She wanted to know the difference between the word she had written wrong and the real word that was supposed to go in her essay. They had similar pronunciation, but different meanings.

Yisel sighed. "Look it up in a dictionary, I'm tired."

"You still can't control your Jewl's Rage. It's alright. You have plenty of time…" Xiara told her, as she heard the sigh was more heavy than usual.

"No, I don't…" The Pyrochic sighed once again. "I'm so tired. First, I wasted my energy on Jewl's Rage; then, on erasing everyone's memories. If Jay Cotto ever finds out about this, we all can kiss Leyenda good-bye."

"You will never let that happen; we know you very well. You love this region, and will defend it 'til the end."

Yisel's gaze went to the trees that surrounded them in Recess. She felt very uncomfortable being powerless, specially being the starting week for the Gym Leaders. She sent them off the day before, so she should be hearing from them soon.

Worse of all, Jewl's Rage! Jewl's Rage on a Monday! She was disturbed by the thought. If she couldn't control her own rage, what would happen to the rest of the Gym Leaders if they got frustrated on the week?

The wooden bench, where she was sitting with all of her friends, suddenly felt apathetic and lonely. If she felt frustrated, angry, or angst, it meant that another Jewl's Rage was on its way. Instead, she tried to feel nothing to avoid the chances of attacking, or even killing, people.

Her thoughts were cut off by a cry inside her mind. _'It's her!'_ Yisel stood straight up from her seat, saluted the air by stretching her right arm, then closing her right hand, and placed it in her heart. Her friends found it strange. There was no Leyendarian Creature in sight… unless…

They all stood up and did the same. Yisel would never mislead them about something that's so important and sacred to her.

"Psyhai, thank you for joining us!" Yisel said to the air. "I called you here, because I need your powers for a while."

A soft chirp was her answer. There was a creature in front of them, no doubt about it.

"I want you to be my eyes. Until I recover strength, I need someone to help me, and you're the right creature to ask. I need to see them all; check on them to see if they're alright."

'_Sí, Dama Yisel,'_ was Psyhai's reply before her presence disappeared.

Yisel lay on the bench. "Cover for me…" she quietly ordered before she closed her eyes.

Delilah, Xiara, Xavier, and Julia walked around the area. Even though Psyhai's presence left, they felt someone else was in the area. Yisel's order sounded like it was for them… but was it really? That though was gnawing their minds, and would continue to for a few more years.

After a while, Yisel came to consciousness once again with new knowledge. She pointed the locations where her Gym Leaders were. "I have to leave."

"You're in no shape to go," Xavier told her. "You just lost it in first period, and you haven't recovered completely in Recess."

"You need us. Let us help you!" Xiara retorted.

"No! This is something I have to do alone." Yisel sat up and walked away to the school's office.

The Ayala Twins looked warily to one another. When they fought, they disliked each other to no end; but when they cared, they came together like a well-oiled machine. They nodded to each other, as if they understood each other's hidden mental language. "Stay here," they both said in unison to Delilah and Julia. "We'll take care of Yisel." They ran to follow Yisel.

They knew Yisel couldn't do this mission alone. If they had to predict, Yisel likely would have thirty percent of her energy back. The weather conditions weren't helping her either. The bright sunny day they had on Saturday had disappeared on Monday. It might rain on the afternoon, so Yisel couldn't recharge in her own way, by utilizing the sunlight.

In summary, the odds were against them.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

"_Vamos, vamos, chica…":_ "Let's go, let's go, girl…"

"_Lo peor de este grado… Leslie y su clan…":_ "The worst thing about this grade… Leslie and her clan…"

"_Creo que el maestro perdió el control…":_ "I think the teacher lost control (of this class)…"

'_Sí, Dama Yisel':_ 'Yes, Lady Yisel.'

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the late remake update. Stuff happened; you know how it is. (Read my blog if you haven't yet) Since I have a free week, I decided to stop drawing for a while and update a few things before things get overworked back in school. I know this is different then what was written before, but I wanted a different approach to it; and I wanted to balance the characters out (unlike the old original chapter).


	9. Burn, the Fire Pharaoh

**Chapter 9:** Burn, the Fire Pharaoh

_**A/N:**_ Remake!

* * *

In the Rubí Sea, a small black jet boat zoomed in the darkness of the cold yet refreshing night. Behind it, a black helicopter hovered quietly as to not attract unwanted attention. Deep underwater, a black mini-submarine fit for two followed their lead. All of these mysterious vehicles had an insignia on them: two half-moons overlapping each other.

"_Status?"_ inquired in a serious tone the pilot of the helicopter, whom face was covered by a black helmet.

"_Five kilometers away from the hidden water tunnel in Saints, Leyenda; over,"_ answered the boat's pilot. _"Myd and Noche, start your drill. Changing courses, over and out!"_

The boat turned to the left while the helicopter went to the right.

The submarine opened a hatch in the front where a big drill emerged from it. Bubbles started forming around the drill as it started spinning. They started their procedure as quick as possible before those bubbles came to the surface and attracted unwanted attention to anyone who was over the earth.

"This water tunnel is blocked for bigger Pokémon," the man explained to his female partner. "But not for long!"

"Brother, look!" The woman pointed at the monitor. "Pirate skeletons!"

Her brother turned to the monitor in curiosity. Indeed, two fully-clothed pirate skeletons with hammers. His logic told him they must've died after getting hit by the Saints soldiers. "No matter, Myd. It's time to work!"

"Fine, fine!" She stood up from her seat and took off her helmet. She was a lovely lady of long dark purple hair and dark blue eyes; as if she was the personification of the night sky. She wore a black and gray uniform with a purple belt around her waist. The insignia from their vehicle was also on the right side of her chest. She walked towards a small boxed container. When she opened it, she removed two cans of soda from the small refrigerator. She returned to her brother's side and gave him one.

Noche took off his helmet to reveal the splitting image of his sister, for the exception of shorter hair and tied in a small ponytail. He drank a bit of the soda and placed it on the control panel. He continued his work, hoping that the blood of the Pokémon they were about to kill from that watery cavern wouldn't make a trail towards their submarine after the procedure was over.

* * *

A majestic phoenix of yellow, orange, and light blue feathers flew over the night sky. In a matter of minutes, the sky started clearing up in Nara. The phoenix, Sunlight, gazed at her job and nodded in agreement that it was good. She screeched and left to the next town to spread her masterpiece to everyone.

Fizz hit her head with a small branch from the tiny tree she was sleeping next to when Sunlight screeched. "Stupid bird…" she muttered under her breath and continued to sleep under her white blanket filled with grass stains.

"Chi?" Her Chikorita tilted her head. The master should be awake about now. The other boy had left without her. She started getting worried and released a small vine to touch her master's nose.

Fizz sneezed, but still wasn't awake.

Chikorita did the only thing she could. She jumped on top of her master and hoped the impact would be enough to wake her up.

"Ow!" Fizz shouted in pain as she shot straight up. _"Ow!"_ She howled in even more pain when she hit herself with the small branch. She opened one eye and glared at her starter. "Chikorita!"

The Leaf Pokémon turned her gaze down in shame. It took a few seconds to feel a hand on her head that told her everything was fine.

She stood up, brushed a few particles of grass and dirt from her clothes, and looked around in disarray. "Where did he go?" she wondered out loud. She took off towards a route near the place they had camped out.

In a matter of minutes, they had found Burn and his starter Pokémon, Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokémon was on top of the tree picking up berries and breaking off branches while his master picked everything up.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could've helped out," Fizz inquired.

Burn turned towards her. "You would've started whining as to why I woke you up early. There's no need for morning drama."

Fizz sighed. "The least I can do is lend you a hand…" she whispered to herself before going and picking up the remaining berries.

The pair and their Pokémon returned to their camping site where they started making a pile with the branches. They each found the silence a bit odd and uncomfortable. It took Cyndaquil's fire to start a conversation.

"There is stuff here that doesn't make sense," Burn began. "Why does a world with Pokémon need humans with powers?"

"I wonder if Pokémon have limits that can't allow them to do greater stuff and need humans to complete it," Fizz tried to explain her point of view.

"But isn't that where evolution comes in play?"

"Touché." She acknowledged his answer and tried to play around with it and her point of view. "Is this something we were born with?"

"Possibly, the rest of them already had powers before coming here."

"Well, this is rather confusing."

"This must be an awkward plot hole some god from this world has put us on!" Burn laughed before turning to Fizz, who had a serious look on her face.

"Arque… Arce… That _name_ Yisel prayed to…" she whispered.

Burn checked in his Pokédex the name of a Pokémon with "Ar" on it. "Arceus, The Alpha Pokémon. The Original One. Sounds like a god to me."

Fizz stood up. "If we ask him, he could give us the answer!"

"You think he has the time to speak to us? I think he's busy with—"

"God cares for His children, so why wouldn't this one too? Arceus might be the reason we're even here!"

"Let me rephrase myself," Burn said with his hand on his temple. This conversation had hid over-thinking stuff. "You think he can _speak_ to us? Back in Christian temples, nobody could hear His voice. What makes you think we can hear Arceus' voice?"

"Other than determination and optimism, the same way Yisel has contacted with Arceus and has been responded."

"And her way is?"

"I do not know," she said quickly and she knew she was defeated with that small unknown fact. "But we should ask her."

"You know, this surely deviates from the question."

"Ah, nonsense! We just developed the question!"

"Development shouldn't be _this_ confusing."

* * *

Myd and Noche thanked the industrial machinery guy back in Central for the fact that the drill could be hidden again. They couldn't imagine their vehicle passing waterways with blood on it. Their submarine turned into a truck to hide easily with other water vehicles in Saints.

Myd drank the last of her coffee in the nearest fast food restaurant; her gaze never leaving their vehicle. A pair of normal clothes and the twins didn't look like they were from some evil organization.

"Breakfast could've been better," Noche said sarcastically as he pulled away his empty tray.

"Want some of my toast? I'm full," Myd pointed out to his brother. Even though they were villains, they were still siblings, and she cared for her younger brother.

"Really? Thank you, sis!" He looked as if he had turned into a seven-year-old child.

It was in times like these, where there was good food and the twins were alone, that Myd could notice a contrast between their past and present.

* * *

"This would've been easier if we had our vehicles," Fizz said as she panted from walking hills in Nara. "Is there any sign…" She refused to speak any longer until she found her water bottle in her backpack. Then she drank half of the bottle, she continued. "Is there any sign of the Gym?"

"It's in this community; I know it is!" Burn remarked as he looked around for anything that resembled old and destroyed ruins.

They walked the sidewalks of the town known as Sol-Edad, which they later found out was a Spanish play for the whole word meaning "solitude" and separate meaning "Age of Sun". Nara was known for being a region of ten small mountains connected with each other with bridges and rivers. It turned very common to them to pass through bridges in search for the Nara Gym.

Most of the mountains were completely covered in buildings and small or regular-sized trees. It wasn't strange at all to see a house over another or a house five stories high and the only way to get there is with a steep street going upward.

On their way upwards towards a Pokémon Center they had caught a glance at, they found a tiny bump of grass with a brown puppy on top of it. The Pokémon stared at them and showed his teeth as a way of telling them this was _his_ hill.

"That thing shouldn't even _be_ considered a Pokémon!" Fizz remarked as with his similarities to the normal house dog.

The Pokémon breathed fire.

"On second though… a Pokémon it is!" She hid behind Burn.

He checked his black and orange Pokédex for more information.

"_**Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe will protect anywhere that it thinks it's its territory. Trespassers will be attacked with its bite. Police usually use Growlithe for its loyalty."**_

"A new Pokémon doesn't seem so bad." Burn picked us his only Pokéball. "Cyndaquil, Ember!"

The Fire Mouse Pokémon came out of the Pokéball and shot multiple fireballs at Growlithe. The Puppy Pokémon let himself get hit; fire did not affect him.

"If only you weren't so impulsive and read the last bit every once in a while," Fizz sighed as she had her own Pokédex on hand.

"_**Growlithe's special ability is Flash Fire. When Growlithe is hit with Fire attacks, it will not take damage. Instead, this will allow Growlithe to absorb and raise its own Fire attacks."**_

"Okay, fine! Different approach then." Burn turned towards Cyndaquil. "Tackle!"

The Fire Mouse and the Puppy Pokémon went head-on. Right about when Cyndaquil was about to hit him, Growlithe turned to bite him instead.

"Cynda!" The Pokémon screeched in pain.

"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen on his face!" Burn shouted.

The Pokémon released a ball of smoke to Growlithe. The Puppy Pokémon instantly let go and started a coughing fit.

While in his fit, Burn took the opportunity to capture it.

"Litho!" was the sharp cry of Growlithe before they heard no more. It shook in the ground until they heard a small sound Burn recognized as the sound it makes when the Pokémon was, indeed, captured.

Burn grabbed the Pokéball from the ground and opened it once again. There he was: a snarling Growlithe angry for abandoning his territory. He growled at his new trainer until he was surprised to have his hand in front of his face. He sniffed it, as any common dog-like Pokémon would, and was even more surprised to smell something similar to a human, but a rougher smoky smell. There was another time he smelled something similar, but that smell was lighter faint of smoke that radiated from a girl who passed by the mountain with a small group of teenagers…

"My name is Burn, the Nara Gym Leader, and I need you for my team," was his new master's introduction. "My friend here is Fizz." He gestured to the red-head girl, whom had hidden behind him because of her remark. "Can you help us search for my Gym?"

Angered that he had lost his territory, but confused to these feelings of help, he silently walked upwards towards the Pokémon Center. The pair didn't know how to interpret that silence, but alas, followed the Pokémon.

Two small hills next to the Pokémon Center and Growlithe jumped down from it. The pair followed suit and slid down the hill. They saw Growlithe was on top of a big pile of formed rock. They looked a bit down and saw that they were about to crash into a wall. They jumped the hill and landed on that rock formation.

Burn looked down on one of the sides of the rock. "This has to be the Gym. I'm positive of it!"

Growlithe jumped down from the rock and walked towards where the front of the Gym was. The pair tried their best to jump down without getting hurt, but it was obvious they needed their wings to get down.

"Hey… Yo, you guys get down from there!" The pair and Growlithe looked up the hill. There was a dark-skinned, short brown-haired teenage boy sliding down the hill. His black eyes glared at them both. "My name is Keith Ferrero, Gym Guardian Leader of Nara. This Gym is strictly off-limits for now."

"You're telling this to the leader of said Gym," Burn boasted.

"Pfft, prove it!"

"Certainly!" Burn walked towards the door of the Gym. He pushed the door and it immediately opened.

"T-That door… couldn't be opened…" He pointed at the door in shock and amazement. He suddenly humbled up. "I'm sincerely sorry, Gym Leader!"

"Don't worry about it." Burn extended his hand towards Keith. "The name's Burn."

"Go and see your Gym. If you don't like it, Yisel said that you "can do it whatever the hell" you want."

Burn entered the Gym first, followed by Keith, then Fizz. It was too dark too see, so Burn held onto the wall hoping the building had _at least_ some electricity. Turned out his wish for light had illuminated the whole room in red. He looked up. There was magma above them.

"T-The hell?" he shouted in surprise.

The walls were made of brick, the floor of red clay, and the ceiling of magma that would not drip. There were stalagmites and stalactites that made the ambient look more prehistoric mixed with ancient culture.

"I can do whatever I want with _this_?" Burn said to his Gym Guardian Leader.

"She said you can play and change the décor if you want. Don't know how though; maybe the same way you turned on the… magma."

"I… think I'll leave it as is for now. At least until I can understand all of this."

"_So!_" Keith reached for Burn's shoulder. "You're saying it's lunch time?"

"You're very peculiar, aren't you?"

"_Is_ that a yes?"

"Sure, fine, whatever."

"Hooray!" He grabbed Fizz's arm. "Let's go to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy is bound to be doing some stew at this hour!" He ran out of the door with Fizz on hand, whom was trying to pull away and cursed at the young man.

"I guess this means he's hungry…" Burn sighed. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

Burn and Fizz had to learn that in that world, a person might look alike, but is not the same person. They're just _related_ to the person who looks _unmistakably_ identical to them. In this case, Nurse Joy of Sol-Edad, Nara is the cousin of Bayoán's technological nerd Nurse Joy.

They had taken the rest of the day off for relaxing their legs. They had walked from one town to another in two days; a drive to Nara takes just about eight minutes if using the interstate. They had tasted Nurse Joy's "famous" stew for lunch and her ground beef stir-fry—they were still wondering where the beef even _came_ from—for dinner. All in all it was a great day until another argument came up.

"Now that I think of it," Burn pondered out loud as rested his body on the Pokémon Center's couch and gazed at Fizz. "You don't have anywhere to sleep tonight. Wanna staying at my place?"

"Ah, no, no. I don't want to bother you," Fizz replied as she looked down flustered and playing with a strand of her hair.

"You shouldn't go out at night alone!"

"I'm going to have to anyway. Plus, you have _no_ furniture!"

"Nurse Joy called someone to install some. I'll give you my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. Freaking. Way. Am. I Letting. You. Do. That!"

"You're gonna regret it."

"Maybe so, but I rather you sleep peacefully than worry about me another day."

There was a sudden explosion outside. The earth shook and alarmed the people. Then there was another one, and another one. Burn and Fizz ran to the nearest window just to see two black figures throwing bombs at the earth.

"Give us the Guardians, and we'll spare your homes!" the male twin, Noche, demanded.

As a threat if they ever disobeyed their orders, Myd shouted, "Lunatone, Hyper Beam!"

"Lun…" The Meteorite Pokémon hummed in a monotone voice before shooting a stream of orange energy towards a car that was running towards them. The man got out in time; however, his car was a different story.

People were already running and causing pandemonium from the bomb attacks; with the Hyper Beam, there was mass chaos. After a while, Sol-Edad was a ghost town.

Burn had finally come out of the horrible chaos after the people were pushing to enter the Pokémon Center. He glared at the twins. "I freaking hate chaos…"

Myd cackled. "So this is whom they send out. Out of a mountain full of strong men and wise trainers, they send out a teenage boy!"

It was something Fizz could admit years later as being "a cool and badass display of a tough guy's patience", Burn—without moving his body and gaze or speaking a word—released his wings as a sole way to explain his status in Leyendarian society.

"Wise decision, boy," Noche said. "Now come with us to save your new-found home."

Burn returned his wings. The twins though it was a message of victory and surrender, but his orange gaze said otherwise. "In this world, I've learned that you can't claim what you can't catch."

"Smart, but foolish decision!" Myd turned to her Pokémon. "Lunatone, Ice Beam!"

"Skuntank, Flamethrower!" Noche commanded.

Both Pokémon shot their attacks. Burn dodged them and released his own Pokéballs. "Cyndaquil, Tackle! Growlithe, let yourself get hit by the fire and then use Ember!"

The Fire Mouse Pokémon ran and rammed Lunatone. The Meteorite Pokémon only grunted in response, and it was noticeable that it didn't hurt as much as it should've. All the while, after Skuntank's Flamethrower and Growlithe's Flash Fire ability, the Puppy Pokémon opened his mouth to release multiple strong fireballs.

Skuntank was shoved back until he hit the ground. He groaned before collapsing.

Noche groaned with his Pokémon. _'So much for our capture.'_ He looked at his sister. At least she had a stronger and hard-to-defeat Pokémon on hand.

"Lunatone, Ice Beam!" Myd shouted. Though Ice attacks were useless against Fire, she had an idea.

Lunatone obeyed before shooting a white beam. The beam reached Cyndaquil's legs and held them against the ground. It should only take a few thirty seconds or so for the Fire-type Pokémon to defrost the ice, but it was enough time for Myd and Lunatone.

"Cyndaquil, break through it!" Burn exclaimed before he saw his Pokémon engulfed in light blue light. He started yelling in pain. "Cyndaquil, what's wrong?"

"Psychic, boy. Haven't heard of it," Myd explained. "Do you _really_ think you have a chance against us? An entire organization versus a few Gym Leaders. No matter how much power you've got, without knowing its full extent, you are worthless." When she turned her head up to the sky and saw three phoenixes hovering around, she knew she was right. "I presume this is your back-up and my proof that what I said is true."

"I think you're underestimating our powers. Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Myd, Noche, and Burn turned towards the voice. It was Fizz in front of the Pokémon Center next to her starter.

The Pokémon swung her leaf and released multiple leaves towards the Meteorite Pokémon. It shouted in pain and fell. Rock-types were weak against Grass-types.

Cyndaquil was released from Psychic and in good time as well. He was already freed from his icy chains and wanted his revenge. He was about to release a fire attack when one of the three phoenixes, a spiky light golden bird flew down and landed in front of Cyndaquil.

"Starr!" murmured the phoenix in anger and annoyance.

"Starlight!" Myd shouted in amazement. She turned to her Pokémon. "Ice Beam! Get her!"

Lunatone shot its beam. Starlight protected herself and Cyndaquil with her right wing. Her wing was frozen, but with a swift move, the ice broke. The shard from it hit Lunatone.

The ice penetrated some areas of Lunatone's stone-hard skin, but it wasn't enough to knock it out. Starlight knew this, and without hesitation, knocked it out with an attack similar to the starry-bullet attack known as Swift.

"Lunatone, return…" Myd grumbled while she gritted her teeth. She turned to her brother in frustration and shouted, "Let's go, Noche! We're retreating for now!"

"Understood…" Noche knew his limits. He wasn't one to put his pride over what needs to be done to save his and his sister's life. He picked up a small black sphere from his back pocket. He slammed it to the ground and released its smoke.

Starlight looked above. Her siblings nodded to warn her that they had disappeared from their sight as well. The smoke was so dense that it covered the whole area. However, Starlight had the solution. She flapped her wings in hopes of thinning the smoke out and following the twins. While it did work, the twins had already escaped.

* * *

"_Myd, Noche, status report."_

Myd was at first nervous to answer, but she grasps at the hope that the abuse would be verbal instead of physical. "There were two, but we got there a bit late. The Sky Phoenixes were also there, protecting the Gym. We sincerely apologize—w… we've failed."

They could hear Negro's snort. He was appalled, but it was nothing unusual between the Moon Twins and him. _"Tomorrow, Bianca and I will show you how to capture them."_ The connection was cut-off, probably by his end.

Myd looked at her brother. "I got nervous for a guy who isn't even my superior… What the hell?"

"That mission really got to you, huh?"

"I didn't process it until now. So much stuff I could've change in that battle…"

"We were trained for this, sister." He sighed. "Mydian, I know training and the real thing are two separate things, but we've got to get in the zone. If not, we would be useless again."

"Not again…" Myd placed her slender fingers on her brother's hair. "Never again will we be stuck in the mud… underneath the ground. We deserve more."

* * *

Burn was surprised to see Yisel, Xiara, and Xavier at his door at night. They were in white and blue uniforms. He was very surprised to see Yisel's eyes. Her eyes blazed in passion and determination the first time they met; now they were dull and tired. The Ayala twins were right behind her, if for any reason her legs would give out.

"Good to see you here…" she said slowly as if her words were weakening her.

"You shouldn't have come. A simple phone call would've sufficed." Him? Caring for _that devil_? Since when?

"See to believe…"

"Go back home. Take her away, you two." He glared at the both for not stopping her in her tracks. _'Stop it, Burn! What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Before Xiara could retort, Yisel continued, "You beat 'em… the Moon Twins Mydian and Noscure. Their actual names are Myd and Noche, but they hate those names I gave them." She smiled. "Is Fizz here? I'm too weak to search with my psychic powers…"

"You're not weak to talk, I see."

She chuckled.

"She… she left," Burn responded.

Yisel's eyes widen. "D-Does she know how dangerous that is? Especially with the weather forecast for today!" For the second time in a row, Yisel sounded nervous.

"I know she knows that, and I trust that she'll return soon."

"So much faith in you. Will you continue to have that same amount of faith even if the truth is revealed to you?"

"What…?" He was, once again, confused. Just as confused as he was with the Arceus argument a while back.

"Let's go." Yisel turned towards the silent twins. She slowly walked passed them, and they obediently followed as if they were a pair of guards without a say in the conversation.

There was a small wet person walking towards the Gym. Xiara and Xavier stammered her name, but Yisel shushed them immediately. It was _their_ problem, not theirs.

Fizz stood in front of Burn; cold and wet from the rain that had started pouring a few minutes back. Her face was redden in embarrassment and hidden between her orange locks, which her wet and glued to her cheeks. "So…" she whispered almost inaudibly.

She awaited a Burn-like answer—get punished and kicked out.

But it wasn't so this time.

He gestured his hands like a gentleman and showed her inside.

She smiled. There was no need of arguments this time. They understood each other very well.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ PFFT, I'm back, bitches! :D This time I decided to give a backbone to Myd and Noche and strengthen the relationship between the Gym Leaders.


	10. Artha, the Thunder Dragon

**Chapter 11:** Artha, the Thunder Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pokémon _or_ Dragon Booster_. Moviefan18 owns Xiara. AlexMarsden owns Alex. I own Yisel, Sunlight or any Leyendarian Creature.

Y'know the new rule for _Leyenda_, if you don't know (because you didn't read my profile when the news was still posted), read well. Since I need to speed up _Leyenda_, I decided to make two updates before I leave for another story's update. So after this story is updated, I'm gonna work on the next chapter of this story.

Got it? 'Kay, the next chapter of _Leyenda_ starts now…

**Edit:** I've done the worst error of my writing life! It's a sin to the writing arts! I confused myself and wrote the wrong town! It's not Catano, it's Caguas! Just kidding with the worst error of my life and sin, y'know. I'm getting to close with Violetadc. Nooooo!!!!

* * *

Sunlight flew at full speed at the sky, passing a gray brick bridge surrounded by trees. The light blue sky appeared and the sun's rays dropped down at the area. 

A fire was burning on pieces of wood, grass and leaves. A pair of light blue dragon paws had two pieces of bread. The paws entered the flame.

"Why does this fire feel so good now? Yisel said we had these powers since birth. I burned myself with fire a couple of times. Why not now?" a teenage girl asked her black-haired partner.

"Yeah Kitt, like I have the answers for everything that's happening to us. Ask Yisel 'bout it, she's the one who lives here," he answered the electric blue-haired girl's concern half-jokingly.

She removed her paws from the fire and gave one of the toasted breads to the teenager. Her paws glowed white and returned to her gloved human hands. Kitt broke the bread in three slices. She gave a slice to her orange-colored lizard with a flame on the tip of his tail. Another slice was for a small yellow and brown creature that looked like he had his eyes closed. The last piece was for herself. "'Kay Charmander and Abra, eat up. Today we have a full day of hearing Artha bragging that today's the day we're finally gonna get to his Gym," she joked.

Her Pokémon giggled.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny." Artha broke his bread in also three rations. A slice of bread for his sheep-like creature and another for his light blue lizard with a rock head. "Mareep, Bagon, don't listen to her."

"Bay bagon." The Rock Head Pokémon nodded as he took his bread.

Kitt took a bite out of her bread and searched her light blue backpack for a little black notebook. After she found it, she opened it until she found the pictures of the phoenix that passed their area.

"_Summary and Powers__: Sunlight, the Sun Phoenix. Capable of turning the night to day and the day to sunset. With powers like that, it also means she has fire powers and can break a hole in the planet's magnetic field to cause mayor solar damage._

"_Habitat__: a hidden cavern on a beach. Her habitat is uncertain because she moves a lot._

"_Origins__: After birth, Sunlight was placed on the beach where she received all of the lights of the sky. She was blessed and the Pokémon noticed her feathers changed with the sky's lights. Once she learned how to fly, the sky's color changed when she wanted another color."_

"Wow, that's drac," she said as she took another bite. "Hmm, I even wonder how I could read this?"

"Maybe's the power's fault," Artha commented.

"Meh, whatever. It's gonna be useful though." She looked at the trees surrounding them.

"Let's finish and go. We have to hurry and cover more ground before nightfall. We don't know how many Gym Leaders have made it so far."

* * *

"Well, it ain't much like Dragon City, but what else is new?" the black-haired teenager told his companion as they looked at the city. 

Towers, small and tall buildings, multi-colored houses, shops, fountains and other buildings created the part of the city that they had entered.

Artha picked up his black and gold PokéNav. The red dot that was him was in a yellow town. Between the yellow town and the red town that he knew was Bayamón was a Lightning Region town called Abuenas. The town they were in was called Caguas.

"So… what're you gonna call the Gym?" the sixteen-year-old girl asked.

"I don't wanna call it "Gold Lighting Gym" since it'll be the only one with a metallic color—"

"And it'll be hard to find a way to decorate the Gym with gold—"

"And it'll make the other Gyms look like useless."

"And yourself?"

"Well, I _am_ a Thunder Dragon, so why not "Thunder Dragon of the Yellow Thunder Gym of Caguas"."

"Obvious name for dragon." Kitt smirked.

They passed a white, red and yellow building. Kitt looked back and stopped. It was the Pokémon Center. Her green eyes glowed light blue and her yellow jewel in front of her eyes glowed yellow. Artha's body glowed light blue and he abruptly stopped.

"Kitt, I'll say this to you again. I'm not your dummy to practice Psychic on! Thought you got it passed you dragon head the first time."

Ignoring the comment she said, "Artha, you passed the Pokémon Center!"

He looked back at her as her eyes returned to normal and he stopped glowing. It was indeed, the Caguas City Pokémon Center.

They entered the building. It was empty, except for the small pink and white creature jumping on the counter. "Happi! Happi!" it yelled in happiness.

Kitt reached out for her light blue and yellow Pokédex. **Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon. She has a fascination for anything white and round. She carries an egg-shaped rock in her belly and gives it to her friends.**

"Aw! You're so cute!" she squealed as she walked towards the Pokémon.

"How may I help you two?" a kind female voice asked. The two trainers looked at the door in front of the counter and saw a pink-haired woman with a nurse's uniform.

"I'm Artha Penn and this is my friend Kitt Wonn," he said as he pointed his female partner. "We're both Leyenda Gym Leaders." He took out his Pokéball and threw it.

The Sheep Pokémon shook his head. "Ma mareep!"

"May I see your Pokédex, Artha?"

He gave the black and gold Pokédex to the nurse.

She entered the Pokédex to the computer hidden on her counter. A picture of Artha and some information appeared on the screen. "Well, my sister did a good job with the Pokédex as always."

"Wait, you're the Bayamón Nurse Joy's sister?" asked Kitt.

"Yes. She's the technological one in my family. I'm the Electric-type teacher. I teach Electric-types to the children here in town."

"Huh? Who knew?" Kitt mused.

Upbeat news music played in the Pokémon Center. They looked at the television screen above right of the counter. The words _"Noticias de Leyenda"_ and "Leyenda News" appeared on the screen with the flag on Leyenda as the background.

A navy blue-haired woman in a light gray and brown business uniform talked Spanish for a while until she translated what she said. _**"Welcome friends, to another edition of Leyenda News. **__**I'm Sarina Lanes.**_

**_"If you missed this news in the couple of days of announcing it, in Leyendarian and World-Wide News, the Leyenda Gym Leaders have arrived! They're on their journeys and on their way. Yisel wouldn't give us any details on them and… um… send us running with her Fire Dragon attack when we followed her."_** Sarina smiled nervously.

**_"I gave you the good news, now with the good-_bad_ news. Team Eclipse has made an appearance after a year of disappearance on the island. Two members were seen yesterday evening in the Naranjito Mountain Area, now called Flame Mountains because of the town's own Gym Leader._**

**_"The seventeen-year-old Fire Pharaoh and the Orange Fire Gym Leader, Burn Blaze, and his companion and fellow Gym Leader, Fizz Bailey, and our own Leyendarian Creatures: Sunlight, Darkkus and Starlight, stopped them from destroying Flame Mountains and their inhabitants yesterday afternoon. Miss Bailey set off to continue her journey this morning. The Fire Pharaoh is getting to accustomed to his duties as a Gym Leader _and _Leyenda Defender and hopes to open the Gym on Saturday with the rest of the Gyms around the island."_**

Nurse Joy turned off the television. "One Gym down. _Quince_ to go." She giggled and looked at Artha. "Well, _catorce_ anyway."

"Too bad I can't understand Spanish." He looked at Kitt. "Blaze, huh? Ironic."

"You really think Burn's his real name?" she asked.

"'Course not. He, Fizz and the rest of the Dojo are hiding their identities from us."

"Well anyway, I'll be needing both your Pokémon to take care of them. They have to be very tired after your journey." She looked at her watch. "It's still time for lunch if you need something to eat. And don't worry, it's on the house for you two."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" both the trainers said in unison as they gave their Pokéballs to the nurse.

She took them and left towards the door behind the counter. Artha's Mareep followed close behind. Happiny sat on the counter and kept a close watch at the Pokémon Center's entrance.

"If I know enough now…" Artha told himself as he turned to the left and saw the telephones.

* * *

"Did they tell you your grade, Yisel?" Xiara asked as she and the Pyrochic walked down some red steps on a ground hill. Next to them was the white cafeteria building. 

"No, but why do ya ask? You were there with me!"

"I dunno; I'm bored."

Yisel felt a vibration on her blue school skirt. "Darn it, someone's calling."

Both girls ran the empty street in the school towards two-floor wooden buildings that wore connected by a short bridge in the second floor. Yisel looked left and right and took out her cell phone without opening it.

"Now?! I can't answer right now! What were you thinkin'?" the Pyrochic exclaimed to herself.

"Who is it?" Xiara asked. "A Gym Leader?"

"I think. It's the Caguas Pokémon Center."

**_"¡Hola Joseph!"_** flirting girlish voices exclaimed behind them. The girls looked back, where a wooden staircase was. A multitude of girls—seventh graders the girls imagined—were staring dreamily on the hill next to the cafeteria.

"Xiara?" Yisel's hand passed in front of Xiara's brown eyes. She snapped her fingers, but no avail. She was staring dreamily at the shorthaired blond boy in the stairs. "Xiara?! Snap outta it!"

The ninth grader walked towards the seventh grade buildings. "Yo Yisel, can ya do me a favor?"

"What happened?" asked the brunette.

"The guys just dared me to challenge you to a battle. I know I'm gonna lose, but heck, they dared me. Can you accept the challenge and get this over with already? I told them I had something better to do."

"Well, with that optimism, how can I say no?" she said sarcastically, but the boy understood what she meant by that. "Heck, I got nothin' better to do. I accept the battle."

* * *

"She isn't answering. Maybe she's still in school," the male Gym Leader said. 

"No, I didn't notice," said Kitt sarcastically as she pointed at the empty Pokémon Center. "Enough of the obvious, I'm hungry."

* * *

It was evening; rush hour was present around the city. A black car passed by the Pokémon Center. 

"See something?" a bald dark-skinned and dark gray-eyed man with a cloak said while driving the vehicle.

"No dragons, no sparks, no lightning, _nada_," his long white-haired light blue-eyed companion said. She also had a gray cloak. "It's only a three day trip from Bayamón to Caguas by foot. So they should be here already." Something caught her eyes. Two dragons: a light blue with a fire mane and a white and golden one.

"How hard can it be to find two—"

"Dragons!" she yelled. "Negro, the dragons are here."

He smirked. "Then let's more."

* * *

"City… city… more city!" exclaimed the white dragon. His blue eyes scanned the area below him. "Where's the Gym?" 

"Calm down, Artha," said the light blue dragon. "It has to be here."

"Hey dragons, down here!" a girl shouted from below. A Spearow flew up to them and pointed his beak at his trainer. He dived and landed on his trainer's shoulder.

"Alex, what're you doing here?!" Kitt shouted at her. Both dragons landed and turned into their human forms.

"I'm the Gym Guardian Leader of the Caguas City Gym," the CAMH student said proudly. "Yisel told me that you called her, but she couldn't answer 'cause she was in school. She's sorry 'bout that."

"Well, that explains something." Kitt glared at Artha. "I told you not to call her."

"Ya seem lost. You still looking for your Gym or something?" Alex saw that they both blushed of embarrassment. "Ya still lookin' for the Gym!" The dark-skinned girl laughed. "There's nothin' to be ashamed of. You're looking at the wrong place for starters. The Gym's outside the city, almost starting to the country limit of Caguas."

"You're kidding?" Artha said dumbfounded.

"Nope. Want me to show you the way?"

* * *

Alex laughed. "The first person to be carried by a dragon Gym Leader. Ha-ha!" 

"Stop enjoying yourself and tell us where's the Gym. There's no time to lose," Artha said as he and Kitt—both in dragon form—flew above the city. He carried the thirteen-year-old teenager on his back."

"Okay, Thunder Dragon. Sheesh!" Alex looked towards the horizon. "See that empty space surrounded by the trees? Where the two metal dragon rods are? There it is."

"You're saying that the Gym's hidden?"

"Security and defense. No one can enter the Gym 'cause it's hidden underground. Only the Thunder Dragon, strong enough to emit a charge so big to make the Gym's mechanisms work and elevate the Gym from the ground," explained Alex. "The security system is very old. Almost five hundred-years old, but it's the best."

The dragons landed on the empty field that was surrounded by trees. Two metal rods stood on the ground; both had a thin dragon form.

The white dragon put down the Gym Guardian Leader. "So what do I have to do? Electrocute 'em?"

"Yeah, a Thunderbolt or a Thunder attack will do almost the same effect to the Gym, but I suggest the Thunder attack since it's more powerful and we all don't know how powerful your Thunderbolt is."

"Alright! Here goes nothin'!" His white and gold wings extended and started charging. He put all of his paws on the ground. His lightning-shaped tail sparked from the consumed electricity. The golden horns on his head emitted a big spark that then covered his entire body. "Thunder!"

A surge of electricity flew towards the dragon-shaped rods. The thunder hit the rods and they got electrocuted. A big static united both rods.

When Artha stopped the attack, the static still passed between the rods. A low rumbling trembled and sounded in the area. The earth shook roughly as a building emerged from the ground. It was so large that a few trees fell down and branches broke and fell.

After the small earthquake, they could see the Gym. A white building with a yellow dome that had a rim that divided the dome in two. The building had a few dragon designs around it.

The dragon-shaped rods stopped emitting the spark. The building stopped elevating itself from the ground.

"Drac! That's big!" said Kitt amazed.

"And you're exactly what we need. Altaria, Fury Attack!"

The Gym Leaders and Alex looked back. A big light blue bird with clouds for wings flew towards them.

"Thunderbolt!" Artha's whole body was covered in electricity and threw a thunderbolt at the Humming Pokémon.

The Dragon/Flying-type dodged the attack with beautiful grace. "I don't think you should even try hitting my Altaria," said the woman in front of them. A dark-skinned man with a four-winged purple bat accompanied her. "Now Altaria, Dragonbreath! Knock them down!"

"No you won't! Jack, Aerial Ace!" Alex called as she threw her Pokéball.

"Spear-row!" the Normal/Flying-type cried. He flew an incredible speed towards Altaria and hit the Pokémon.

"Crobat," Negro said to his Bat Pokémon.

"Cro?" the Pokémon asked.

"Confuse the Spearow for us."

"Bat." Crobat flew cautiously through the air, not letting the Tiny Bird Pokémon see him.

Kitt saw the Poison/Flying-type and reached for her own Pokéball. "Charmander, Ember!"

The Lizard Pokémon came out. "Char!" He opened his mouth and threw multiple fireballs.

The fireballs hit Crobat and the Pokémon yelled in pain.

* * *

"Jack, Peck!" yelled the CAMH student. 

"Altaria, Dragonbreath!" Blanca ordered.

A breath of green fire was thrown and flew towards Jack. The Tiny Bird Pokémon took the hit and fell.

"_Querida_ Altaria, do Dragonbreath once more!"

Altaria opened her beak again and a green energy formed in her beak.

"Mareep, Thundershock!"

"Reep!" A short thunderbolt hit the Humming Pokémon and she fell. A few sparks popped up on her body.

Alex looked at Artha and Mareep. "Thanks!" She looked at her Pokémon. "Jack, finish Altaria off with Fury Attack!"

"Row!" Jack flew towards the Dragon/Flying-type Pokémon and scratched her multiple times until the Pokémon fainted.

Blanca growled as she returned her Pokémon to her Pokéball. "_¡No sera la última vez que nos veran, Líderes!_ It won't be the last time you'll see us, Leaders!" She looked at her partner. "Negro, let's go!"

"Not yet. Crobat, Confuse Ray!" Negro ordered.

"Cro!" Crobat's eyes glowed purple.

"No you not! Charmander, Metal Claw!" shouted Kitt.

Charmander jumped as his claws glowed slivery white. He slashed Crobat's face and his two right wings.

"Cro-bat!" the Bat Pokémon shouted in pain as he fell to the ground and fainted.

"Crobat, return!" growled the Team Eclipse member. He looked at Blanca. "Let's go. We have enough."

"Right!" She and Negro ran to the black car that was near the Gym. They entered and left.

* * *

"Do we have the information that we need?" asked Negro as he smirked at Blanca. 

"Like we did when we were at Team Galaxy…" she said and she pressed a button at the car's monitor that showed pictures of Artha, Kitt and their Pokémon. "We do in Team Eclipse too."

* * *

"Team Eclipse again?!" Alex said to herself. "Are they following the Gym Leaders or somethin'?" 

"Team Eclipse _did _followed Burn and Fizz to Naranjito," pondered Artha out loud. "Makes you wonder if they are following every Gym Leader."

"Makes you wonder who's protected and who's not?" Kitt said. "But anyway, let's go inside. Artha, you've been gloating 'bout seeing your Gym for two days now."

"No, I haven't."

"Scales! Thought you'd believe me."

"I'd believe you," a voice said followed by a roar from a second voice.

"Beau!" Artha knew that roar anywhere. His red and blue quadruped dragon was back. He petted Beau's head. "How are ya, boy?"

Beau growled happily.

"That Beau's like a freakin' broken record. "When're we gonna see Artha? When're we gonna see Artha?" Sheesh. One more day and he was a roasted dragon," Yisel said angrily as she glared at the dragon. Beau just grinned at her and chuckled. "Saw the battle. You three did a good job out there. Not showing your powers to Team Eclipse is one of the best ways to keep 'em clueless about yourselves." She looked at Alex. "Great job, Alex! Reason why I chose you as Gym Guardian Leader."

"Heh, don't thank me, thank Jack! He did all the fightin'." Alex smiled.

The Pyrochic nodded and looked at the Gym Leaders. "A mistake Burn and Fizz did was to show their powers to Myd and Noche. They learned how to counter attack them. They almost failed for two main reasons: one being more practice, two being showing their powers. If it wasn't for Sunlight, Darkkus and Starlight, they would've lost everything."

"Well, that's God for ya. Bringing fate to people at the right time and space," Alex commented and nodded to herself.

The group entered the Gym. It had a rustic design to it: granite walls, ground for the battling area, bleachers for spectators and the room was big because of the dome giving the Gym more height. On one of the walls, a black flag hung vertically covering that part of the wall.

Artha walked towards it and touched it. The flag glowed yellow and a dragon-shaped thunderbolt designed appeared on the flag.

"See Kitt," he said as he pointed at the flag. "Thunder Dragon was good." He checked the flag and found that it hid a door. Artha opened the door and discovered a living room.

"I remember this, Yisel," Alex told the Pyrochic. "You let me chose the furniture and everything here."

"The clothes and dragon staff too?" Artha said as he looked at the floor. White and yellow folded clothes, a black belt with places to put Pokéballs and a black, white and yellow staff with a dragonhead on top of it laid on the floor.

"This happened with the Fire Pharaoh also. When a Gym Leader touches the Gym, it releases new clothes and an item. To Burn, the item was the Omnirma, Every Weapon," Yisel explained. She looked at Kitt. "Kitt, you should stay in Caguas for the night. It's very dangerous to leave at night. Fizz left yesterday night to cover more ground, but actually covered more ground to return since she realized that it _was_ dangerous at night… and mainly because it started to rain after she left."

They all heard a roar. They looked back at the Gym and saw that Beau had yawned and lay on the ground preparing to sleep.

The group all laughed. Artha's journey was over.

'_Two down, fourteen to go. Fire Pharaoh, Thunder Dragon… I doubt that Crobat and Altaria fainted that easily. Team Eclipse is looking for information on the Pokémon as well.'

* * *

_

_**A/N:**_ Ha! Finished! School isn't letting me have a break. After one project, comes the other. Don't you hate when the teachers do that? Well, this chapter is done. Going to start the next. By the way, _querida_ means dear.

Next chapter's name: _Deets, la Guerrera del Aire_


	11. Deets, the Wind Warrior

**Chapter 12:** Deets, the Wind Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pokémon, Get Ed, Super Robot Monkey Team _or _Dragon Booster_. Moviefan18 owns Xiara. AlexMarsden owns Alex. I own Yisel and any Leyendarian Creature that can appear on this chapter. Well, it's Holy Week and I have it off, so I can write and update. Yay!

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" the boys yelled as they all knocked at the girls' bedroom door. "We've gotta go!"

The door opened and a tornado of fire hit the boys and the monkeys. "Shut up!" Deets and Nova yelled. The door slammed shut in their faces.

"Well," Chiro coughed, his and the boys' faces were covered in black ash by the fire. "That went well."

* * *

"I'm gonna be the only girl in the group again," complained the yellow robot monkey.

"It's alright," said Deets. "You'll be on your own Gym in no time."

"In no time? I think we're gonna have to fly to get there. We don't have much time."

"True. We have to ask Yisel before she starts school."

* * *

"Then Blaziken did a back flip and in midair, he kicked Hitmontop on his face and fainted when he hit the ground," Yisel said to her friend.

"Heh, that's nothing," Alex said as she put her foot on the white wall she was leaning on. "Yesterday, Jack battled an Altaria and thanks to the Thunder Dragon, he stopped the Altaria."

"Is that true, Yisel?" asked Xavier and everyone looked at the psychic brunette.

"Yeah, a Thundershock paralyzed Altaria's wings—" A vibration interrupted Yisel. She was relieved that school had not started. They were in front of the school library. She picked up her cell phone and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey Yisel, it's Deets. We have a question to ask you."_

"What is it?"

"_We haven't covered much ground. We're in Northern Ciales and they ask if they can fly to the next Gym."_

Yisel sighed. She knew that was coming soon. "It cuts their journey, but it has to be done. I already have two Gym Leaders and today I'll receive between two or three Gym Leaders, I already lost count, so my friends and I have to prepare. Tell them to do it and yourself too. I want a call by noon or so. Got that?"

"_Right. We're off."_

"Well," the Pyrochic sighed again and she closed her cell phone. She looked at her friends. "These are gonna be hard days, but y'all are strong and skilled. Can y'all take the challenge?" Yisel secretly eyed at Julia, who smiled at her.

They all nodded. _"¡Sí!"_

* * *

"Thanks for your service, Nurse Joy," said Deets to the Northern Ciales nurse.

"Say hello to my older sister for me," she said with a smile.

"If you're a Move Teacher, what is she?"

"A Pokémon Breeder."

"She raises Pokémon?"

"_And_ Pokémon eggs."

"Well, good-bye," the pink-haired teen said as she started to leave.

"Have a safe trip!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Chansey! Chansey!" shouted the Egg Pokémon as she waved.

The teenager left the Pokémon Center and met up with the rest of the Gym Leaders.

"What did she say?" the red monkey said. "Can we fly or can we let the Gyms die?"

Nova hit his cheek with her tail. "Not funny, Sprx."

"What? I was lifting the mood up a little."

"That's Otto and Loogie's job," the yellow monkey said as she pointed at the green monkey and the teenager with a catfish puppet on his hand. "Where do we go?" She and the rest of the Gym Leaders looked at Moordryd, who was kind of their leader of their journey—though he looked that he was in a bad mood all the time.

He picked his black and white PokéNav. "We can fly to Lares, the middle town between all of our Gyms, and then separate from there and get there on time," he said. _'Though I don't see why I should be in this mess. I don't even know this dimension.'_

"I guess I have to fly to Central Ciales by myself," Deets sighed. "I guess I'll see you guys."

"Whoo-hoo! No more girls!" Lance exclaimed, but shouted when he felt a metal tail slap him on his head.

"If you haven't noticed, _I'm_ a girl," Nova said as she put her metal paws on her hips.

"Haven't noticed…" joked the ten-year-old redhead as he rubbed his head.

The group waved at Deets and then looked at the sky. The air tunnel—also known as the Leyenda Air Current or LAC—hovered in the sky. Inside of it, Pokémon flew at high speeds.

All of the humans' backs glowed different colors and soon wings formed from them: dragon wings, water wings, angel wings and lightning wings. The robot monkeys' jetpacks lit a small flame.

They all said their good-byes and took to the skies. The group took to the LAC that flowed to the west and to their destination. Deets, on her white angel wings—often known as the Air Gym Leaders wings—flew south.

* * *

Pidgey chirped happily as she flew in the sky. It was a mountainous area, just the way she liked it. No loud sounds, no tall buildings; just trees, mountains, natural sound—the simple life of Ciales.

"Pidgey, you see anything that looks like a Gym?" her trainer shouted from the trail.

"Pidga!" the Normal/Flying-type shouted back. She shook her head to the Gym Leader.

"Then come down now. I'll let you rest," Deets said.

Pidgey prepared for her landing when she noticed something in the trees meters from her trainer. A pair of shinning red eyes was gazing at the teen. The eyes of a Pokémon; Pidgey knew very well to whom those eyes belong to. "Pidgey…" she chirped in a whisper to herself.

The Tiny Bird Pokémon looked frantically around the perimeter for a safe place. She saw something that might please her trainer.

"Pidgey!" the Pokémon shouted at Deets. The teen looked up. "Pidga pid pid gey!" With one wing, Pidgey pointed to the horizon and to where the trail led them.

"You saw the town?"

"Gey!" Pidgey exclaimed happily. She dove down to her trainer and pulled her short black skirt/belt with her beak. "Pidga pidga!"

"'Kay, let's fly!" Deets made her wings appear and flew with her Pokémon.

The Pokémon that watched over the Gym Leader closed its eyes, and then opened them with a decision. The Pokémon ran behind the trainer, maintaining its distance and maintaining hidden from their sight.

* * *

'_This place is nothing that I've ever seen before,'_ her leader's words rang in her head.

"Burn's right," said Deets to her Pidgey. "Isn't he, Pidgey?"

"Gey!" she nodded.

* * *

"_Heard that you made it to Flame Mountains, Burn," said Deets to the dark-skinned teen through the videophone in the Pokémon Center. "How is it?"_

"This place is nothing that I've seen before," _he answered._ "I can't believe what Yisel has told us about Leyenda being in danger. It's so peaceful here."

"_There's something different about you," Loogie noticed. "I can't put a finger on it."_

"Cynda!"

"Lithe!"

"Hound!"

_Three Fire-types appeared next to him. Cyndaquil climbed to his head, Growlithe climbed on his arm and a black dog with brown fur around his mouth and belly, a gray headpiece and gray bone-like pieces of armor on his back and on each of his paws poked his head from the table._

"I think you've met Cyndaquil, now meet Growlithe and Houndour. I caught Growlithe with Fizz before I found the Gym and I caught Houndour yesterday,"_ commented Burn._

"_You look better than before," Deets said._

"_A whole lot…" started Loogie._

_"Lighter," said Dr. Pinch. While in Progress City, the Dojo Leader had some sort of dark appearance of a past anger or hurt—they thought—that when they saw him sort of peaceful and happy, it was strange for them._

'I wonder if Fizz noticed when they were traveling together,'_ thought Deets. "What happened?"_

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just like it up here," _he said with a smile._

"_Have you heard from Fizz after she left?"_

"Yeah, she called me today. She'll be in her own Gym tomorrow. I haven't heard from Ed, so don't ask."

"_Does she have more Pokémon?" asked Loogie._

"An Eevee and she caught a Weedle today."

"_Those worm-thingies that turn into giant drill bees?" the catfish puppet asked._

"Yeah, why?"

"_She better train it!" Dr. Pinch exclaimed._

* * *

The Ciales Mountain Area was different from Flame Mountains, yet almost the same to the Fire Pharaoh's description.

It was a complete set of mountains. Unlike Flame Mountains, these mountains had no rivers or bridges between them. There was no road or trail that was in a straight surface. The houses were like mansions: giant structure, support and ground. The only church was the biggest structure of them all; a brown and peach colored church with a white star-shaped cross on the top. The whole structure looked like it was grasping the mountain on which it stood.

A smaller white and light pink structure was below, but it was still bigger than the houses. The entrance had two stone feathers crossing each other at the top. It was a two-story building with a giant Gym floor on the back.

"It's the Gym!" Deets looked at Pidgey. "Thank you, Pidgey!"

"Gey pidga!" The Normal/Flying-type looked behind at where they had gone. "Pidgey…"

"Okay Pidgey, I'll let you rest."

"Pidga?" Pidgey looked at her trainer as she picked up the Pokéball. "Pidga pidga!" she shouted frantically as the beam hit her and she was sent to her Pokéball.

"What's wrong with you?" Deets looked at Pidgey's Pokéball. She placed it on her backpack and landed on one of the many inclined roads. Next to the road was the Pokémon Center.

The building was different from the other Pokémon Centers she had seen. It was bigger and had a rustic look, just like the chapel.

Deets entered the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy?" It was empty. Not even her faithful Pokémon was there.

She heard some footsteps towards her left and saw a pink Pokémon with feather-like features on her arms and on her hips that made her look like a nurse. "Blissey," she whispered before she left.

Deets followed the Pokémon to a big room that was filled with shelves and eggs of different designs.

"Blissey blissey!" She heard Blissey say.

"Come in, please," Deets heard Nurse Joy's voice next to the shelves she was seeing. She walked to another shelf and saw Nurse Joy with a black and red colored egg and Blissey with a rag on her paw. "You must be our Gym Leader, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Deets. You must be the Pokémon Breeder Nurse Joy, right?"

"Correct. I'm just taking a look at this egg. It's supposed to hatch this week." Nurse Joy placed the egg on the shelf. "Do your Pokémon need healing?"

"My Pidgey must be tired by all her flying." The teen picked up the Pokéball. "Misdreavus is okay."

"You must be tired too," she said as she picked up Deets's Pokéball. "Eat, you must be hungry."

* * *

"_Copien lo que está en la pizarra y les contaré sobre todo esto luego en la clase,"_ the Spanish Teacher told the students and she sat on her desk. ("Write what's on the blackboard and I'll tell everything about this later on in class.")

The students started to copy the information on their notebooks before they heard a small dinging from the intercom. _"Con el permiso, maestra. ¿Aquí está Yisel Rosario?"_ ("Excuse me, teacher. Is Yisel Rosario here?")

She looked around for the Pyrochic. _"Sí."_

"_Tiene que ir a la oficina."_ ("She has to go to the office.")

The students looked at Yisel as she stood up. "It better be a Gym Leader's call," she muttered as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Yisel opened the door and entered the office. She met with the woman in the desk.

"_Hay una llamada para ti del Centro Pokémon de Ciales,"_ the woman said to her. ("There's a call for you from the Ciales Pokémon Center.")

"_Lo esperaba, gracias,"_ she thanked the woman and she picked up the videophone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Yisel!"_

"_Mis Misdre,"_ a ghost with a head for a body and reddish pearls said happily.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"_We're in Ciales."_

"Yeah, I know. They already told me that. Have you found your Gym?"

"_Found it, yes. Entered it, no."_

"Then enter it already! Don't keep yourself waiting. Team Eclipse might come. Go! Go! I'll send the Gym Guardian Leader later."

"_What about lunch?"_

"You need to get that Leyendarian Item. You can eat later. Just go!"

"_Fine…"_ sighed Deets. _"I guess I have no choice."_

"Atta girl!" Yisel looked at Misdreavus from the screen. "Take care of her, y'hear. She needs someone to cover her back while Pidgey is with Joy."

"_How'd you—"_

"Hello, I'm a psychic."

"_Right, I forgot. See ya."_

Yisel hung the phone. She sighed. _'The rest of 'em better be today.'_ She looked at the office. A few people were looking at her. "What?" Then the people turned their gazes at something else. "Hmm," she huffed. "That's better."

* * *

"Blissey," Deets said as she turned to the pink Pokémon on the automatic sliding door.

"Bli?" The Happiness Pokémon turned to the teenager. Blissey has a white rag on her hand; she was cleaning the door. "Bli blissey?"

"I'm gonna look at the Gym. I'll eat later. Can you tell that to Nurse Joy?"

"Bli bli." Blissey nodded.

"C'mon Misdreavus, let's go!" The pink-haired girl ran out of the Pokémon Center. Her Screech Pokémon followed her.

The Gym Leader took a quick flight with her Pokémon to the white and light pink building below the church. They landed on the white concrete path.

Deets ran towards the Gym, ignoring the amazing details in the structure. She placed her hands on the wooden doors.

The doors swung open and air exiled the Gym.

"Misdrea?" Misdreavus cocked her head.

"Yeah… it shouldn't do that. Air should enter the Gym, not exit from it."

Deets and Misdreavus entered the Gym. The inside actually looked like a house. The house had a rustic look to it, just like some buildings in that mountain range.

"Mis!" the Pokémon called her trainer. "Mis misdreavus."

"You wanna investigate the house?" she asked.

"Mi!" she squealed happily.

The teenager and Pokémon started to investigate. The house looked to be designed for Flying-types to also live inside. The house was like an invitation or a nest to them.

When they entered the bedroom, they noticed something on the bed; some folded clothes and two feathers were on the bed.

"Wow, this is drad," Deets said as she picked up and observed the clothes.

"Misdreavus." The Screech Pokémon nudged her a little bit.

"You want me to try it on?"

"Mi!"

"Well, okay!" She smiled and left to the bathroom.

Misdreavus started to notice the bedroom. Light pink and white walls, the wall behind the bed had a pink feather design painted on. The bed had veils that made it look like in medieval times. The white curtains in the windows fell dramatically on the floor.

"How do I look, Misdreavus?"

The Ghost-type looked at the entrance of the bathroom. Her owner had finally changed clothes. She had a magenta coat that reached just below her knees, a white tank top underneath, black skinny jeans and white boots. There were two holes on her tank top and coat just for wing usage. The two feathers—one white and one black—were on her ponytail as accessories. A gray belt hung on her hips with six places to put Pokéballs; one was already in use by Misdreavus's Pokéball.

"Misdreavus!" the Ghost-type said with a smile.

Multiple chirps and calls were heard entering the house. The Gym Leader and the Pokémon walked down the stairs and noticed that the branches and bird perches were full and getting full by Flying-type Pokémon.

"Swablu!" said a cheery small light blue bird with cotton tufts for wings.

"Mis misdrea vus vus!" Misdreavus smiled.

"Hello to you too!" Deets picked up her pink and white Pokédex.

**Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Its wings are like cotton tufts. If it perches on someone's head, it looks like a cotton hat.**

Swablu flew towards the living room. There was a door on the wall and Swablu wanted to enter it. "Blu blu."

Deets opened the door and Swablu flew out. The Normal/Flying-type showed her the outdoor Gym. The pink feather symbol was in the middle of the battlefield. Light blue bleachers sat on two sides of the field.

"Murkrow…" cawed a black crow with the top of his head shaped like a witch's hat and had a bushy tail feathers. He was perched on the bleachers.

The teen pointed her Pokédex at the Pokémon.

**Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. It is believed that seeing this Pokémon at night will bring about ominous occurrences. It is said to carry misfortune.**

The Dark/Flying-type yawned. He looked at the Gym Leader and flew towards her. "Murkrow row row."

"What?" she asked.

"Murkrow row row. Murkrow mu krow krow!"

"I dunno what you're saying, but this place is amazing!"

Murkrow sighed. She was not going to get it. He had a warning.

"Drapion, Pin Missile!"

"Claydol, Psybeam!"

Spikes and light blue energy fell down towards the Gym Leader. She jumped and dodged them.

"Two against one, girl. I say you should give up already!"

"Please, the faster you do it, the less time we waste up here."

Deets and the Pokémon around her looked up. Two humans stood on the roof of the Gym. They had Team Eclipse's black and gray uniform. They jumped off the Gym with incredible grace and speed.

"Yo, I'm Luna," said a dark-skinned woman with silver white hair tied on a braid. Her gray eyes glared at the pink-haired girl.

"And I'm Helyo," said a smooth-talking man with golden slightly spiky hair and hazel eyes.

"And these are our Pokémon, Drapion." Luna pointed to the Pokémon that looked like a big purple poisonous scorpion.

"And Claydol." Helyo pointed as his big clay pot-shaped Pokémon with many eyes.

"Thanks for the introduction, but in any case, I have to beat you. Misdreavus, Psywave!" ordered Deets.

"Mis!" the Screech Pokémon shouted as her red middle pearl glowed light blue and shot an energy beam towards the two Pokémon.

"Drapion, Pin Missile!" Luna commanded.

"Dra." The Poison/Dark-type's claw glowed white and multiple spikes shot out towards Misdreavus's attack.

A cloud of smoke appeared as both attacks clashed together.

"Claydol, Hyper Beam!" Helyo's voice called out.

An orange beam was shot on the smoke. The beam went straight towards Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus, dodge it!" Deets yelled. Her Pokémon was lost in the smoke and could not escape it.

"Ab-sol!"

A white boomerang-like beam hit the Hyper Beam. Both attacks also created more smoke.

Deets and a few of the Flying-type Pokémon looked back. A white wolf-like creature with a navy blue tail and horn sticking out of her head appeared on the roof of the Gym. Her red eyes gazed on Deets.

"Pidga, pid pid?" On her horn, landed a Pidgey. "Pid gey gey."

"Absol." The Pokémon nodded.

Deets picked up her Pokédex.

**Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger.**

"Pidgey pidga." Pidgey flew down towards her trainer.

"So this is what you were freaking about." Her Pokémon nodded with embarrassment. "Absol was following us. She was trying to warn us about Team Eclipse."

"Pid pid." The Tiny Bird Pokémon nodded once again.

"Stop talkin' and start battlin', girl. We don't have all day," Luna said as her Drapion came next to her.

"Absol sol." The Dark-type's horn glowed white as she swung her head. Energy lashed out of the horn and flew towards Luna and Drapion.

The silver-haired woman and Pokémon jumped out of the way. "Poison Fang."

Drapion's fangs glowed purple and jumped towards Absol.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!"

A white energy flew towards Drapion and hit him on the back. The energy cease and it turned out it was the Normal/Flying-type Pokémon.

"Absol!" Drapion looked back. The Disaster Pokémon jumped at him and bit his neck.

"Espeon, Swift."

"Tweetsie, Gust."

Drapion looked back. A gust of golden starts flew towards him. Absol stopped biting the Pokémon and left out of the way of the combination attack. He was hit and soon had fainted.

"Drapion, don't give up now." Luna looked at where the Gym Leader was. Two uniformed girls were next to her; one she knew very well. "Yisel, shoulda known you'd come to protect the Gym Leader. That's so predictable of you."

"Luna, Helyo, nice seeing you two again. How have you've been? It's been a year since the last I've seen you." Yisel smirked.

"Y'know, well. Planning to destroy the Gym Leaders with Helyo here."

"Y'know you're wasting your time. This Gym is full of Flying-types that would help the Gym Leader at all costs." Yisel looked back and saw many Flying-types on the door waiting for a signal so they could attack.

"You should give up already," Julia said with a smirk.

"Says who? A weakling Guardian and the Pyrochic?" Helyo said. "Claydol, Hyper Beam, and make it a great one to destroy these pathetic girls!"

"Clay…" hummed Claydol as its hands rose up and glowed orange. The Pokémon was charging.

"Hey Deets," whispered Yisel. The teen looked at her. "Use those feathers, Plows. They're your Leyendarian Items."

"How?" she asked.

"One is good, one is bad; one is a bow and one is an arrow. Choose wisely 'cause I'm not gonna tell you."

The Ciales Gym Leader picked the two feathers from her ponytail. She held the white feather as a bow and the black one as an arrow. Both glowed with the same color as the feather and grew, transforming themselves into a bow and energy arrow.

Deets pointed the arrow at Claydol. She freed it from her grip and flew towards Claydol. The Pokémon was hit and its hands went down and stopped glowing.

"This is pathetic, y'know," Luna said to Helyo. "We didn't saw a Leyendarian Creature too. Yisel's right, we wasted our time here."

"Do we go?" he said as he picked up his Pokéball and returned Claydol.

"Hell yeah." The woman turned to the Pyrochic. "This is just a random battle, Yisel. Just a practice battle. See ya soon." She returned her Drapion and nodded to her partner.

Helyo pressed a button on his watch and a black helicopter flew down at them. They climbed the helicopter's roped ladder and soon left.

"_Los dejastes escapar, Yisel. ¿Por qué?"_ Julia asked as her Pidgey, Tweetsie, landed on her head. ("You let them escape, Yisel. Why?")

"They're testing out strengths, Julia. But we gave them just the minimal of our full extent, did we?"

"_¡Claro!"_ She smiled. ("Of course!")

"Maybe…" said Deets in a modest tone.

"Don't worry, these Pokémon will help you train your own Pokémon and yourself." Yisel turned to Absol. "Thanks for the help, Absol."

"Absol." The Disaster Pokémon nodded and started to walk away.

"Absol, wait." Deets said as she ran towards the Dark-type Pokémon. "Maybe you can stay with us. It's the least we can do and there's a lot of space for you too."

"Ab…" The Pokémon blinked twice. Almost nobody liked the Disaster Pokémon as their own; they said that they were a curse. Then she closed her eyes and smiled. "Ab sol sol."

"She's honored," translated Yisel.

"Absol, sol absol ab."

"She wants to battle your Pokémon. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Pidgey and Misdreavus?" she asked.

"Absol ab sol-sol." The Dark-type turned to Swablu and Murkrow.

"You want _four_ Pokémon battling you? _Four?_"

"Ab." Absol nodded as she stood in a fighting stance.

Pidgey, Swablu and Murkrow flew towards the battlefield and landed on it. Misdreavus floated above the Flying-type Pokémon.

"Attack!"

* * *

"We got a lot of Leaders comin' to the West, Helyo," Luna commented.

"What're you thinking?" replied Helyo as he drove the helicopter.

"We've gotta separate. I take North-West and you take South-West."

"Okay… but be careful."

"I will. Don't worry, dude. Just deploy the Lunar X when I say so." She gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and walked at the end of the helicopter, where there was a black motorcycle with Team Eclipse's symbol on it. She placed a black helmet and sat on the motorcycle. "Deploy, Helyo."

"All right!" He pulled a lever that activated a hidden door below the motorcycle.

Lunar X and Luna fell down on the sky. She activated two wings on each side of Lunar X and the motorcycle flew on the sky as a plane.

* * *

Murkrow, Swablu and Misdreavus had fainted. Only Pidgey was still standing against Absol.

"Absol absol?" The Disaster Pokémon showed her fangs.

"Pidga," chirped Pidgey.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!" Deets ordered.

The Tiny Bird Pokémon flew rapidly towards Absol, creating a white light behind her.

If Absol wanted to be caught, she had to lose. As Pidgey closed in, she hid her fangs and waited for the full blast of Pidgey's Quick Attack.

"Pidga," the Normal/Flying-type said in shock as she hit Absol. The Dark-type did not fight back!

"Absol…" the Pokémon said before fainting. She even thanked Pidgey.

"Pokéball, go!" Deets said as she threw a Great Ball at the Disaster Pokémon.

The Great Ball hit Absol and then threw a red beam at the Pokémon. The Pokémon turned into part of the beam and returned with it. The ball's button blinked red as the Great Ball moved. When the Great Ball stopped moving and a ding sound stopped its blinking, they all knew that the capture was complete.

Deets walked towards the blue ball and picked it up. "Good job, Pidgey. We have Absol."

"Pidgey pidga." The Tiny Bird Pokémon nodded happily. She looked at Yisel.

Yisel shrugged. _'What can I say? Absol wanted an owner and she was winning. She needed to lose to be captured. Goes to show, Pokémon—even the Disaster Pokémon—would even lose their winning battle just for an owner.'_

Julia walked to the Gym Leader. "I'm Julia, the Gym Guardian Leader of Ciales."

"We've met in Bayamón, didn't we?"

"_Sí."_

"I guess I have to start learning Spanish then." She chuckled a bit.

"_Y yo más el inglés."_ The CAMH student scratched her head sheepishly. ("And I my English.")

"Julia and I have a pass from school, so we're free for the rest of the day," explained Yisel. She picked up something from her uniform's pocket. "This is yours. Like a delivery given by Nurse Joy." She threw Pidgey's Pokéball at her.

Deets caught the Pokéball. "Thanks. I was wondering how Pidgey got out."

"Julia." The girl turned to the Pyrochic. _"Explicale a…"_ She turned to Deets. "What are you gonna call yourself and the Gym?"

"Wind Warrior of the Pink Wind Gym of Ciales."

"_Explicale a la Guerrera del Aire sus deberes como Líder del Gimnacio y su trabajo como Guardiana de Leyenda. No te preocupes, le contaré a tus padres que estas en el Gimnacio. Me voy pa' Carolina y después pa' otros dos Gimnacios. Si me necesitas, me llamas."_ She nodded as if to confirm that Julia got all of what she said. ("Explain to the Wind Warrior her duties as a Gym Leader and her work as a Leyenda Guardian. Don't worry, I'll tell your parents that you're in the Gym. I'm gonna go to Carolina and then to two more Gyms. If you need me, call me.")

Julia nodded back. "All right."

"What did you told her?" the Wind Warrior asked.

"You'll know soon enough. Goodbye, girls! Teleport!" With a movement of Yisel's purple glowing hand, she disappeared.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Gah! Finally finished this chapter. Y'know that I wrote half of this while on a mountain. Not pretty looking down at it. I don't know how those mountain folk can even live up there. There's danger of falling in every corner!

Next Chapter: _Ed, el Guardián de la Estática_


	12. Ed, the Static Guardian

**Chapter 13:** Ed, the Static Guardian

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _Pokémon_, _Get Ed_, _Dragon Booster_, or _Super Robot Monkey Team_. Yes, I'm back! Some changes will be done, so if the towns sound different, that's okay because of this chapter and beyond, aren't gonna be affected by the make-over I'm gonna give this story.

* * *

Sunlight, the Sun Phoenix of Leyenda, flew her usual route around Leyenda—the morning light right behind her. She took notice of shouts in the West Calo Pokémon Center, but continued, believing it was no harm.

"C'mon, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Ed shouted at a sleeping Parmon.

"Just five more minutes, Mommy…" he muttered in his sleep.

"How about five seconds? Thunder—"

"That's enough, Ed," Antauri said as he stood between Ed and Parmon. "Do it the old fashion way." He chuckled.

"Right, with a Tamato Berry." Ed picked up his duffle bad and brought up the red spiked berry. He broke off a piece of the spikes and inserted it into Parm's mouth.

Gibson walked towards Ed and Antauri. "What are you two doing?"

"We're waiting for Parm to wake up," answered Ed.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Hot! _Hot!_" Parm shouted as he woke up. He heard laughter all around him. "Guys!"

"What? It's funny," laughed the dark blue-haired teen.

"We're gonna wake up the other trainers if you do this, Ed," Parm told him as he spat the Tomato from his mouth.

"We'll be doing a favor then, huh?" He smiled.

"Fine," he huffed as he stood up from his bed.

* * *

_**"Welcome to another edition of Leyenda News. I'm Sabrina Lanes. The top story of today is still the same one this week: the Leyenda Gym Leaders. We already have Fire Pharaoh Burn, Thunder Dragon Artha and Wind Warrior Deets, who appeared yesterday. Today we're expecting at least three to five Gym Leaders. So trainers, be on the look-out and help these Gym Leaders out."**_

"Or destroy us…" Parm sighed as he sipped a bit of his coffee. "I must say this is the best tasting coffee I've ever tasted."

"If it's from Leyenda, you bet it's good," Nurse Joy giggled as she served him more. "So Ed, you're heading to the center, right?"

"Yep," he answered as he sipped a little of his juice.

"My twin sister lives there."

"You don't say."

"She's a teacher. She loves kids, so her Pokémon Center is always full."

Ed was silent as he heard those words.

Nurse Joy took notice. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. You just reminded me of someone," the dark blue-haired teen said as he sipped some more of his drink.

"It seems two of your friends have arrived to their Gyms," Antauri commented as he tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I should call 'em." Ed stood up from his seat and walked towards the videophones.

"At this hour, Ed?" Gibson asked as he followed him.

"I want to annoy Burn. He's not that much of a morning person anymore." He grinned.

"And what about Deets?"

"No way! That's suicide!"

"And it isn't the same way with Burn?"

"Yeah… but with him you have fifty percent chance of living." Ed sat on the chair in front of one of the videophones and started to press the numbers.

* * *

"Hound…" Houndour snored. The Dark/Fire-type lay lazily on the couch of his trainer's home. Sure, he should be watching like a guard Pokémon he naturally was, but what danger could the Gym be in at that hour in the morning? Plus nobody could mess with his trainer.

"Cyndaquil?" Houndour looked below the couch and saw the sleepy Fire Mouse Pokémon.

"Hound houndour," he yawned his comment and shooed Cyndaquil away with a paw.

"Cyn cynda, quil cynd cyndaquil," the small Pokémon protested. It was everyone's couch to sleep in, not Houndour's.

"Hounda!" The Dark Pokémon growled. Why was he whining? He was sleeping in the bed with their trainer. "Hound hounda houndour!" Growlithe wasn't whining.

"Cyn cyndaquil!" Growlithe was still sleeping.

A ringing started. Both Fire-types looked across the room and saw that it was the phone. Both Pokémon ran towards it.

"Hound?" Houndour looked at the videophone with its many strange buttons. Which to press to stop it? The master will wake up!

"Cyn cyn." Cyndaquil pressed a button. The ringing was louder! The master wasn't going to like it at all!

"Hound…" he sighed. It wasn't going well.

"Cyn cynda!" Cyndaquil pressed the button next to it.

"_Burn, wakey wakey! It's morning!"_

"Hound!" Burn was going to kill them! They actually answered the videophone. A young teen was in the other side; next to him was a blue-furred robot creature.

"_Hey, you're his Pokémon! Wake him up!"_

"_Ed, you're so dead,"_ Gibson replied.

The Pokémon heard some growling from the bedroom. They were sure it wasn't Growlithe.

"_Oh, great and powerful Fire Pharaoh! Wakey wakey!"_ Ed joked.

The Pokémon turned towards the bedroom. A bed sheet-covered figure stood lazily next to the door. The figure walked tiredly towards the videophone.

Houndour and Cyndaquil jumped out of the chair and to the table. The figure sat down on the chair and uncovered his tired face. His sleepy and dull orange eyes fixed on the image of the two Leyenda Gym Leaders. "What the snap possessed you to call me at this hour of the morning?!"

"_Hi!"_ Ed giggled.

"Hi? Hi?! Ed, I'm gonna kill you when I get the time to!"

"_You don't have time today?"_

"I will after I finish some things, maybe."

"_Have you heard from either Fizz or Loogie?"_

"_Or from the Monkey Team?"_ Gibson asked.

"Fizz is coming today, and I heard about West group a few days ago. They divided." He yawned. "Other than that, nothing else."

"_How about Yisel?"_

"Yeah, she teaches me a few things about being a Gym Leader while I get the hang of things around here." Burn looked at the clock next to him. "Have I answered enough questions?"

"_One more,"_ Ed asked. _"Do you love me?"_

Burn rapidly hung up the phone. "Stupid Ed…" he muttered under his breath. He pulled the videophone's cords and returned back to his room. "Don't touch anymore buttons! They're troublesome for me."

* * *

Ed chuckled at the answer. "Now that I have positivity and wasn't killed by Burn, let's move on out."

"Yes, finally," Gibson said as he trailed off behind the dark blue-haired teen.

"So what do you think will happen today?" he asked. "We get attack by killer Beedrill, or we get to meet Team Eclipse and battle them, or both?"

"Did you drink coffee?"

"_No_, not at all."

"Sounds like you did." The blue monkey trailed his tail on the ground.

* * *

"Not one thing…" sighed Ed as he and the three trainers continued on the ground trail inside a forest.

"What? You _wanted_ something to happen?" Parm asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to jinx us or something?"

"Maybe…" he said in a playful tone.

"Such a naive boy, isn't he?" Gibson whispered from behind the two humans to Antauri.

"I sense something strange about this boy. We better be careful," Antauri whispered back.

"Yes, so much happiness is so unlikely."

"Not that. A strange power is within him."

"The Leyendarian power?"

"Yes and no." Antauri suddenly turned his gaze to his right. "There's someone here."

The three trainers stopped in their tracks. They looked at where Antauri was looking. A large reddish figure was running away. It looked injured by the way it was running.

"Finally, something happened!" Ed exclaimed and he chased off to the figure. "Hey mister, wait up!"

"Ed!" Parm exclaimed as he chased after Ed.

"Should we chase after him, Antauri?" the blue monkey asked.

"We should." The silver monkey strutted off after the two teens.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Ed yelled as he continued to follow the figure.

The stranger didn't answer, instead it ran faster. But that was the stranger's downfall—literally. It fell down in a split second.

Ed had enough time to reach to it. "You're a Pokémon." He reached for his blue and black Pokédex.

_**"Scizor, the Scissors Pokémon. The evolutionary state of Scyther. It has a steel-hard body. It intimidates foes by upraising its eye-patterned pincers."**_

The vivid red Bug/Steel-type glared at the teen before him. "Scizor…" His large pincers dug into the earth as he slowly started to raise himself.

"Ed… we're here…" Parm wheezed. He and the monkeys had arrived. The eldest trained looked up to see the tall and injured Pokémon. "Wh-What's that?!" he yelled.

"Scizor," the Pokémon grumbled; his eyes not leaving Ed. "Sci scizor." The Bug/Steel-type started to walk away.

"Wait up! You're hurt." Ed ran to the Pokémon's side and held his arm.

Scizor glared down. "Zor!" He tossed Ed to the nearest tree.

Parm and Gibson shuffled to help while Antauri looked at the Pokémon. "We're here to help you."

"Scizor!" he screeched.

Ed laughed from behind them. Everyone turned to him. "If Scizor doesn't want help, then I'll capture him and give it to him." He threw his Pokéball.

"Eleck!" shouted Ed's starter, Electrike. She stood on a fighting stance and waited for her trainer's command.

"Electrike, Tackle!"

The Electric-type ran towards her enemy. Just before Electrike was going to pound Scizor with her body, the Pokémon disappeared in a split second from his spot and returned behind Electrike to slash the starter with his glowing pincer. Scizor had used Agility and Slash.

Ed chuckled to the attack. "I'm starting to like you even more, Scizor. You're fast! I like that!"

"I'd get frustrated if that ever happened to me," Parmon said to the two robot monkeys next to him.

"He isn't a normal human being, is he?" Antauri asked Gibson. "I can feel it."

"None of the humans in our Gym Leader group are normal anymore," Gibson responded.

* * *

Yisel tapped her red mechanical pencil with her notebook. Substitutions weren't her favorite thing, but some days they weren't the most horrible thing in the world. Some days they got twenty-something questions to answer about something they had no idea what it was; other days the substitutions or the substitute teacher disappeared out of thin air and they all headed to the school's gym to relax a bit before the bell rang.

But that day wasn't the "good substitution" day.

The Pyrochic—and the rest of her classmates—had no idea what the Spanish Teacher had given them for a substitution. Spanish was now a foreign language to them.

"Psst, Yisel!" Xiara whispered Yisel from behind. The brunette looked back. "What does this say?"

"You think I know?"

"Maybe…"

"You think I should leave to check on the Gym Leaders? I'm sick of this substitution already and I don't understand a word of it."

"But it's for points, Yisel. You can't skip this."

"I'll take you with me…" Yisel sang softly.

"Done deal." They shook hands.

Yisel stood up with her notebook and walked towards the substitute teacher, a reddish thin-haired woman who was a teacher in the high school level of CAMH. They spoke for a small while until the woman nodded and signed her notebook, which only had five of the fifteen exercises answered. The woman nodded to Xiara, who came to her and also got signed with only two exercises answered.

"Be good now, you hear?" the teacher said in a hushed tone. "Don't get in trouble because then you'll get me in trouble. I'm not allowed to let you go until next year or so when you two actually are in high school."

"Don't worry. We won't say a thing," Xiara assured.

The pair grabbed their backpack and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Sci scizor!" the Pokémon shouted at both Ed and a fallen Electrike.

"Man, even injured and you're tough!" Ed exclaimed at the Pokémon. He then looked at his starter. "Can you get up?"

Electrike stood up and growled at Scizor.

"Quick Attack!"

The Electric-type leapt up and charged at Scizor at high speed. Scizor sneered and protected his chest with his pincers. But what the Scissor Pokémon didn't expect was that Electrike's attack wasn't to his chest.

"_Zor!"_

It was to his injured legs.

Scizor fell down and yelled in pain. It shot daggers of evil looks to both Pokémon and trainer. Wasn't he injured enough?

"Good time to catch it, don't you think, Electrike?" Ed asked his Pokémon casually before he threw an empty Great Ball at Scizor.

Scizor, knowing what was coming to him, lashed his pincer at the Great Ball, but managed to make his capture even faster. The red beam sucked him into the Great Ball and the _bing_ made it known that Scizor was captured.

"It wasn't that hard, was it?" Ed asked his Electrike. The Pokémon just shook her head and smiled.

"An incredible catch," Parm said as he and the two robot monkey walked up to the dark blue-haired teen. "An already evolved Pokémon."

"I wonder from whom was he running away from?" Antauri commented as he looked back.

"I dunno, but we've got to find a Pokémon Center so Nurse Joy can check up on Scizor," said Ed. He walked up to the Great Ball and grabbed it. He then looked at Electrike. "Return." He returned his starter to her Pokéball.

'_His attitude changed, just like that!'_ Antauri and Gibson wondered.

* * *

"Who should we visit first?" Yisel said as she admired her PokéNav, which had a map of Leyenda. They were out of their school and in their regular attire.

"Our beds…" Xiara yawned. Yisel raised an eyebrow at her. "What? School starts too early. I'm asleep by this time, y'know."

"Whatever…" she muttered. Yisel closed her eyes and used her psychic abilities to check a few hours into the future of the Gym Leaders. Xiara noticed this when her friend was silent and was looking as if she was sleeping standing up for a few minutes. Yisel opened her eyes. "We're goin' to Calo. Our first stop of the day."

* * *

The group was running behind Ed. The boy had his blue and black PokéNav with a map of Calo. The group knew that Ed was a determined and active young teen, but this was just ridiculous. They couldn't keep up with him! They almost lost him two times in the run.

"How much… longer?" Parm panted. He was far behind the others.

Since they were far from Ed and his PokéNav, Gibson grabbed his own blue and white PokéNav. "Oh, we're not that far after all. In a few minutes we might see a few buildings."

"Great…"

The trees started to grow less and less as they advance. As Gibson said, they saw buildings. Big and small, modern and old, commercial buildings and houses, all of that and more.

Ed stopped by an old wooden house to take a breath. A strong old man in the porch who was working with metal works took notice. _"¿Estás bien?"_

"What?" he panted.

"Oh, so you not from here." The man didn't know English very well, Ed could tell.

"No."

"You okay?"

"Yes, but it's my Scizor. Where's the Pokémon Center?" By the time he finished his sentence, the rest of the group had arrived.

"See Ponyta carriage?" The man pointed at a pair of Ponyta that was awaiting two passengers to board their small old wooden carriage with their master. "They always pass the Center. Follow them." After the man had said that, the Ponyta left their stop.

"Thank you!" Ed started to run behind the carriage.

Parmon groaned. "Not this again."

"Let's go," Antauri said. "We can't lose him this far in the game. We have to get him safely to the Gym before we leave."

"Right," Gibson said before he and Antauri chased after Ed and the carriage.

"Not this again," Parm repeated his groan and started running again. "Yisel, why can't we fly to get here?"

* * *

"Yeah, that's a good question," Xiara said to herself.

"Huh, what's a good question?" Yisel asked as she looked at her friend. The girls had reached Central Calo and were walking around the city to check if they found any signs of the Gym Leaders or Team Eclipse.

"Why can't they fly? The Gym Leaders, I mean?"

The brunette sighed. "I did this for two main reasons. One is so they couldn't be caught in the sky by Team Eclipse. They're easy targets up there for now."

"And two?"

"What's a trainer journey without the experience? How can you catch Pokémon and meet the pleasant people flying up in the sky? It's antisocial, if you ask me." She smirked. "You either learn the easy way or the hard way… and I chose for them the hard."

"They'll love you for that," Xiara joked.

* * *

"I hate her for this…" Parm muttered as they finally reached the Pokémon Center. It looked like any normal Pokémon Center for the exception of its giant size. Two buildings could easily fit on the space the Pokémon Center took.

"Wow… it's big," Gibson said in awe.

"Nurse Joy did say this Nurse Joy was like a teacher," Antauri told them. "The extra space must be school ground."

"No, not _all_ this space. This is three stories high! It must be something else."

"Let's go in. We've got a Scizor to take care off," Ed said before he and his group entered the Pokémon Center.

The lobby was a large white room with pictures of Pokémon. The red carpet connected with the colors of the Pokémon Center. There were also bronze benches on the sides with beautiful detail on the side rails. A small Happiny who stood on the white desk moved her arms to her right and continued to do so. Below the desk were small children moving to the direction she was pointing at.

"Move along, children! Lunch is ready."

The group looked at the person who shouted. "Yisel!"

"What? What's wrong?" She looked left and right at the children to see who had shouted her name. She was oblivious to the fact of her Gym Leaders right in front of her.

"Yisel, it wasn't the students." Xiara pointed at the Gym Leaders. "It was them."

Yisel looked up at them. She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, right…" She scratched her head sheepishly. "Well, welcome to the Central Calo Pokémon Center, everybody."

"Where's Nurse Joy?" Ed hesitated.

"With the children. What's up?"

"It's Scizor. He's hurt."

"Scizor?" she inquired until it hit her. "You caught a Scizor! Give me its Pokéball."

The dark blue-haired teen did as she told him. She admired the Great Ball for a while until he spoke, "I found him with his leg hurt. He was running away from someone, I think. Since he didn't want me to take him, I captured Scizor."

"Well, let's take him for a check-up. Happiny!"

The Pokémon chirped at her name and looked at the Pyrochic.

"Take this Pokéball for a check-up. I'll look for Nurse Joy." Yisel looked at her Gym Leaders. "Follow Happiny."

The group turned to the Normal-type Pokémon as she jumped down from the desk and walked to a door behind the desk. "Happi happiny!" She moved her arms as if to say "follow me." She ran inside with the trainers.

"So this is what a Pokémon operating room looks like," Antauri commented as he looked at the white and silver room. The room was mainly filled with devices big and small.

"This isn't the operating room. This is more as a "Fast Cure Center"; we never named it anyway," Nurse Joy spoke as she entered the room with Yisel and Xiara. "We put the Pokéball on our device and the computer tells us the Pokémon's condition."

When she said those words, Happiny jumped to the device and placed the Great Ball to an open and round slot. The device made a few more sounds as Nurse Joy continued.

"If it's just a "normal" condition such as poisoning, burning, fatigue or anything with a simple cure, we place them in our FC Machine. If not, we take them to our operation room."

"Happi happi!"

The pink-haired nurse turned to the computer screen. "It's not that serious, but it's not a fast cure either." She picked up the light blue ball from the device. "Let's go, Happiny."

"Hai." Happiny left right behind her master.

Yisel looked at Scizor's trainer. "You look relieved…"

"I know I shouldn't, but at least he's in capable hands now. I don't need to worry that much for now. I just hope Scizor gets better soon."

"Spoken like a true Pokémon trainer." Xiara smiled. "Now let's get out of here. We've gotta watch the students in lunch."

"Students?" Parm asked.

"Yes, this Pokémon Center works as a school in the last level as the first two are like a hotel." Yisel chuckled. "You can say this is a mess of a Pokémon Center."

"So this is why this place is so enormous!" concluded the blue monkey.

"Yep."

"Yisel, can we get some food?" Ed asked as he grasped his stomach. "I'm hungry… The food smells so good from here."

"Sure, you deserve it."

* * *

After they had lunch with the students, they sat up and left the cafeteria.

"When I grow up, I wanna pet monkey!"

"When you grow up? Get one now. We already have Pokémon."

A small group of children surrounded and cuddled the blue and silver robot monkeys.

Yisel used Psychic on the children and they hovered in the air in a purple cloud. "C'mon now, robot monkeys are our new Gym Leaders, not some pets. They should be treated with the same respect you guys show to the _human_ Gym Leaders."

"_Bien…"_ The children calmed down. Yisel placed them down carefully.

The Gym Leaders and Xiara noted that Yisel rapidly scowled at the word "human" then finished with a smile.

'_Y-Yisel…?'_ Xiara asked in her thoughts.

'_Just making them believe the lie. It always leaves an awful taste in my mouth to lie to the Leyendarians… specially the Leyendarians that will create our future.'_

'_The children.'_

"Well, let's get you to your Gym. It's not far from here," Yisel told Ed.

"Where is it anyway?" he asked.

"In the exact center of Calo."

* * *

It was an empty space of concrete with two silver metallic balls on the sides—nothing more, nothing special. Or at least to Ed's eyes.

"This is my Gym?"

"Yep."

"Surely, it's invisible," Antauri commented.

"Nope." Yisel smirked.

"Then what is it?" Parm asked.

"All Electric-type Gyms are hidden underground and it's the responsibility of the Gym Leader to deactivate its defense system." The Pyrochic looked at Ed. "A Thunder attack would do. Just electrocute the metal balls." She muffled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked.

"Nothin'…"

"Okay…" He turned to the metallic spheres. "Thunder!" Light blue electricity enveloped him before shooting two bolts towards the balls. An electric surge crossed between them and the earth shook on the city.

"What's happening?!"

"What the hell?!"

"_¡Ayuda!"_

Yisel and Xiara turned their heads back towards the civilians.

"As if the world was gonna come to an end, right Yisel?" Xiara grinned.

"It's only just beginning!" chuckled Yisel.

The Gym started to rise from its cement blanket and soon the earthquake stopped. It was a three-story tall blue and black Gym with hints of silver metal on the roof and door. It looked very modern in comparison to the other buildings they had seen over their journey.

"It's nicer on the inside. C'mon." Yisel looked at Xiara. She nodded and both of them started to walk towards the Gym.

"Wait," Ed told them. "How do you know what's inside of 'em? Inside the Gyms?"

"'Cause I've been inside of them already. The Gyms aren't gonna be fully stocked by themselves now, are they?"

Xiara stepped up to explain. "Y'see, Yisel used Teleport to enter the Gym and stock it with the essentials. We don't need you guys to starve to death or smell like Muk."

"Sure, that _is_ true, but what about the plumbing and the electricity? How'd that get in there?" inquired Gibson.

"So I hypnotized some guys into doin' that, so what?"

"You _what_?"

"C'mon, let's get in." Yisel shoved Ed to move. "I got four more Gym Leaders to help and I can't be here all day."

"You seem a little bit pushy today," Parm commented as they all followed the Pyrochic.

"I'm always pushy."

Antauri looked back at the city. Something was off. _'Where is Team Eclipse?'_ He shook his head. Maybe their luck was changing or something.

But he never saw those glaring eyes.

* * *

"Wow, this is nice!" Ed exclaimed in joy.

"See, what'd I tell ya? I got taste in stuff," Yisel boasted.

"Stuff?" Xiara asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't furniture alone, _querida_."

The Gym was more modern on the inside than on the outside. The walls looked like something that came out of a science fiction movie with steel and glass-trapped light blue glowing liquid that lighted up the room and drew some sort of design on the walls. The floor was pure stainless steel. It looked almost something that an Alius Gym Leader—Gibson, soon thought Yisel and Xiara—would have as a Gym.

The house side of the Gym continued with the strange theme from the Gym. The steel and glass-trapped glowing liquid was the house's ceiling and light. Different shades of blue made up for the walls and black and white furniture was placed all around the house.

"I feel mellow here," Yisel said as she slid down to the black couch to relax. "Maybe it's because of all the blue to negate my fire red."

"Man, I still can't believe nothing else happened in my journey. I was expecting Team Eclipse or something!" Ed commented as he sat down next to Yisel.

"Yisel, you shouldn't get too comfortable. We have another four Gym Leaders to go," Xiara reminded her as she looked at the hour at her cell phone.

"You're right. We have another one getting to their Gym in a few minutes." Yisel stood up. "It was nice seeing you guys." She turned to Ed. "Ed, your Gym's name and your Gym Leader name? Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be the Static Guardian for the Blue Lightning Gym of Calo," stated Ed.

"Alright, so it's official. Good luck, Static Guardian. You're gonna need it in this region." Yisel walked out of the Gym with Xiara.

"So where to next, Yisel?" Xiara asked as they both got out of the door of the Gym. Her friend didn't answer. "Yisel?" She turned to the teen. There was a sneer in her lips and a death glare in her eyes at the horizon. Xiara turned to where she was looking at.

"Negro, what a surprise." Yisel spat at the ground to show her disgust towards the man.

"You already knew I was here, Pyrochic," Negro said. "I saw you see me before you arrived the Pokémon Center."

"Yeah, and I should've finished you then and there." Yisel smirked. "But then again, Ed wanted to finish his journey in some action." The brunette walked away. Xiara looked at the Team Eclipse member, then at Yisel and ran behind her.

'_Is it a good idea to do this?'_

'_If they want to survive Leyenda, this is what they have to do for this period of their lives.'_ Yisel flicked a hand to the air. "Teleport!"

* * *

The door was busted open. Silence stayed for a few seconds before the Gym Leaders raced to the origin of the sound.

"Alright, a bad guy!" Ed exclaimed.

"That's not _how_ you're suppose to react!" Negro shouted, flustered by the reaction.

"He's been itching for a battle the whole scale-scrapping day," Parm commented.

"You'd think we would be surprise with this, but Ed's been annoying the whole day waiting for Team Eclipse to pop out," Gibson said as he flicked dirt out of his steel-tipped blue tail.

"I knew something was off when we entered the Gym, so I wasn't surprised," Antauri said while he sat on the ground. "Go on, fight."

Parmon and Gibson followed Antauri's lead and sat down to watch the battle.

"Alright, tough guy, give it your best shot!" Ed shouted as he threw a Pokéball.

"Lectrike!" Electrike growled as she came out of her Pokéball.

Negro silently threw his Pokéball. "Cro…" Crobat growled deeply. His yellow eyes shot daggers at the Electrike-type Pokémon… and those "daggers" started to cloud Electrike's mind.

"_Ele!"_ the Lightning Pokémon shouted in pain. She started to run in different directions and hit her head with the concrete ground.

"Electrike!" Ed shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's the matter?" Negro said and chuckled a bit. "Haven't you experience a Confuse Ray?"

"Confuse Ray?" The dark blue-haired teen looked back at his starter. "Electrike, Quick Attack!"

Electrike pounded her head harder with the ground. "Trike!"

"Crobat, Poison Fang!" Negro commanded.

The Bat Pokémon opened his mouth to reveal glowing purple fangs. He flew straight towards the confused Electrike. When the Pokémon was about to reach his target, he was knocked down in pure force.

All the trainers looked amazed at the arriving attacker. "Zor!" Scizor shouted as a battle cry.

"Good job, Scizor!" Nurse Joy told him as she got down from the Pokémon's back. "Are you legs sturdy enough?"

"Sci, scizor." The Bug/Steel-type nodded. He looked back at Ed.

The look Scizor was giving, it scratched the back of Ed's mind. Was this Pokémon trying to communicate with him?

'_If I help you, will you help me?'_

"What?!" he asked in shock. "What did you say?"

"Sci zor!" The Pokémon put a claw on his face. _'I will take that as an agreement.'_ He looked back at the Bat Pokémon. "Sci, scizor!"

"Crobat!" Crobat shouted back. He flew towards Scizor with glowing white wings.

Scizor didn't have to move from his spot. His pincers glowed silver white for another Metal Claw attack and pounded on Crobat the second he was near. While on the ground, Scizor grabbed the Pokémon by one of his wings and threw him towards his owner.

"Crobat, you alright?" the Team Eclipse member asked. The Pokémon was responding with a small murmur. Crobat had fainted. "Return…" Negro growled as he returned his Pokémon. He then smirked and laughed a bit.

"Huh, what's so funny?" Parm asked. "You just got beaten."

"I know, I know…" Negro looked at the Gym Leader before him. "If that's your Pokémon, then I'm glad it is. I gathered lots of data of you, that weak Electrike and this powerful Scizor. This'll make our efforts easy." He started to walk away and waved a hand. "Thanks a lot, Gym Leader."

"Hey, wait! This isn't over!" shouted Ed at the dark-skinned man. He started to run to catch him, but a pincer and a hand were placed on his shoulders.

"Let Officer Jenny or the police get him. It's not over yet, Ed," Nurse Joy told him.

Ed sighed and looked at Scizor. "You said something, didn't you?"

'_Since I helped you, you will help me. You seem to be part-Psychic since you are reading my thoughts in human language.'_

"That voice…" Antauri caught on when he heard a small whisper in his mind. He concentrated his Psychic abilities on Scizor. "It is you?"

"Sci…" Scizor nodded. _'My younger brother, Scyther, and I got separated when there was a tremor in Leyenda a few days ago. I got injured looking for him and ran to search for a Psychic Guardian. I apologize for my attitude from before; I did not know you were a Leyenda Guardian.'_

"Do you live here in Calo?"

'_Calo?'_ His golden eyes looked shock, then so were his thoughts. _'You mean to tell me this is not the Central Mountain Area of Leyenda?'_

"Of course not," Ed told him. "This is North, almost North-East. This is all city and costal."

Scizor growled. _'Well, I never was good in directions…'_ The Pokémon looked up. _'I live in a giant tree that hides a building by its roots. The Leyendarians there often take lots of care and precaution with this tree and the Pokémon who live in it, like we are its Guardians until the true one finally comes to open its wooden and moss-covered doors.'_

Antauri looked at Ed. "Another Gym, Ed."

"Yeah…" Ed looked at Scizor. "Which town do you live in?"

'_Its name is Villa, the Blooming Town of Leyenda.'_

* * *

_**A/N: **_And let's leave this chapter at that. XD No questions answered and no said words resolved… yet.

Next chapter: _Kitt, la Dragona de Fuego_


	13. Kitt, the Fire Dragon

**Chapter 14:** Kitt, the Fire Dragon

Psyhai flew invisibly through the light blue sky that hovered over the Kaney area. Her once-usual route for her morning exercise, nothing to be alarmed for. It's been a while since the last time she flew there. What was it? Three… five months? It really didn't matter; she had more important things to do.

She heard a really loud lazy yawn from below. _'How rude!'_ Yawning while a Leyendarian Creature flew overhead? Psyhai shook her head in disapproval and looked down. _'What an interesting color of hair! Was she born with that color?'_

"What a wonderful day it is without Artha's gloating, right Charmander?" the teen asked. She stretched her arms as far as she could and yawned loudly again. "The day's so much brighter without Artha." She hummed a small tune.

"Char, char char!" the fire lizard chirped right next to his master.

Psyhai flew lower and silently towards the trainer. So much so that she was flying backwards and feet away from her face. _'A Leyenda Guardian?'_ The light blue fire inside of her was astounding. No human could have it unless being a Leyenda Guardian.

"Hey, Charmander?"

"Char?"

"Do you feel like being watched?"

"Char char!" The Pokémon nodded.

Psyhai sighed mentally. At least her psychic ability wasn't as dense as her—or what she showed to Psyhai by that time. At least she _felt_ a presence.

She decided that today, just out of pure curiosity and boredom, she was going to follow this electric blue, pink and purple-haired Leyenda Guardian, whose light blue fire inside of her was astounding as Psyhai's likeness to an Espeon.

"Well, today we can gloat to Artha how our wonderful and dracest day has been, isn't that right, Charmander?" Kitt said while she laughed.

"Char!"

"Look at us, we're gloating already!"

Charmander giggled.

_'So a glorious march it is…'_ Psyhai sighed. She flew above the trainer and kept a close eye on her.

* * *

Psyhai kept herself interested by reading a bit of Kitt's mind. Apparently, her psychic ability was _very_ dense for not knowing a _Leyendarian Creature's_ conscious had entered her very own.

She had learned that the crazy colored-haired girl went by the name of Kitt Raada Wonn. She was one of the Leyenda Guardians from the Draconic Dimension, where dragons and humans roared free. Kitt owned a very tall and bright fiery-colored dragon called Wyldfyr, who was temporarily living in Yisel's Gym for the time being. If she had a family, she didn't show it. Her mind was ultimately closed about it. But in her mind, she was constantly thinking of a black-haired teen's annoyed face—whom Psyhai thought was ultimately Artha—when he'd find out that Kitt had reached her Gym and rubbed it in his face.

_'I guess that is what love does to a human…'_ Psyhai thought. She closed her eyes and touched the minds of those around her. The mind touch sifted strongly the Pokémon around her. They turned livelier around the forest.

And more so, Kitt's Charmander looked up. "Char?"

She stopped on her tracks. "What's up?" Soon enough, she felt a small tingling in her mind and body.

_'Maybe she is not as dense as I thought.'_ Psyhai continued the psychic scouting until a mind picked up her interest. It was a human's mind with a repetition of plans in his mind, as if he were nervous, but determined to follow command. A hoarse man's voice rang in his head.

_'The capture or murder of the Leyenda Guardians is a necessity. Stop them at all costs.'_

So with that, Psyhai was ready.

_'Stay protected, Dragon Guardian Kitt.'_ She disconnected her contact with all the beings for the exception of the human. Psyhai turned and flew to her Southeast of the forest where the man was preparing.

The man's consciousness got stronger and stronger and soon the plans were slowly being revealed to her. The man—a Team Eclipse member—was going to ambush her, take her Pokémon and possibly kill her. If not, he would capture her and bargain with Yisel. How would the plan be preceded if it was man versus Leyenda Guardian and Pokémon? The infamous net-cage-tie trap that would certainly not work for a Leyenda Creature or Guardian.

Psyhai stood on a giant tree branch that could her weight. She watched the man carefully set his weapons on either his side or his backpack. His dark skin made him look like a Ghost-type Pokémon. _'Or even Fantasio.'_ When he was almost ready, his dark-covered body started to tingle. Abruptly after that, he growled in a faint light blue aura and floated inches and inches away from the ground.

He fought with the invisible force with no luck. "I'm gonna get you, dragon!" he shouted.

_'Disgraceful! I am a phoenix, not a dirty dragon like Bonfyr.'_ Psyhai launched the man into a tree… and another… and another…

* * *

"Charmander?"

"Char?"

"You heard something?"

"Char…" He shook his head.

* * *

Psyhai disarmed the Team Eclipse member by pulling all of his weapons with Psychic. She threw him away like a flea off a Growlithe, and he may have shouted like one too.

* * *

Kitt looked up at the sky. "Now I'm positive I heard something."

"Char, charmander!" The Fire-type pointed up at a strange black figure flying in the opposite horizon.

"Maybe it's a Pokémon." Kitt shrugged and continued on.

* * *

The Psychic Phoenix set the weapons on the ground. _'Cybird would know what these are, but I cannot disturb him for my curiosity of these killer devices.' _Psyhai thought for a moment. _'Maybe Guardian Lady Pyrochic would know what to do with these.'_ She closed her eyes and sent the weapons—with Teleport—to Yisel.

She shook her light purple feathers, stretched her wings and flew away.

* * *

In the noon hours, Kitt had reached the Kaney city of Youtai. She sat on top of a hill next to Youtai. The teen rested on an Oran tree with her two Pokémon: Charmander and Trapinch. The Fire-type munched on an Oran Berry while Trapinch stood on a tree branch and ate the berries clean off it. Once in a while, Trapinch would throw an Oran Berry to Kitt or Charmander and they would lazily pick it up and eat it.

Psyhai cleaned her feathers with her white beak. She would once in a while make an Oran Berry fall from the tree and eat it while nobody looked. Trapinch would look at the falling berries fearfully because of their disappearance act and thought that the berries were magical or it was a Psychic Oran Berry tree. She tapped her talons to the ground and once again, touched the minds of those around her.

This time Kitt felt the presence strongly. _'What is it?'_ she asked herself. She opened her eyes and looked around. She only saw her own Pokémon. _'There's someone here…'_

_'Maybe her psychic power is not dense. It is an experience psychic ability that she has.'_ Psyhai cocked her head when she felt another's presence.

_'The capture or murder of the Leyenda Guardians is a necessity. Stop them at all costs.'_

Psyhai mentally grumbled and walked slowly towards the end of the hill. He hid behind some bushes. _'Pitiful.'_ She covered the Team Eclipse member in a light blue aura and in annoyance of his persistence, threw him away to the sky.

"Dragon!" he shouted as he flew away.

_'I am not a dragon…'_ Psyhai muttered as she started to walk towards the Gym Leader. When she got to the top of the hill, she noticed that Kitt was up and looking around.

"There's someone here and you guys know it," she spoke to her Pokémon. "And I heard it too."

"Char!" Charmander agreed.

"Trapinch trap!" Trapinch jumped from the tree and also agreed.

"Alright, before I get into trouble with Team Eclipse, let's go to Youtai." Kitt picked up the two Pokéballs. "Return!" Two red beams returned the Pokémon to their place. She placed the Pokéballs in her pocket and kneeled down to pick up a few Oran Berries. _'Well, we can't let these go to waste.'_ The trainer placed them in her backpack, put it on and walked down the hill towards Youtai.

Psyhai, the loyal phoenix that she was, flew invisibly behind her.

* * *

When they reached Youtai, the first thing that was there was a cluster of wooden and zinc-covered houses. The small community was filled mostly by old and poor Leyendarians.

"This place is such a drag…" Kitt muttered under her breath. "I wonder what the rest of Youtai looks like." She noticed a small boy that sat on a giant rock in the middle of the community with a small knife and a piece of carved wood. The boy had a dirty face, black short hair and dark brown eyes. The trainer walked up to him. "Hey, can you tell me where the Pokémon Center is?"

"What's it to ya?" he spat, eyes fixed on his carving.

"What's it to me? Yo Small Fry, you better tell me where the Center is. And I don't want your frickin' attitude."

"Or what?" He smirked.

"Or this dump town ain't gonna be fixed soon by me."

The boy looked up. His eyes grew wide and his jaw went down in less than a second. "Gym Leader!" He dropped his knife and carving.

"Small Fry."

The boy stood up and brushed away some dirt from his white shirt and short black pants. "My name's Gabit."

"Small Fry Gabit."

"Hey!" he shouted annoyed. "I forgive ya the first time; say it right now!"

"Ah, demanding, are we?" Kitt kneeled down to Gabit, something that seemed to annoy him. "Tell me, Gabit, where's the Pokémon Center? 'Cause I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Obviously it ain't here," he said and scoffed. "But tell ya what; 'cause ya're a Gym Leader, I'm-a help ya."

Kitt smiled. "That's more like it!"

"But there's a catch!" he said as he stretched his hand to her. "Ya gotta give me some money."

"What?! No!"

He laughed. "Just kiddin' with ya!" He picked up his knife and carving. He turned the head of his knife towards the handle and closed his pocket knife. Then he shoved both his knife and carving to his pants pockets. "C'mon, let's go!"

Kitt was skeptical at first, but after few seconds, she followed Gabit. Psyhai hovered above them.

_"¡Me voy, Mami! Te veo orita,"_ he said to a woman that folded clothes on the foot of her house. She said a few words and smiled at both her child and the Gym Leader. "Mami's the best, ya know? She understands what I've to do 'cause stuff happened to her before."

"I understand," Kitt nodded. She looked around for a while. "Is this really Youtai?"

"Part of it, actually. These're the farmin' lands of Youtai."

"So you guys aren't poor?"

"Not exactly. We just like to live a simpler way of life." He scoffed. "But a little of that has us in this bad state, huh? Well, it's that we don't waste so much money in ourselves and use it for the crops."

"So how 'bout the rest of Youtai?"

"Not so modern and not so old-fashion. They're right in the middle. The places that're mostly up-to-date're the schools and the Pokémon Centers."

The pair started to walk down the community, which Gabit told her the name of Monte Sol, and continued to talk about Monte Sol and Youtai. The Kaney town of Youtai was the center and heart of Kaney. It held the agriculture, minerals and materials that Kaney—and some of the near towns—needed. Monte Sol was the agriculture part of Kaney's economy.

"And right over there's the Miltank's valley." Gabit pointed at the field on their right. "Miltank make the best milk."

"So what do you do here exactly?" Kitt asked. "I saw you carving something."

"Oh, this!" He picked up his carving and showed it to Kitt. It was an angel that was bowing down and praying. There was still not enough detail to know about the angel's gender, its wings and what it held in its strange-looking hands. He looked at it for a while until he said, "It's an angel, can't ya see?"

"You sell 'em?" she asked amazed.

"Some of 'em, but I just help around the farms and stuff," he said as he sheepishly rubbed his head and chuckled.

Psyhai shook her head. _'Lad, an angel it may be, but the truth is still not free.'_ She screeched in surprised for a second. Another consciousness entered her mind. _'Lady Pyrochic?'_ She looked down and saw that Kitt and Gabit were looking around in surprise.

_'I have a favor to ask you, Psyhai.'_

_'It is rude to—'_

_'Yeah, yeah…'_

She sighed mentally. _'What is it that you want?'_

_'I need you to find a dragoness Guardian. I already finished with a Lightning Guardian and I think she might be next. She goes by the name of Kitt.'_

_'Oh! You mean this Guardian dragon pup I have.'_

_'Well, she ain't a pup anymore.'_

_'A psychic pup, she indeed is! She still has not sensed me yet.'_ She scoffed.

_'She hasn't?'_ Yisel sounded surprised.

_'She must have inherited what is called experience psychic. Her psychic abilities grow by knowledge and experience; unlike other psychic that already have full power, but do not know how to use it yet.'_

_'Oh, crap; this is bad.'_

_'How so?'_

_'I sense Negro in Kaney. A Team Eclipse member.'_

_'That pesky person that after all the times I throw him away before he attacks Lady Kitt, all he does is shout "Dragon!" at me. I am not a dragon!'_

_'So you kept him away then.'_

_'Of course.'_

_'Thank you, Psyhai.'_

_'Just doing my job.'_

_'Okay then, I'll be in Youtai in a few. See ya then.'_

Psyhai looked down and saw that Kitt and Gabit weren't there. She looked beyond and saw that the duo had already entered Youtai. She fluttered her wings and followed them.

The small city of Youtai was as just as Gabit has described it. It was the middle point between modern and old-fashioned. The houses were made of brick that was covered in paint by their owners. The streets were full of carts and food vendors. Old women wore long cotton casual dresses with either sandals or socks and dirty tennis shoes while the old men wore buttoned shirts with black pants and hats. The rest of the people there wore normal modern clothing.

_"Mira quién está aquí."_ An old strong man grabbed Gabit and gave him a big friendly noogie. _"¿Cómo estás, mijo?"_

_"¡Bien, muy bien!"_ he exclaimed happily.

_"Las ventas han estado exageradas desde que los Líderes de Gimnasio llegaron a Leyenda. Se quedan para buscarlos y verlos y cuando tienen hambre, corren hacia nosotros. ¡Qué afortunados somos! Con el dinero que tengo, sólo me hace falta un poco más y puedo comprar un nuevo tractor. Y uno nunca sabe, tal vez te deje guiarlo un día de estos por ser buen chico y ayudarme tanto."_

Kitt stood dumbfounded and confused. "Gabit, I only understood "Gym Leader" and "tractor" in there. I hope he doesn't mean I have to drive a tractor."

"Oh, I forgot 'bout ya for a moment there," Gabit chuckled. "Kitt, this is Jaime, one of the farmers here." He turned to Jaime. _"Jaime, ella es Kitt, la Líder de Gimnasio de Kaney."_

Jaime choked. _"¡¿Q-Qué?! No jodas conmigo, Gabit."_

_"No, es enserio."_ Gabit looked at Kitt. "Tell 'im!"

"How?"

"Ya've been here in Leyenda in a few days and ya don't know how to speak Spanish?"

"Eh…" She thought how to combine a sentence together. When she did, she said, _"Sí, yo_ Gym Leader_… __Líder Gimnasio."_

"Sheesh, yar speech's _rough_!"

"Yet _ya_ whine 'bout me," Kitt said, mocking his own speech.

_"Hablo mejor que tú."_

"What in the Magna Draconis did you say?"

"What the hell did ya say?"

_"¡Ustedes dos dejen ya!"_ Jaime separated the two. _"Yo les creo. Cuando ella se excitó y se molestó, sentí un poder emitir de ella. Dicen que las emociones son las que controlan la intensidad del poder de un Guardián."_

"Now what did he just say?" asked Kitt.

"He believes us 'cause he sensed power within ya when ya got annoyed with me."

"He said more things than that."

"It's the summary version of all that."

"Oh."

"C'mon, let's take ya to the Pokémon Center." He turned to Jaime. _"Adiós, Jaime."_

The man smiled warmly and walked away back into his colorful fruit cart.

Gabit took Kitt into a half-mile walk into the city. It was a very colorful and vivid city with its houses and its food carts. It was the complete opposite to Monte Sol, which was small and poor and lifeless.

_'It's a real shame,'_ Kitt thought. _'Monte Sol has a lot of friendly people like in Youtai.'_

The duo reached the brick-built white and red-colored Pokémon Center. When they got there, they were received by big purple eyes and an annoying shrilly baby voice, "I'm Espeon, and I wuv you."

"Hi there," Kitt said as he patted Espeon's head, which was on top of Yisel's head. "How're ya?"

Yisel laughed. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She looked next to her. "Hello there, I'm Yisel." She extended her hand to the boy. "And you must be Gabit."

"H-How do ya know?" he asked amazed.

"I'm named the Pyrochic for a reason." She turned to the girl next to her. "This is Xiara, my partner-in-crime."

"Hey there," Gabit said as he waved.

"And your Gym Guardian Leader, Asuka, will come later to help," Yisel explained. "So anything out of the ordinary while you were out there?"

"No Team Eclipse."

"Yeah, that's strange," Yisel joked. "So why're you here? It's not like your Pokémon are tired."

"Thought I would see you here with Wyldfyr."

"I don't have time to pick dragons up." Yisel clasped her hands together. "Let's go to your Gym before anything villain-related happens." Yisel pushed Kitt by her back out of the Pokémon Center. Xiara and Gabit followed.

"Why the hurry?" Kitt whined.

"I have the others to get to," she said. _'But I don't wanna fight Negro now. I'm tired and I don't need this crap right now.'_ She continued to push Kitt on the sidewalk.

_**"Kyaah!"**_ A subconscious entered Yisel and Kitt's minds. It was fairly strong and annoyed. _'Get away! Go to the Gym!'_ A booming sound was heard in the street next to them and a cloud of smoke and debris broke out.

"Oh no! Psyhai!" Yisel ran away from the group. She turned to them. "Xiara, Gabit, take Kitt to her Gym. Activate it! You'll be safe there!" She continued her run to the road.

"Psyhai? Who's that?" Kitt asked. She turned to Xiara and Gabit. "I know I felt that presence before. It must've been Psyhai!"

"Psyhai's the Psychic Phoenix of Leyenda. She likes to wonder around so it shouldn't be a surprise if she followed you," Xiara explained.

"Forget 'bout that! Ya heard Yisel; we've gotta take ya to yar Gym to activate it 'fore ya're killed," Gabit said as he pulled Kitt's arm.

"What's so important about the Gym anyway?" Kitt asked. She started to feel a sort of knot in her chest. She suddenly felt betrayal; like the Gym was more important than her… as if she was a key to the treasure the world was selfishly looking.

"With it, you have extended power. The Gym is an extension of your powers. You can control it for whatever your need," Xiara said. "Yisel needs you safe."

"Forget this!" Kitt ran away to the street. Xiara and Gabit had to follow.

When they got to the smoky street, they found Yisel standing on a mountain of debris made of brick and street tar, a black-coated man in the middle and a light purple phoenix with sharp and angry dark purple eyes. The red jewel on her forehead shined menacingly to the man. Long white eyebrow-like feathers flowed in the gray debris-polluted wind. Psyhai landed on the ground; her gray talons smashing even more debris.

_**"Kyaah!"**_ Psyhai shrieked once again. Her white beak reflected the poor sunlight sharply in the smoky air. _'Be gone, you damned lackey! Do not make me hurt you again. Do not meddle with our business.'_ Yisel repeated her words to Negro.

"Ha! You think you can hurt me?" Negro laughed huskily. He put his hands behind his back, bowed down and lifted a silver cannon-like riffle gun which glowed in a light purple color while it charged. "Take this!" The weapon finished and launched a stream of purple energy towards Psyhai.

The phoenix quickly dodged the attack by flying away, but when she noticed the beam flying towards some by-standers, she had to take action. She flew towards the beam and used Psychic on it to test it. _'It is negative energy!'_ She flew in front of the beam and protected the people. _'Reflect!'_ She created an invisible wall that redirected the beam towards the sky.

"This is bad…" Yisel muttered to herself. "Negative energy beams. Team Eclipse isn't taking any more chances this time."

"Negative energy beams? What's so bad 'bout it?"

Yisel looked down as she recognized the voice as Kitt's. "A beam that can suck the life, vitality and power of anything, even us Guardians. It contains negative atoms that released to the positive atoms of anything, that anything can either be destroyed or weaken, depending on the item being alive or an inanimate object." She glared at the teen. "What're you doing here anyway? Go!"

"Not when there's a fight around." Kitt ran towards Negro with light blue dragon claws ready. She pushed down his head in one hand while she tried to snatch the weapon in another to smash it. The technique failed when Negro put the barrel of the weapon on her face and loaded for the next attack. She dodged by going to the ground and let the beam hit an abandoned fruit cart. She watched as the cart disintegrated and the fruit turned old and putrid. _'Now that's the power of negative energy.'_

"I know!" Yisel commented as Kitt found out she had read her mind. She ran towards Negro, dodging another beam that disintegrated the rubble that Yisel stood upon. When she got near him, the only thing she could do before Negro kicked her away was grab the cannon's neck and heat it up with a Fire Punch.

The weapon sparked up a bit by the barrel, but looked unaffected. "You'd think I would've come here unprepared? Ha!"

_'Crap!'_ She threw a Pokéball to the scene. "Blaziken, I need reinforcements!" Yisel then looked at Espeon, who rested on a windowsill of one of the buildings. "Espeon, I need you too!"

The Sun Pokémon yawned and leapt towards Yisel. The red beam from the Pokéball materialized into the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken cracked his knuckles and positioned himself for battle. Espeon twitched her ears and her forked tail in alert of the threat.

"Charmander, Trapinch, let's go!" Two beams shot out and formed a lizard and a giant caramel-colored termite-like creature.

_'If you're gonna help, distract Negro while Espeon disarms him and Blaziken removes that weapon.'_ The Pyrochic pointed at the man. "You are going down, Negro!" She turned her hand upside down and gave him a thumbs down with threatening brown eyes and a deadly smirk that could scare even the most frightening Ghost-type Pokémon.

By the movement of Yisel's hand, Kitt shouted, "Charmander, Ember! Trapinch, Bite!" The Pokémon ran towards the man, mouths prepared to attack.

"Crobat!" The Team Eclipse member's Pokéball popped open by itself. "Wing Attack, then Confuse Ray. Just keep 'em away." Crobat flew towards his prays as Negro prepared to shoot at the Gym Leaders.

_'Espeon, do it nice and slow,'_ Yisel ordered her Pokémon.

Espeon closed her eyes and made a mental connection with Psyhai. When she opened her eyes, the image she was getting was the one which Psyhai was seeing while Psyhai saw what was happening on the ground. Espeon saw the backpack where the other weapons were hidden and slowly used Psychic on it to remove the backpack.

_'B-But I took his weapons away!'_ Psyhai strutted in disbelief. _'I gave them to Lady Pyrochic.'_

_'Espi espeon es espeon on!'_ Team Eclipse always had more. Espeon's statement came from experience.

Crobat hit Trapinch with Wing Attack; then used Confuse Ray at Charmander as the Fire-type shot Ember. Crobat and Charmander both got shot.

"Kitt, return Charmander before it attacks any of us!" Yisel ordered the teen. The trainer did just that. "Blaziken, hold him off!"

The Fire/Fighting-type leapt in front of Negro. The lackey's weapon charged for another attack, but Blaziken grabbed the neck of the barrel and heated it up just like Yisel did before.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Blaze." Blaziken pushed the weapon down.

"Espeon!"

Then suddenly Negro felt lighter. He looked back as he struggled with Blaziken.

Espeon had disarmed him.

"Blaze!"

Then the struggle was no more. The only struggle he had was with the pain on his face from his own weapon's barrel.

Blaziken chuckled at the sight. He grabbed the weapon and returned to Yisel's right side. "Blaze blaze." He presented her the negative charge cannon.

"Good job!" She turned to Psyhai. "Finish him off!"

_'As you wish!'_ Transparent walls covered the man.

"Trap! Trapinch…" The Ant Pit Pokémon muffled as he walked towards Negro with one of Crobat's wings tightly her mouth. The Ground-type flung Crobat towards the transparent cage, which opened and closed just for the Pokémon. "Trap trap!"

"Trapinch caught Crobat distracted when his trainer fell down, so it was a good time to strike back," Kitt explained as she walked towards Yisel. She looked at the Psychic Phoenix. "Yisel told me you were watching over me. Thanks!"

_'It is my pleasure.'_ Psyhai bowed down courteously. _'My name and title is Leyendarian Creature Psyhai, the Psychic Phoenix. I am here to serve my fellow Guardians.'_

Kitt picked up the notebook Yisel had given the Gym Leaders about the Leyenda Creatures. She flipped through the pages to find Psyhai's profile. The profile had an actual picture of the phoenix and a stone image of another phoenix.

_'Oh, that was I when I was an offspring. When Mama took care of me.'_

"Mama?"

_'Aye, Mama.'_

"Who's your mother?" Kitt felt a hand on her head—obviously Yisel's—pushing her head down towards the notebook. She read a section called "Origin" that cleared her question. "Your mama was an Espeon?"

_'Aye. Mama was small yet beautiful and graceful. She told me no matter what, each one of us is important so we should not value ourselves as small and insignificant. That is why my self-esteem has always been high… because of Mama.'_ Psyhai looked beyond the battlefield where Xiara and Gabit stood. She was also talking to Gabit. _'Your mother is the reason of your self-esteem, is it not? She is your driving force; the one that brings out the best in you. She is your angel; one you take care of very well. Continue on this path and I promise you good fortune in the future. So says I.'_

Gabit smirked and bowed to Psyhai—his own way of gratitude.

Sirens rang away, announcing the coming of police cars and an ambulance. Small white and blue cars and giant boxy white and red vehicles with a silhouette of two Ekans pulled over to the destroyed street. The sirens lowered in volume as uniformed people emerged from the vehicles.

A blue-haired woman in a navy blue police uniform walked up to Yisel. She was followed by two other men who wore lighter blue uniforms and Nurse Joy. They exchanged some words in Spanish and the lead police woman walked up to the invisible cage where Negro and Crobat laid defeated. "And you thought you could escape."

"Commander Jenny…" Negro muttered and spat on the ground.

"Team Eclipse Member Forty-Seven," Jenny acknowledged. "Men!"

"Right!" both men shouted as they ran towards the lackey and his Pokémon. The cage had disappeared when the officers came to handcuff Negro. One of them took his Pokéball and returned Crobat.

"Nice work, gentlemen." Commander Jenny nodded to her officers. She turned to Yisel and Kitt. "Thank you, ladies. Just what we needed. We caught a Team Eclipse member. Now we'll just take him in and interrogate him. If we get anything, I'll tell you as soon as possible with great detail." She looked at Psyhai and bowed. "Guardian Psyhai."

_'Charmed, Commander Jenny of Kaney.'_ She nodded. Psyhai looked at Yisel. _'I must take a leave now. Seems like my time here is done. I bid you all a fond farewell.'_ With a big movement of her wings, Psyhai had left.

Commander Jenny walked back towards her patrol car with her two officers and their captive behind them. Negro's hands were hanging in front of his abdomen while the men were arm-in-arm with him. He glanced down at the man on his left. With the swiftness of a Sneasel, he jabbed the man on his right with his elbow on his ribcage. He grabbed the gun of the officer on his left and shot him on his left foot with his cuffed hands.

The officer cried in pain as he fell on the ground by loss of balance. Commander Jenny took notice rapidly, but not as fast as to dodge the bullet to her right thigh. He ran to the opposite way that they were taking him.

_"Officers, follow him! Don't let him escape!"_ Yisel screeched as she pointed at the man. Her hand… her full body was shaking in anger and rage, but she controlled herself, no less. If she didn't, Jewl's Rage would make things worse. _'You knew this would happen, didn't you… Psyhai?'_

_"¡Entendido, Dama Yisel!"_ The rest of the officers saluted her before either entering their vehicles or running away for their pursuit for Negro.

Yisel, Kitt and Nurse Joy ran to the injured. "Commander, Officer, are you guys alright?" Yisel asked as she kneeled into the bloody Commander-in-Chief of Kaney.

"Yeah, I'm peachy," she answered sarcastically as she groaned in pain. Her thigh spat more of the hot dark red liquid.

"Don't move!" Nurse Joy warned as she checked her leg.

"Yisel, what can we do to help them? Y'know, since we're psychic and all that," Kitt asked as she kneeled down to the officer.

"We're self-healers by an ability called Recovery. To turn that ability into a healing ability that helps others, we transfer the power like we would an attack and call it Trans-Recovery." Yisel demonstrated the ability as she put her hands around the wound. A small amount of energy flowed into the wound, but it seemed unchanged; the blood continued to flow. She knew Kitt was watching her unfazed. "It will only heal the pain. We can't close it now. There's a bullet in there."

Kitt tried to mimic the same action by putting her hands on the man's boot-covered foot. The energy flowed and the man sighed in relief. She smiled and looked at Yisel; then frowned when she was looking at Xiara. She was clutching, hugging and calming Gabit of the occurred incident.

"This demonstrates what I knew all along… What I've told people," she stated. "This is not a game. What happens here with the Leyenda Guardians, Team Eclipse; they don't play around. We can't either. This is real! _Leyenda is real!_"

* * *

**Translations:**

_"¡Me voy, Mami! Te veo orita.":_ "I'm leaving, Mom! See ya later!"  
_"Mira quién está aquí. ¿Cómo estás, mijo?":_ "Look who's here. How are you, sonny?"  
_"¡Bien, muy bien__!":_ "I'm fine, very well!"  
_"Las ventas han estado exageradas desde que los Líderes de Gimnasio llegaron a Leyenda. Se quedan para buscarlos y verlos y cuando tienen hambre, corren hacia nosotros. ¡Qué afortunados somos! Con el dinero que tengo, sólo me hace falta un poco más y puedo comprar un nuevo tractor. Y uno nunca sabe, tal vez te deje guiarlo un día de estos por ser buen chico y ayudarme tanto.":_ "The sales have been exaggerated since those Gym Leaders got to Leyenda. They stay here looking for them and when they're hungry, they run to us. How fortunate are we! With the money I have, I only need a little more and I can buy a new tractor. And one never knows, maybe I'll let you drive it one of these days for being a good kid and for helping a lot."  
_"Jaime, ella es Kitt, la Líder de Gimnasio de__ Kaney.":_ "Jaime, this is Kitt, the Kaney Gym Leader."  
_"¡¿Q-Qué?! No jodas conmigo,__ Gabit.":_ "W-What?! Don't mess with me with me, Gabit." (the less "colorful" way of saying it)  
_"No, es enserio__.":_ "No, I mean it."  
_"Hablo mejor que tú.__":_ "I speak better than you."  
_"¡Ustedes dos dejen ya!__Yo les creo. Cuando ella se excitó y se molestó, sentí un poder emitir de ella. Dicen que las emociones son las que controlan la intensidad del poder de un Guardián.":_ "Stop it, you two! I believe you. When she got aggravated and angered, I felt a power emit from her. They say that emotions are the ones that control the intensity of the power of a Guardian."  
_"Adiós, Jaime.":_ "Goodbye, Jaime."  
_"¡Entendido, Dama Yisel!":_ "Understood, Lady Yisel!"

**Next Chapter: **_Fizz, la Experta de Veneno_


	14. Fizz, the Poison Master

**Chapter 15:** Fizz, the Poison Master

_Note:_ This is something I'm gonna fix, but I did something by accident in Chapter 10. I wrote that Eevee has a Shadow Ball and Chikorita has a Vine Whip, which is totally false. Fizz's Eevee has all Normal-type attacks and Chikorita hasn't learned Vine Whip yet. Sorry for the inconvenience. I found that out while looking at Chapter 10 to check the attacks of the Pokémon and they aren't right to the level they are in. I really don't know how this happened because I have all of my guidebooks updated. I should really make a Leyenda Pokémon list with attacks…

Remember that the Chapters 2-12 are the ones being changed. Chapter 1 is already updated and Chapter 2 is being re-written at the moment.

* * *

"Just a few more steps…" Fizz looked down at the branch she was standing on inside a giant red-flowered tree. The tree branch raised itself a few more feet in the air, as if it heard the young Gym Leader. She was able to reach the other branch. She climbed a few more until she reached the highest branch. She sat on that branch and glanced at Villa, the Blooming Town of Leyenda.

Villa was surrounded—and in part inside—a forest of colorful flower trees and small hills of bright green grass that sort of created a barrier to the flat-grounded town. Oddish, Venonat and Paras and other Grass, Poison and Bug-types ran and played on the forest. The city was a circle inside the forest, built in a beautiful and lightly colored natural aspect. It looked like an airy and natural utopia fit for Pokémon and maybe humanized Pokémon.

Fizz could see the Gym from where she was. A giant tree filled with dozens—and maybe hundreds—of Pokémon with long and strong roots that draped over a light-painted building with moss and leaves covering the roots and the walls alike. Patches of different flowers grew around the Gym area. She counted at least twenty types of flowers grew there.

She sighed in relief. The troublesome part of her journey was over. _'I guess…'_ The redhead slid down the almost red giant tree like a cat would. She ran towards the town. _'Before Team Eclipse comes…'_

While she ran, she remembered her adventure from Bayoan to Villa. She learned a bit about her powers, Leyenda and the Pokémon around her. She experienced part of the mercilessness of Team Eclipse and the effects on the Leyendarian society. After that, Fizz remembered the lonely nights which she thought about her friends and what they thought about all the craziness that had happened in just one week. One day they were in vacation of the craziness they had stopped in Progress City and the next they were in another dimension residing on a small island with many mysteries and legends properly known as Leyenda.

Fizz smiled warmly at the thought of her friends and ran faster towards Villa. "The faster I run…" she panted. "The faster I'll get to talk to 'em!" Her feet twitched a bit. She did a summersault; and while her feet were in the air and her hands on the grass, her legs transformed into graceful orange-colored cat legs with grays claws that if skillfully used would mean death to her prey. With her cat legs, she could run faster. "Yisel said "no flying," not "no running while using your transformation powers"." She laughed. She shredded the grass from under her paws as she sped in the forest.

* * *

"Are you serious? No way!" a teenage girl shouted at her cell phone. "I'm going there as we speak. Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

_"That's why I'm worrying…"_

"Hey!"

She heard a chuckle. _"Good luck, Natalia!"_

Natalia sighed as she put a light brown lock of hair behind her ear. "Searching won't be so bad. The strangest-looking person here…" She looked around with her blue eyes. "Jeez, and no picture for help. Oh Arceus, help me now." She wore a light green shirt with a dark green small jacket, dark blue jeans and light yellow shoes.

A rustling caught her attention. Natalia looked back at the forest and saw an orange blur coming towards the town. She smiled as she took notice that it wasn't a Pokémon or an ordinary human. It was a Leyenda Gym Leader.

"Just my luck!" She ran down towards the forest. "Hello there!"

The strange-looking female ran pass her. Her gray claws dug deep into the earth and turned as she stopped.

Natalia gasped as she saw the girl. Sharp and intense forest green eyes with a hint of gold, orange curved cat ears and thin and complex feline-furred legs replaced what a normal human should have. Her soft skin and height resembled that of a young girl. Her orange hair came to her jaw, hiding the fact that she had lost her human ears.

She smiled a cat toothed smile. Her small yet sharp white fangs curved down her bottom lip, showing their deadliness and beauty. "Hi!"

"Either you're my Gym Leader or you're the lab rat—or should I say cat—of some nut job out there," Natalia said as she tucked her hair behind her ear once again.

She giggled as a response.

"And if you're not a lab experiment, then I guess you can transform back into a human and be as discreet as possible 'cause if you aren't, I _think_ Team Eclipse might take you if they see a cat girl running around."

As quickly as she could, Fizz turned back into a human. "I thought I could get here faster if I turned into a hybrid."

"You did, but we're trying…" Then she whispered to herself, "and failing it seems…" She continued in her normal voice. "To combine the traveling Gym Leaders with the normal trainers. The more discreet you are, the less Team Eclipse notices." The brunette extended her hand. "Hi, my name's Natalia Ramirez and I'm your Gym Guardian Leader."

Fizz greeted the teen. "I'm Fizz."

"Yisel called me not long ago. I guess she knew you were here. She told me to escort you to your Gym…" She thought for a while, trying to say the truth, but not worry the young girl of the event that had happened just minutes ago in Kaney. "Since something happened and she might take longer to get here."

"Oh, okay!"

_'She took it well.'_ She sighed mentally. "But I should warn you…"

"What?"

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Fizz and Natalia reached the tree-covered Gym. The leaves and moss covered most of the walls. When they looked up, they saw Bug, Flying, Poison and Grass Pokémon resting on its long and thick branches. A few Pokémon poked their heads from the bushes that resided near the Gym.

Fizz walked up to the Gym. "What's wrong here?"

"Just be careful," Natalia warned.

She placed her hands on the door. "It should open…"

"Scy!"

Fizz looked up. A giant lime green praying mantis-like creature with platinum scythes for arms and hands was going to ambush her. She ran out of the way as his scythes attacked the ground.

"Scyther!" he shouted.

The redhead picked up her Pokédex. _**"Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. This Pokémon has ninja-like abilities and speed. Its arms are razor-sharp scythes."**_

"_Scy_-ther!" The Bug/Flying-type Pokémon removed his blade arms from the ground. He prepared himself to attack with an arm over his head.

"Wah! I don't wanna fight you!" she warned. The girl turned to Natalia. "I don't wanna fight him!"

"Sorry, Fizz. You're gonna have to battle to get inside," explained Natalia. "Suddenly this Scyther is defending the tree. He lives there, but he's suddenly more protective than before."

She sighed. "Venonat!" The Pokéball popped open in her hand—an upgrade she did while she rested in her lonely nights on her journey. A small and round purple-furred red buy-eyed Pokémon stood and jumped in place of the beam. Her light purple antennas twitched by the sound of her new environment.

"Scy!" The Mantis Pokémon ran at full-speed towards Venonat.

"Disable!"

"Venonat!" her echo shrilly voice shouted. The Bug/Poison-type's red big eyes glowed in a light red aura that matched the aura over Scyther. The Pokémon's speed slowed down enough for Venonat to dodge.

Scyther growled. "Ther!" His scythes slashed rapidly at Venonat. His right scythe stood in mid-air as he landed in his left foot.

Venonat quickly checked herself as she felt no pain from Scyther's swipe. She looked down and noticed she wasn't cut in half. She sighed in relief.

"Scyther!"

A slash. A wall. Knocked down.

"Venonat!" Fizz ran to her Pokémon, who lay next to one of the Gym's root-covered walls.

"Wow, a False Swipe. Nicely executed," Natalia commented.

The redhead looked back. "Not helping."

"Scyther!" The Mantis Pokémon's weapons stood up for his next challenger.

"Let's go. Take care of this later," the brunette said.

Fizz nodded. She picked her Pokémon and followed Natalia to the Pokémon Center above.

* * *

"More Magot shake?" Nurse Joy asked as she showed the girl a glass of the orange frosty beverage.

"No, thank you…" She shunned it away with a wave of her hand.

"Don't beat yourself too hard," Natalia cheered up. "I'm sure you can beat Scyther. You're the Gym Leader after all."

"I need to beat that Scyther now!"

"And you will. Thank Arceus the Scizor hasn't popped out yet. That's Scyther's older brother, y'know."

"Great… There's someone stronger than that Scyther in that tree…" the eleven-year-old sighed. "Yisel said that I had to get to the Gym before Team Eclipse came to capture me and fend for myself and Villa when they come."

"I know, I know… But cheer up! I don't think Scizor's here in Floravilla because Scyther wouldn't be like that and Scizor would be next to his brother."

"Floravilla?" Fizz looked up confused.

"The name of this part of town is Floravilla because of the tons of flowers in the area. The names are different depending on the area like Lunavilla for the beautiful sight of the moon if you sit on the lake, Acuavilla for its rivers and lakes and Eonvilla for its grand population of Eevee," explained Natalia.

"Hey, I have a question?" Fizz asked. "What do you do other than being my Gym Guardian Leader? You look old enough to not be in school; just like Keith."

"Oh… _him…_" Natalia groaned as a dreadful look darken her face. "The dumbass fire kid, Keith Ferrero… The Fire Pharaoh's Gym Guardian Leader."

"Did I bring something up? Sorry…"

Natalia giggled. "No, no. I'm Keith's classmate in Leyenda Pokémon Collage. I annoy him and he annoys me. So I know him. We've trained together."

"Oh, collage! _That's_ why you're older."

"Me and Keith are the oldest Gym Guardian Leaders, but some of the Honorary Gym Guardians are _way_ older than us. One of 'em in the Lightning Gym is like fifty-nine and feels as young as us."

"Excuse me, Fizz." She looked up to see Nurse Joy with a Pokéball. "Here's Venonat." Joy returned the Pokéball. "Are you going to battle now?"

"Yeah." The trainer picked up her Pokédex and looked at Scyther's information. _'I can't weaken him easily with my Pokémon's attacks. If the guys were here—or at least Burn or Deets—I could take Scyther on very easily.'_ She sighed and marched away to her Gym with Natalia on tow.

"So what's your plan?" the teen asked.

"A triple assault. Chikorita, Eevee, Venonat, let's do this!" Fizz shouted as her three Pokéballs popped out of their Pokéballs. They walked beside her.

"Someone's dead serious…"

"I have a game plan. I'll stop him before he even dares to stop this Poison Master."

"You're getting excited, aren't you, Lady Poison Master?" Natalia asked. "Your energy is changing. It seems much more positive."

"Something's in the air, y'know."

They stood in front of the Gym. Scyther sat meditating in front of the door. "Scyther…" He opened his eyes and glared. His scythes were ready.

"Eevee, use Tackle, the Tail Whip," Fizz ordered.

"Eeh, eevee!" The Evolution Pokémon ran towards Scyther. The Mantis Pokémon quickly dodged the first attack, but fell down by Tail Whip.

"Venonat, Chikorita, Poison Powder!"

Both Pokémon blew a purple-powdered gas to the fallen Scyther. The Bug/Flying-type coughed and ran away from the gas. "Scy! Scyther!" Scyther ran full-speed towards the three Pokémon, then with a dark aura behind him, disappeared from sight.

The Pokémon looked confused and awaited the Mantis Pokémon's attack.

In a quick swoop, Scyther reemerged from behind the trio and swung his scythes to his challengers. They flew and crashed into the flower bushes. "Ha! Scyther!"

"Shake it off, guys! We ain't done here," Fizz told her Pokémon. Her Pokémon responded by standing up. "Alright, guys. Eevee, Tackle! Chikorita, Razor Leaf! Venonat, Confusion and keep him still."

"Venonat!" her Pokémon's voice echoed as her eyes turned light blue and covered an aura around Scyther. The Mantis Pokémon shifted his scythe arms to protect himself before he could move no more.

"Chiko chiko!" Chikorita waved the leaf on the top of her head. Many bright green leaves rushed towards Scyther. The leaves hit his shoulders, legs and his shielded chest.

Eevee ran towards the injured Pokémon. She hit the scythes and when Venonat stopped Confusion, actually pushed Scyther aback and to the ground. The other Pokémon and Natalia were very surprised.

"F-Fizz… h-how?!" she stuttered.

"Eevee has a special ability called Adaptability which doubles the power of the move, if the type of the Pokémon matches the type of the move. Since Eevee is a Normal-type Pokémon, Normal-type attacks are doubled in power. And since all of my Eevee's attacks are Normal-type…"

"This Eevee is stronger than usual!"

"Exactly!" The redhead looked back at the coughing Scyther. "Looks like the poison has taken effect. You can give up now and let me enter my Gym or you can stand up and continue."

Scyther stood up.

"Battle it is…" She looked at her three Pokémon. "Tackle!"

The trio ran towards the Mantis Pokémon. He jumped out of the way of the three with Quick Attack. "Scyther!" He used Quick Attack and hit Chikorita and Venonat.

The Insect Pokémon had fainted. "Venonat, return." The trainer picked the Pokéball and returned her Pokémon. "Chikorita, Overgrow! Eevee, Sand Attack!"

The Leaf Pokémon glowed in a green aura. Eevee stood in front of Chikorita to protect her and kicked the ground and grass to Scyther's face.

The Bug/Flying-type coughed and shouted from both the pain of the poison and the hurt of the Sand Attack in his eyes. "Scyther scy scy!" he shouted annoyed. He glowed in a white aura.

"Fizz, you're gonna have to attack now. He's using Focus Energy. If he attacks right after he charges, Chikorita and Eevee are done for," Natalia explained.

"Chikorita, are you ready?" asked Fizz.

"Chiko chiko!" The Grass-type waved her leaf with more force than before. Hundreds of leaves rushed in deadly speed towards Scyther.

Scyther crossed his arms to his chest to protect himself. He suddenly went on a coughing fit and his arms and aura fell down. The leaves hit him with extreme force and knocked him down.

"Pokéball, go!" Fizz threw an empty Great Ball at the Mantis Pokémon. The bright red beam hit Scyther and dragged him inside. The ball closed and shook on the ground a little bit until a small _bing_ was heard. Fizz walked to the Great Ball.

"Wow, nice moves!" Natalia contemplated. "How'd you know Chikorita's strength was in the perfect percentage to use her Overgrow ability?"

"What? You didn't know? It was easy." She picked up the Pokéball. "Let's go in." Fizz placed her hands on the door.

The wooden doors sprung open with great force revealing the insides of the Gym. The giant roots of the tree penetrated the Gym creating columns and covered the walls. The ground was covered in luscious light green grass that was maintained and given life by a hole created in the ceiling by the trunk of the tree in the Gym. The only source of light was the bright light entering the Gym by the hole.

Fizz stood in awe. "I get to battle _inside a tree_!"

"Nice!" Natalia laughed. "You can see the Pokémon from here! Look!" Natalia pointed at the hole. In the branches above inhabited Pokémon big and small.

"Sun sunflora!" A sunflower creature jumped into the Gym by the hole. "Sunsun!" The Pokémon held a peach-colored berry in its hands. "Sun Sunflora!" The Grass-type gave the berry to the Gym Leader and ran away back into the tree.

"Oh, that Sunflora saw the battle and gave you that Pecha Berry for Scyther," explained Natalia.

Fizz sat on the grass with the berry. She took out a magnifying glass from her backpack. The item had many buttons—very unlikely for a magnifying glass. She put it above the Pecha Berry. She pressed a button and observed the berry.

"I doubt you'll see its insides with that," the Gym Guardian Leader commented.

"Oh, I'm not looking at its insides. I'm looking at the cellular and chemical structure of the Pecha Berry. See?" The redhead moved a bit so Natalia could see her observations.

Natalia peered down at the magnification of the berry. "What?" she said surprised. She could see peach and yellow-colored cells. "Hey, this is what we saw back in LPC last month."

"The yellow cells are poison-fighting enzymes, you can tell by the color and the cell's appearance." She threw the Great Ball. "Scyther!" she shouted as the beam brought out the Mantis Pokémon.

Scyther coughed as he sat on the grass. Fizz presented him the berry. He looked at it closely before poking it with his right scythe and eating it.

The eleven-year-old stood up. "You're my new Pokémon for now on."

"Scy, scy ther." Scyther looked around. His eyes widened. He stood up, crossed his scythes and protected Fizz.

A bullet whistled in the air, heading straight towards the girls. Suddenly a line of fire flew towards it and stopped and melted the bullet from above. A creature landed in front of Scyther from the hole of the tree. A huge brown-furred dog with a tail that mimicked fire stood in all fours in an aggravated position. His fangs reflected menacingly the lone sunlight of the ceiling.

Fizz ran up to the creature and looked at their new opponents. "Should've known I wasn't getting here without a fight with you guys."

"Myd and Noche," the creature growled in his deep threatening voice. "I knew this was gonna happen." He looked down at Fizz and Scyther with bright orange eyes. "You always get yourself in trouble, don't you?"

"I wasn't trying to this time," she joked. Fizz looked at Scyther. "Are you alright?"

"Scy!" He nodded.

"Pursuit!"

The Mantis Pokémon ran towards the twins with the dark aura behind him. He disappeared when another Pokémon decided to attack.

Multicolored leaves rushed towards the twins. They dodged it by a simple long jump.

"Thanks, Natalia!" said Fizz.

"No problem. Right, Meganium?" Natalia looked back at the giant lime green creature with a magenta flower on its neck and two yellow antennas on its head.

"Meg, meganium!"

Scyther appeared in front of the twins. He destroyed Myd's gun with a swift cut with his scythes.

"Lunatone, Skuntank, c'mon out!" the twins shouted as they threw their Pokéballs. The Meteorite Pokémon and the Skunk Pokémon appeared.

"Lunatone, Hidden Power!" Myd shouted.

"Skuntank, Night Slash!" commanded Negro.

Lunatone charged a bright white ball between its moon points and its nose. "Naa!" Multiple white balls flew towards Meganium.

"Meganium, Magical Leaf!" Natalia ordered.

"Meganium!" A storm of multicolored leaves flew from behind her flower towards the Hidden Power. Both attacks collided in the middle and exploded in smoke.

"Burn, help us now," Fizz told the giant dog while everyone was distracted in the smoke.

"I can't. My Pokéballs are in my human form and Yisel said to us to not show our powers to Team Eclipse. They don't know who I am. They just think of me for now as a Leyenda Creature," he whispered in a soft tone to not scare her of his new form. He sat down on the grass. "I can't spit fire now because they'll store it as evidence of what this creature can do and keep it as data."

Fizz turned back to Scyther, who was dodging Skuntank's Night Slash. "Show 'em how a Scyther slashes. False Swipe!"

Scyther ran his scythes around Skuntank's body. Some of them didn't cut his body and some did, making the Poison/Dark-type scream.

"Flamethrower!" Negro shouted.

"Skun-_tank_!" A line of fire blew from his mouth. Scyther crossed his blades to protect himself, but took considerable amount of damage.

"Keep it up!"

_"Tank!"_ The fire grew bigger.

"Meganium, Body Slam! Get to Scyther!" Natalia commanded.

"Mega!" The Grass-type rushed towards Scyther. She slammed into Lunatone and continued straight forward towards Skuntank and Scyther.

"Sci!" A loud stomp and a cloud of smoke covered the area where Scyther and Skuntank were.

"Did we get here on time?" a male voice asked.

The smoke cleared and revealed a taller similar version of Scyther in red, a blue-haired boy and two girls with them. The Pokémon had his pincers on Skuntank's head.

"Sci zor zorsci Scizorsci, sci scizor zor!" the Scissors Pokémon shouted. _'If you harm Scyther, I will slaughter you!'_ He threw the Skunk Pokémon towards Lunatone.

"That's your brother?" the boy asked.

"Ed!" Fizz called out.

"Hi there!" He waved. "Just taking my Pokémon out for some air. How 'bout you?"

"Taking Scyther out for a test drive against Team Eclipse."

"Sci Scizor?" Scizor extended his pincer to his fallen brother.

"Scy!" He put his blade on his pincer and Scizor pulled him up.

"I guess we own the Scy Villa Brothers," said Ed. He turned to Scizor. "Metal Claw to Lunatone."

"Scyther, Focus Energy, and then Pursuit!" The Poison Master turned to Natalia. "Distract Skuntank for a while."

"Right!" Natalia turned to Meganium. "Vine Whip!"

"Mega!" Her antennas lashed out and grabbed Skuntank. She threw him high towards the hole on the ceiling.

After Scyther charged, he flew up towards a falling Skuntank with his dark aura. He disappeared when he was near Skuntank and reappeared right behind him. His dark scythes hit Skuntank from above and sent him straight into the ground.

Before hitting the ground, Lunatone was sent flying by Scizor's Metal Claw and crashed with Skuntank. Both Pokémon fainted.

"Return…" the twins grumbled as they returned their Pokémon.

"Not so fast!" The twins felt their bodies paralyzed completely. They knew the voice belonged to Yisel and the paralyzing agent: Confusion. "You ain't going anywhere. Negro might've escaped, but I won't let the Team Eclipse Moon Twins escape."

"Yisel, I thought you weren't coming," Natalia said surprised.

"Yeah, me too." She turned to Fizz. "I'm glad you found your Gym and caught a great Pokémon. This Scyther is a great protector of this Gym alongside his older brother, Scizor. It's a good add to your team."

"Thanks!" chirped Fizz.

"Ed, what're you gonna do now?"

"Return back to Calo and sleep the day away," Ed said and yawned.

"Natalia, good work. I guess I should've trusted you more," Yisel joked.

"Like you always should." Natalia giggled.

Yisel looked at the giant dog creature. "Guardian…"

"Lady Pyrochic…" he said, playing along with the Leyenda Creature ploy.

"Xiara, let's go to the police station," Yisel told her friend. She snapped her fingers and she, Xiara, Myd and Noche disappeared from thin air.

The creature sighed in relief. "At least you're safe." Orange energy covered him and shrank and transformed his silhouette into a young man's. When the energy evaporated, Fizz saw Burn shaking his head in disapproval. "Thank God Scyther was there too because if I wasn't there to stop the bullet, then he was there."

"Yo Burn! How's everything?" Ed asked in a cheery tone.

"Fine… But not because of _you_!" He suddenly grabbed Ed's head and nudged it between his fists. "What the hell is wrong with you calling me at six 'o clock in the morning?! You know how hellishly tired I am!"

"I think Burn's killing him…" Natalia whispered to Fizz.

"Nah, this is usually a normal thing for us. These are my friends after all." Fizz smiled. At least she didn't have to call—they came to her when she needed them.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Lance, el Dragón de Agua_


	15. Lance, the Water Dragon

**Chapter 16:** Lance, the Water Dragon

* * *

"Faster, faster!" His light green dragon wings stretched farther in the Leyenda Air Current. The strong winds pushed Lance's small body straight through the tunnel. The Flying and Bug Pokémon moved out of the way and stared in awe at the young boy.

Lance was always quick on his feet, but with wings, he was like a bullet. He thought that in no time at all, he would reach his Gym in Realtad. He wanted an adventure. He was _ready_ for an adventure. One where he could be a hero and not be over-shadowed by his older brother, Artha.

He smiled at that thought. He pulled his blue and light green PokéNav and checked the Jewl Region map. _'Just five kilometers away…'_

The Pokémon all screeched. Lance looked down in alert. He screamed before his vision tuned black.

* * *

"Squirtle… Squirt squirtle!" Lance felt small cold scaly hands. "Squirt…" The tiny fingers tapped his side. "Squirtle!" A blast of cold liquid streamed his face.

The redhead woke up instantly. He looked around and saw his Squirtle and Poliwag. Magikarp and Horsea jumped in the tall grass searching for a body of water to contain them.

He blinked. All he could see was _tall grass_.

'_Why in the Magna Draconis am I on the ground?'_ He thought about it for a few seconds. _'Oh, right… the blast…'_

He picked up his Pokéballs and returned them all. He stood up from the grass and jumped. When he saw no one, he drew upon his dragon wings and flew hidden in the tall vibrant grass.

'_Team Eclipse found me…'_ Lance had no time to waste.

* * *

"Noche, my nose is itchy!" Myd told her brother while they hovered in the air.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Scratch it, damn it!"

"I can't move my hands!"

"You too?!" she gawked. "Yisel!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Yisel shouted at them. The policemen and Xiara looked at her. "And stop staring!" Yisel stood up in anger. The policemen quickly continued their work. She huffed and sat down in her cushioned seat next to Xiara.

They were in the Northern Villa—or known as Eonvilla—Police Station with the Team Eclipse Moon Twins. Myd and Noche hovered in the air by Xatu's Psychic over them so they wouldn't escape. Xatu himself hovered with his feet crossed and his eyes closed as if he was meditating.

A woman walked out of a room. She was tall with chocolate brown skin, black frizzy hair and golden eyes. She wore a red policewoman's uniform. "Lady Yisel, what a surprise to see you here. I thought you would be on the other Gyms by now."

"Commander Maggie, hello!" She smiled. "Shouldn't you be in South Bayoán?"

"_Should_ is the correct answer," she said. "Ever since Commander Jenny of Kaney got shot, I'm left and right and all around. I'm heading there now to lead the Police Force while Jenny is in the hospital." Maggie grimaced. "She let her guard down; not a very good Commander. You were there too, weren't you? With the Gym Leader what's-her-name."

"Kitt," Yisel corrected.

"Right, her. Well, I've got to go. Good luck, _Dama_ Yisel." Commander Maggie placed on her police hat and walked out of the station.

"Shouldn't it be all Jennies?" Noche commented.

"_Shut up!"_ Yisel shouted.

* * *

"A Realtad town! Finally!" Lance stopped flying and looked at the town. The buildings were mostly built in palm woods and brick.

He ran into the town and spotted a local policeman. The boy stopped in front of the man and panted. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Is the Gym… here…?" Lance panted.

"Uh… no." He pointed just behind him. "It's in the North Shore."

"Scales!" he cursed. "They're after me!" Lance invoked his wings once again and flew away.

"They?" The policeman gasped. "Team Eclipse!"

* * *

The alarms rang out in Eonvilla Police Station.

Yisel groaned and cursed under her breath.

"Team Eclipse? _Now_?" Xiara looked up at the screen that had emerged behind the secretary officer's desk. It showed a red-blinking town just on the North-Center of Leyenda. "Yisel, look! Realtad!"

"Luna and Helyo!" Myd squealed. "They can do this!"

"_Shut up!"_

* * *

"C'mon, little boy! Come out and _play_!"

The jet black motorcycle slowly ran in the tall grass jungle. The dark-skinned silver-haired woman sat on it with two giant silver guns, each different by design. The left gun was gruesome and heavy while the other was slick and thin.

Lance hid on the top of a giant tree. His blue eyes glanced down. _'Team Eclipse… Just one… and it's a _girl_!'_ He mentally groaned.

Maybe his first thoughts of the day weren't smart. Being the hero was tough. He was wanted, all right; wanted by Team Eclipse.

Lance thought for a while on what to do. This woman was dangerous. He could attack her, but it was not wise to do so. Those guns gave him a strange feeling, specially that thin gun.

His blue eyes picked up a big branch on a tree near the woman and her motorcycle. He smiled. _'Only one shot…'_ He opened his mouth and spat out an orange Dragon Rage attack.

It landed on the base of the big branch. It broke and fell down on the front wheel of the motorcycle. The woman looked up and shot purple energy from the thin gun to the tree.

Lance flew away when the shot was released. He never got to see the gray dying tree with withering brown leaves.

He flew towards the scent of the salty warm waters of the Rubí Sea. He was told to go to the coast and he wasn't stopping or looking at his PokéNav to see. He had to move. The woman could be on his trail.

'_No time to waste.'_

* * *

"Realtad is where the little boy is going, right?" Xiara asked as they walked away from the station.

"Yes, it is!" Yisel groaned. "Delilah is coming later too, so it's just me and you for now on."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"The Gym Leaders. They're a team, aren't they? Let's get them _working_ as a team."

Yisel's brown eyes opened in realization, then moved up in thought. "The problem about that is Team Eclipse. They get two or more Gym Leaders for the price of one."

"Two or more Gym Leaders can stop Team Eclipse members. You saw it for yourself and we have the Moon Twins in custody."

She sighed. "Alright then. Let's go back to the Villa Gym."

* * *

Lance crashed into some bushes and rolled in the ground. He quickly got on his feet and dashed on. His mind on thinking again, he noted his atmosphere had changed radically.

From the humid jungle, he encountered a salt-smelling palm-built red-bricked town. The people there stared at Lance as if he had grown heads, but he knew very well it was because of his wings still behind him.

"Move away! Get away!" Lance exclaimed as he sprinted in the city. The people stared at him awkwardly, but soon moved away when the shots were heard.

"Come back here, boy!" Another shot in the air.

"Well, I guess I have no choice." He used his wings as his mode of transportation. He turned and flew straight towards the woman.

"Ha, good boy!" She pointed her big gun at the young boy. "Now hold still." She shot a bright white light.

Lance shot a Dragon Rage attack at the shot. The attacks collided and exploded in a cloud of smoke. The woman stopped her motorcycle as she reached and entered the smoky area.

"These now belong to me!" Lance exclaimed as he passed above her. He stopped away from the smoke and turned to her.

The woman gawked as she felt nothing in her hands. She looked up and saw that her guns had disappeared. She coughed to clear her throat from the invading smoke in her lungs. She made her motorcycle move out of the smoke. After she escaped, she looked at Lance. "Ya stole my guns!"

He shrugged. "So what? You tried to kill me. I think it's fair."

She growled. "I'll teach you!" She threw her Pokéball and a Drapion came out. "I'll teach you, kid, or my name isn't Luna!"

"Finally, a name to a face. I thought I was gonna call you "Lizard Face" for the whole day."

"Oh, so this kid has some spunk in him!"

"Squirtle, come out!" He threw his own Pokéball to the scene. "Water Gun!"

The Water-type Pokémon emerged from the red light and shot water at Drapion. The Poison/Dark-type defended himself by shooting Pin Missiles at the water attack.

"C'mon, boy! Basic attacks won't work on us." Luna turned to Drapion. "Poison Fang and dodge any attacks!"

Drapion jumped away from the Water Gun. He ran towards Squirtle with purple-glowing sharp teeth.

"Tail Whip!"

When Drapion was close, Squirtle swung his tail to the Ogre Scorp Pokémon's feet. Drapion swiftly fell.

Luna gawked.

"Won't fall for basic attacks, huh?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Drapion!" The Pokémon bit Squirtle's tail.

Squirtle screamed. "Squirtle!"

"Tackle!" Lance ordered.

The Tiny Turtle Pokémon hit his head with Drapion's arm. The Pokémon liberated his fangs from Squirtle's tail. The Water-type quickly returned to his master's side. He moved slowly from left to right as if his legs were sticks about to be broken by the Pokémon's weight. Blood and a clear liquid dripped from his tail.

Lance gasped. "Poisoned?!"

Luna chuckled grimly. "Poison Fang!"

The Pokémon launched again to attack.

Lance held onto Squirtle protectively and opened his wings to block out Drapion.

He only saw red… and lots of it. He also heard feminine voices responding in surprise by gasping and shouting in anger.

Lance was afraid to look up. Looking down already, he saw blood splatter—not from his Squirtle—and the transparent poison. His blue eyes dared to look up at the gruesome image.

A young redhead, just like him, stood defensively in front of him. Her right arm hovered in front of her face bright red in dripping hot blood. Drapion still had his bloody mouth on her arm.

She did not scream or shout. Only stare and smirk. She was fueled with poison.

"Y-You're that girl!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"What? Don't you know my name yet?" She looked back with deep green eyes.

"Do you?"

"Touché."

Drapion liberated the girl. The blood poured out even more.

"Fizz!" Another girl appeared. Lance also knew her. A pink-haired girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little nibble."

"Nibble, ha!" Luna laughed. "You, girl, are _crazy_!" Tears came to her eyes in laughter. "I'll give you props for that shit you just pulled."

Fizz smirked at the unusual compliment from the Team Eclipse member.

"Seeing as you a Leyenda Guardian, that Poison Fang didn't work. You're still standing strong."

"Wow, funny _and_ smart."

"I try."

Deets ran towards the injured girl. "You're bleeding to death. I told you I was gonna shoot it."

"And miss the chance of getting poison. You're out of your mind! I need poison. I need power. Get it while you see the chance!"

"But still…"

Fizz looked at Lance. Her face gestured to Luna. "Your chance, but you're going to have to change Pokémon. We were sent by Yisel to help you."

Deets picked up the two feathers in her ponytail. She held the black feather as a bow and the white one as an arrow. They transformed into a bow and energy arrow. She shot the arrow at Fizz's arm and it stopped bleeding.

Lance stood up and replaced Squirtle with Poliwag.

Luna stared down at it and laughed. "Poliwag!" She held onto her sides.

Poliwag's eyes curved in anger.

"Hypnosis!" Lance exclaimed.

Poliwag's swirl-pattern glowed. In Drapion's eyes, the circle turned. The Poison/Dark-type fell down and slept.

"Now Double Slap!"

Poliwag jumped onto Drapion and started hitting him with his tail.

"Gah! Drapion, wake up, ya lazy bum!" Luna shouted. When the Pokémon didn't respond, she reached for another Pokéball on her back pocket.

Four hands held onto her arms. She looked back and saw the two girls. "Be fair!" they said in unison.

Poliwag continued to smack Drapion around. When the Pokémon got tired, he blew the Ogre Scorp Pokémon's body away with Water Gun.

'_I think this is gonna take a while…'_ all three females thought.

Drapion woke up. He grumbled and roared as he stood up. He opened his mouth and dozens of spikes shot towards Poliwag.

Poliwag jumped all of them as if it were a game. "Poli poli poliwag!"

"I-Is it me… or Poliwag is smarter than that Squirtle of his…?" Luna asked the girls in pure eye-twitching confusion.

"I… Poliwag must be a kid or a baby…" Fizz said in equal confusion and uncertainty.

"God theory…?" Deets replied. Her eyes twitching in the same manner as Luna's.

"Hypnosis!" Lance exclaimed.

"Not again…" the girls muttered under their breath.

* * *

"I guess this alleviates the stress," Yisel commented to Xiara. She patted the girl's shoulder. "Good idea! I would've never thought about it with all the thoughts running through my mind."

"You're welcome," Xiara chuckled lightly.

"So by this corner we will meet up with—" Yisel silenced when she saw a fainted Drapion, Luna in custody of the Gym Leaders and a very pleased Lance.

'_He finally finished…'_ the three girls thought.

"I guess you guys had a fun day." Yisel smiled. She walked up to the girls. "Did you enjoy your day, Luna?"

"The kid's pathetic; beating Drapion over and over again with Hypnosis and a puny Poliwag! The saddest thing I've ever seen." Luna looked back at the two green-eyed glaring girls. "These girls didn't even let me change Pokémon. This battle was boring! I'm gonna press charges against these girls! Mistreating a lady like me." She huffed.

Lance stuck his tongue out and walked towards Yisel. "She had these guns." He showed her the guns.

'_Negative energy gun…'_ Yisel stared down at the dangerous thin gun. "I'm gonna take these into my custody. Playing with this type of technology is dangerous for anyone."

"Oh no, you're not!" Luna roughly pushed Fizz with one arm and then tackled Deets. She snatched the first gun she could from Lance and pointed it at Yisel.

"Go ahead and shoot! I _dare_ you to hit the Pyrochic!"

The silver-haired woman thought about it for a while, but gave up and ran away. One of her abilities, Synchronize, while it might be for status conditions on a Pokémon; a Psychic Leyenda Guardian's ability can synchronize pain to the one who caused it if he or she so wished. Luna knew she wouldn't stand the fully-charged gun blast synchronization if Yisel was hit. Plus, Yisel had her negative energy gun that Lance slipped into her hand. _'My bad…'_

"Let's hunt her now, Xiara." Yisel looked at the others. "Get him to his Gym, get her to a doctor and then get moving. Help the other Gym Leaders; we have a few more to go." Yisel and Xiara ran away when they saw Luna in her motorcycle trying to escape Realtad.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This was very much a quick chapter that I finished thanks to a close friend of mine in a high for an OC of mine. XD She said to me in MSN "Write, write, write! Go, go, go!" and so I did. I mistreated this story for far too long. In my first calculations, I had to have each book written in a year, but one alone has taken me so long. So I'll try and finish this one soon to get back on track. If I don't finish, I'll make it up to you guys. I have my ways…

Next Chapter: _Moordryd, el Dragón de Viento Oscuro_


	16. Moordryd, the Dark Wind Dragon

**Chapter 17:** Moordryd, the Dark Wind Dragon

* * *

'_Stare… stare…'_ His gray eyes stared indifferently in the Leyenda Air Current. He saw a Pidgey staring at him in awe. _'Evil stare…'_ He glared the Tiny Bird Pokémon. When the Pokémon quickly flew away in fear, he smirked.

Being the villain he was, Moordryd enjoyed torturing. It brought out his Alpha Male ego. He felt stronger that way than trying to do so in front of his father. He scared him sometimes, even though he didn't show it.

He knew how a villain worked perfectly—inside and out. He knew their minds and their tactics. Battling a villain, for him, was a great deal. This meant something for him. It meant that he should know the mind of another and be swift and tricky to deceive.

Moordryd moved when a white beam was shot. He looked upward and smirked. He knew that if he wasn't followed in the ground; the sky was the limit. He couldn't hear the black helicopter because of the air tunnel, but he knew it was there. How else a non-powered villain would fly?

"Dragon!" a male called. "You're mine now! Give up!"

'_What? Does he expect for me to shout "Never!" or something?'_ He flew out of the tunnel and towards the helicopter. He grabbed a silver leg of the helicopter and swung his body.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

He swung even harder.

The helicopter shifted roughly to a side. It started to fall towards the ground.

Moordryd flew away from the helicopter and returned to the Leyenda Air Current. He smirked once again. _'Team Eclipse is such a joke.'_

* * *

He arrived to Adjunt quickly after; he wasn't that far away. He stood in a town nearest to the border. The gray brick buildings didn't interest Moordryd that much. Frankly, the Gym and his so-called destiny didn't matter. He wanted a way out, period.

But something on the back of his mind said otherwise.

Before he heard the loud explosive shot, Moordryd heard the mechanisms that made the Team Eclipse helicopter. A lime green barrier formed right behind Moordryd when the helicopter shot him.

He frowned. _'Scales, it flew right back up again.'_ Then he smirked. _'But now I know what I'm up against.'_

"Claydol, c'mon out!" The blonde man threw out his Pokéball from the helicopter. A giant dark clay doll hovered in mid air.

"Fine… I'll give you a battle…" Moordryd threw his own Pokéball.

"Lune! Luna!" Lunatone, the moon-shaped Pokémon, also hovered.

"Hyper Beam!" ordered the Team Eclipse member.

In front of Claydol, a small ball of energy slowly charged.

Moordryd knew the attack when he studied Pokémon attacks with his Pokédex. It needed time to charge. "Confusion!" he ordered.

The light blue aura covered the already hovering Pokémon. The power pushed the Clay Doll Pokémon towards the ground.

"Now Rock Throw!"

A boulder suddenly appeared on top of Lunatone. It was launched and crashed with the fallen Claydol.

"Finish it off with Hypnosis."

A sudden wave of sleep fell on the Ground/Psychic type. Claydol slept defeated on the bricked road.

The white-haired teen returned Lunatone. "That should keep you busy for a while…" He invoked his dark dragon wings and flew away quickly.

The Team Eclipse member muttered in his breath. Though his Pokémon wasn't knocked out, failing and falling asleep was an obstacle for Helyo. He returned his Pokémon and flew with his helicopter to catch the Draconian male.

* * *

Moordryd knew like heroes, villains never gave up. That man would follow him like a crowdrag to a yellow-bellied newt… unless he could ambush him before the next attack. The idea was simple enough, but ambushing in the _sky_ wasn't simple. The machine might detect him. Team Eclipse might see him.

He flew to the next city, which was called Dunroro. He already knew his Gym wasn't in the first city, even though he didn't "care"… but a non-paid fully-stocked house was a comforting and good deal. He also didn't have to listen to his father scolding him—mayor plus. Maybe something good came out of it.

On the ground, where a field of hills full of trees with red flowers laid silently, he saw two teens looking around. He scowled. "What in the Magna Draconis are _you two_ doing here?!" he shouted from above.

The two looked up. "It's good to see your ugly face again," the black-haired blue-eyes teen joked with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up, Stable Brat!" Moordryd landed on the tree Artha and Kitt were standing on. "Why are you two in Adjunt?" he said in a more calm tone since he knew that they wouldn't do him any harm.

"Yisel told us to come here and help. Something went wrong in Kaney and Yisel's busy in the North," Kitt explained to him.

"But _why_ has it have to be _you two_ specifically?"

"Hey, at least you know us!"

"I would've scared them enough to make them stop talking to me each time they see me. Why in the Magna Draconis are they talking to me? I don't care about them…"

Kitt sighed. "Let me tell you something. You cause _no_ fear."

"Oh, shut up, Wonn…" Moordryd took to the sky. "So what're you waiting for? It's this way…"

"Well, this is odd…" Artha muttered to Kitt.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The argument didn't last. He accepted it."

* * *

Lance looked up from his seat in the Northern Realtad Hospital. He saw two panting girls he knew were Yisel and Xiara. "Didn't get her, huh?"

"I'm not the best hunter in the world…" Yisel muttered and then huffed.

"And I'm not the best runner in the world…" Xiara panted.

"So you basically screwed up!" joked Lance.

"Shut up…" Xiara looked around. "How's the girl doing?"

"She'll be alright. Her bones regenerated quickly so the problem would be her wound."

"What wound?" They looked at the doctor's door to see Fizz walking towards them with a bandage over her arm. Lance finally had the time to look at her. She wore a dark green tank top with a purple parka and red baggy shorts. She also had green hiking boots.

Lance looked down quickly after. _'What in the Magna Draconis?'_ He looked up and quickly down again. Her eyes had locked with his.

"Fizz, you shouldn't move your arm that much," said Deets, who stood behind the eleven-year-old girl as a protective older sister.

"I'm okay; don't worry," she said. She looked at Lance, who was still looking down at her. "Is your Squirtle okay? Did he heal well?"

Lance looked up. _'B-But wasn't she over there…?'_ he thought. "Yeah, he is. Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled.

Yisel smiled smugly. Xiara noticed this and smiled also. She understood what Yisel meant by it.

"Where's the next Gym, Yisel?" Deets asked.

"I'm heading to Adjunt to catch up with Moordryd. You guys should return back to your Gyms. The last Gym Leader of the day is already being taken care of. Go and rest, that tomorrow is a full day. We have five or so tomorrow."

"And how many _are_ safe?"

"None."

"No! I-I mean, how many _are_ in their Gyms?" Yisel's answer had just worried her even more.

"Oh, that's a whole 'nother question. There are seven… eight if you add me… and nine with Moordryd now and ten with the one who arrives at night."

"That was quick. Ten Gym Leaders in half a week," Lance commented. "And what do we do after that?"

"Train for the Gyms and fight Team Eclipse. Gyms will open in less than a month after you've strengthened your Pokémon and strategized your mind."

"And what about Fizz?" He looked up at her, but quickly looked down.

"Oh, me?" Fizz said. "I'll be okay by tomorrow."

"It's true. Her arm will be healed in less time than a human's wound. It's because of her flora-based powers that her body regenerates," Yisel explained. "C'mon, let's go. You can relax for now."

* * *

"Oh, the bastard…" Moordryd muttered under his breath. He, Artha and Kitt hid in giant bushes with beautiful red flowers with golden pollen stems. He had his dark Binocs—the Draconian-version of binoculars—that looked at the entrance of Dunroro, Adjunt.

The hazel-eyes blonde Team Eclipse member stood there. His helicopter was by his side.

"So that's the guy, right?" Artha whispered.

"He blocked the town's trail entrance… can't fly either," Moordryd muttered to himself. His ambush plot just got smashed… or did it? "Wonn, stay here."

"What for?" Kitt asked in surprise.

"Let's surround him and ambush him. Penn." The white-haired teen looked at Artha. "Let's go."

The pair ran silently on the grass. That man would hear them perfectly with the right training.

They entered Dunroro by its side. The town was very lively, but it was because it was already darkening. They knew that the black crowdrag-like creature and the golden star-designed creature would come soon to turn the skies into night.

The Draconians blended perfectly with the crowd. They took a while to return to the entrance, but when they arrived, they heard a loud cry followed by another.

Helyo looked up. "Darkkus… Starlight… I'll get you another day. My prey is another."

'_Oh great… he's waiting for me… Sounds so strange…'_ Moordryd thought. He had to move. The man was distracted. "Now!"

All three Draconians jumped out of their hiding place. They threw their starters: Charmander, Mareep and Taillow.

"Charmander, Ember!"

"Mareep, Thundershock!"

"Taillow, Quick Attack!"

Helyo picked up his own Pokéball. "Claydol, Psybeam!"

The Clay Doll Pokémon came out and shot the light blue energy attack towards the three smaller Pokémon.

They quickly dodged it and ran towards Claydol. Charmander's attack was dodged just by floating higher. Mareep's Thundershock never even touched Claydol because the Clay Doll Pokémon shot another round of Psybeam. Taillow's Quick Attack hit Claydol, but didn't do much harm.

'_I didn't do much harm the first time anyway…'_ Moordryd thought. _'I made Claydol fall asleep while I escaped. Should've done much more harm to beat him easily now.'_

"I guess we have to continue hitting Claydol 'til he falls," Artha commented.

"I guess it'll take all night unless we do something about it…" Kitt mused for a while. She turned to Moordryd. "You have the same mind as him; what do we do?"

"Play dirty," he answered.

"Can't we do another thing?"

"Play dirty to finish this off. Just like I do with you guys." Moordryd smirked.

"Fine…"

'_They _actually agreed _with me on this one…'_ He took a deep breath and shouted on the top of his lungs, _**"Darkkus! Starlight!"**_ His voice echoed throughout the darkened sky.

The cold winds in Adjunt suddenly stopped. When the winds stopped, Dunroro stopped. The people stopped walking. The cars stopped running. The loud city sounds stopped. The Pokémon in and out of the town stopped minding their own business.

'_What just happened…?'_ they all thought.

The winds returned, but blew even harder. Everyone inside Dunroro covered themselves or ran and hid from the strong winds. When the winds subsided, the two phoenixes from before appeared before them all.

"_Krr-yah!"_ shrieked Darkkus, the Phoenix of the Dark. His pose was defensive towards the Draconians. His black body shielded them.

Starlight stood by his side. She hissed at the blonde man.

"I guess I have to catch you two now." Helyo looked at Claydol. "Psybeam!"

In an instant second, Claydol was shot by multiple golden stars before he could even attack. "Kra!" Starlight was a fast Leyendarian Creature. She attacked once again, but the Pokémon dodged.

"Psybeam, once more!"

The Clay Doll Pokémon shot the light blue aura attack. Darkkus stood in front of Starlight and took little damage. Psychic attacks wouldn't work on a Dark Leyendarian Creature.

"Taillow, Quick Attack!" ordered Moordryd.

The Tinyswallow Pokémon quickly flew and crashed towards Claydol.

"Charmander, Ember!"

"Mareep, Thundershock!"

The sheep-like creature glowed in his own electricity and threw it towards Claydol. Charmander shot multiple fireballs. The trainers followed suit from Moordryd.

All attacks collided with the Clay Doll Pokémon. The Pokémon fell down, but floated up again.

A black aura formed on Darkkus's golden beak. He flew towards Claydol and thrusted his beak to the Pokémon's head. Claydol crashes to the ground once again; this time defeated.

The trainers returned their Pokémon. The two Leyendarian Creatures flew away from the scene and left to the East.

Moordryd walked up to Helyo.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you know a way out of here? Out of Leyenda?"

"To return to your world? I heard of two Legendary Pokémon who can travel through time and space. If you find them fighting with each other, stay close because their fights go to the Time-Space Rift." The information given would benefit Team Eclipse. Helyo found out a Gym Leader who wanted nothing to do with them. He had found a weakness in the Leyenda Gym Leader system! Make this Draconian turn his back to the Pyrochic would unbalance their team with one less powerful Dragon Gym Leader.

"Thanks." Moordryd punched his stomach. Helyo fell down, held his stomach and spat blood. "I think." He walked into Dunroro. He looked back at Artha and Kitt. "Let's go, before he decides to stand up again. I don't wanna hear crap from Yisel either… Don't stand there looking at me and him like that! Just move."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the late update. I had this story written already, but since I had too much work between the Portfolio for EAP and school projects, it got backtracked a bit. Yesterday, since I was bored and I finally memorized something for Theater Class, I typed the chapter out.

Next Chapter: _Antauri, el Mono del Aire_


	17. Antauri, the Wind Monkey

**Chapter 18:** Antauri, the Air Monkey

_**A/N:**_ Returned from school. Back on the roll. Revised Chapter 2 is up and Chapter 19 is in writing mode.

* * *

"How... much... longer?" Parmon panted as he and the two robot monkeys ran.

"It shouldn't be that long now..." Antauri replied.

The team, was extremely tired that day. In the morning, they left Ed in Calo and by eight o' clock at night, they were in Honoé to leave Antauri. They calculated that they should stay in one of the Honoé's Pokémon Centers for the night.

The Gym Leaders stopped when they heard a loud explosion. They crouched down in fear and looked at the brightened sky.

"What bad luck! A storm!" Gibson said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious!" Parm shouted as another thunderbolt crashed with Leyenda and made it hard to hear.

Antauri stared at the dark gray sky. Something blue caught his eye. Either it be a Pokémon or a Leyendarian Creature, he knew it was a Lightning-type.

"Antauri, don't stay there!" The silver robot monkey saw that the others had left without him. Gibson shouted. "Come on now!"

Antauri, in response, continued on with his companions.

The dark forest seemed even sinister because of the lightning bolts. The Pokémon that they knew lived there had vanished. The cold Honoé winds pushed them harshly out of the forest; as if nature itself was warning them of something terrible.

"You two would continue out without me. Why didn't you?" Antauri inquired while they walked in a rushed manner out of the forest.

"We could, but I prefer to be sure that we get a nice soft warm bed than trying to gamble to see if we do or not in Riogra," Parm explained with a wide grin.

"Your bed might not be warm enough for when we get there. Soaking wet doesn't work with a warm bed."

Another thunderbolt fell down. They finally escaped the dark dense forest, but never did of the cold rain. Leyenda, like a desert, had hot and humid days and cold and windy nights.

A woman with white locks of hair followed them cautiously. She hid between the trees and the mist of the rain. She had a black hood on to be protected from the rain. "Robots," she told herself because she knew they could not listen to her because of the rain clap. "How can I destroy robots when they're water-proof and they have Pokémon of their own?" She huffed. "A dragon also... I wish Negro would be here."

* * *

The trainers reached the closest Honoé town. It was called Vienteneo, a name which closely resembled to the Spanish word for "Wind". It was a cold and silent town made out of the wood that surrounded them.

"There's no one here," Parm said as he looked at the empty town.

"Psst..." They heard a soft voice. They thought it was the wind messing with them, but when they heard it again in the same direction, they knew it had to be something else. They looked at a small shack made of, unbelievably, pine wood. There stood a young girl in brown pigtails and big green eyes. She had a small yellow shirt and green shorts. A purple Pokémon hovered behind her. "You're not Pokémon," she referred to the blue and silver robot monkeys. _"__Entren."_

The trainers, understanding the word as "enter" went inside her home. It was dark and cold. A woman stood by an oven and glared at the guests and the girl. She argued with the girl until she shouted, _"¡__Guardián__!"_ The woman, her mother, silenced and looked back at her oven.

"Haunter haunter!" The Pokémon exclaimed as he hovered over Antauri. Haunter flew outside the house and returned with three umbrellas at hand. He threw the umbrellas to the teenager and the robot monkeys and returned to his trainer's side.

She had a bright yellow rain coat over her. _"__Vámonos. Statyk nos protegerá__."_

"Static? What static?" Parm asked, a bit confused.

"The storm..." she replied as she exited her home with Haunter behind her. The trainers followed closely behind with open old umbrellas in dull and dirty colors. _"Statyk hizo esta tormenta. Da agua a nuestras plantas. Enfría nuestras casas. _Statyk is a good Leyendarian Creature."

At the mention of that, the trainers, specially Antauri, stopped in their tracks. A Leyendarian Creature? Over them? At that moment where they were reaching a Gym? Either they would be protected or Team Eclipse was near.

They knew it was both.

"Little girl, if you understand this, where are you taking us?" Gibson asked in a polite manner; his German accent more noticeable.

"Pokémon Center... Gym."

"Oh."

"_Dama_ Yisel told us so."

"Oh, did she?"

_"Mensaje claro__."_

They walked silently through the town. They listened to the rain falling on the empty town. The people hid in their small houses made of woods that resisted many huge storms. The only buildings that looked modern were the Pokémon Center and the PokéMart.

"It's sad... _Jay no tiene dinero pa' Vienteneo,_" the girl lamented. "We live poor."

"Jay? Who's Jay?" Parmon asked.

"Jay Cotto is our Governor," a familiar voice said. They looked up front. A figure stood with a bright glistening umbrella made of fire. The top of it threw smoke from the fire-water contact.

The girl gasped. _"¡__Dama Yisel!"_ She ran towards her. Haunter followed close behind. She jumped to hug her and laughed.

The doors of the other houses suddenly opened. All of the people inside the houses gasped. They muttered questions in Spanish.

_"¡So!"_ Yisel shouted. The people all silenced. _"No salgan hasta la mañana. Habrá una pelea y no deseo nadie herido."_

The people quickly closed their doors.

"I just wonder what you told them," Gibson commented.

"Team Eclipse is near. Antauri, you must go directly to the Gym. Gibson, Parm, Nina, go with him and protect him. I'll stay here and distract Team Eclipse," Yisel instructed.

"You're going to fight them... alone?" Parm asked bewildered.

"Yeah, of course!" she said non-chalantly.

"Alone!"

"I do that all the time. I was alone defending Leyenda for almost three years now. I know the E1... and by name by now!" She glared at them "What're you waiting for? Go!"

The small group left running. Nina, the young girl, and Haunter were leading the way.

Yisel sighed in relief. She heard the footsteps between the rain. She turned towards the figure. "I guess we're finally alone... Blanca."

The figure huffed. "Pyrochic can detect us. I already knew that. Long time, no see." She let the hood fall down to reveal her snow white hair.

Yisel's make-shift fire umbrella disappeared. "I could fight with you, but I'll let my Pokémon train. Blaziken!" She grabbed a Pokéball from her belt and threw the Fire/Fighting-type towards the battle.

Blanca smirked.

* * *

The trainers rapidly scurried through the cold wet town. Parmon and Gibson usually almost slipped on a puddle.

_"¡Vamos! Estamos cerca__,"_ Nina shouted as she looked back at the two.

"Is she rushing us?"Parm asked bewildered once again.

"What do _you_ think?" Gibson said as he furrowed his brow, which was the white edge of his helmet.

Nina stopped at the end of the town. There was a cliff. "Yisel feared this for _ustedes_. Push you down..."

"Where's the Gym?" Antauri asked.

"Here." Nina pointed at the ground.

"Ah, so the cliff is the Gym. Interesting."

Nina's Haunter hovered over the edge of the cliff. He went down the cliff.

Antauri walked towards the edge of the cliff. He looked down and saw Haunter hovering over a boulder that stood out from the cliff. If the boulder wasn't there, a person or Pokémon would've fallen to their death on the rocky end of the cliff. He jumped over the cliff and landed on the boulder. On the cliff wall was a wooden door.

Haunter laughed and flew up the cliff to return to Nina.

The silver robot monkey placed his metallic hands on the door. By will, it opened to reveal a dark and humid room.

* * *

"Ha-Haunter!" exclaimed the Gas Pokémon as he returned to Nina's side.

A large cry was heard between the roaring of the rain. Parmon, Gibson and Nina saw a giant blast of blue from the sky. A response of red fire was shot of inside the town. A light blue bird-like figure flew down from the troublesome gray sky.

"Ah, we should help Yisel. Antauri's doing fine by himself now, isn't he?" Parm looked at Gibson's response—which he had none and shrugged—and Nina's response—which was following her Haunter to the battlefield.

Gibson ran behind the girl. _'Antauri's safe now.'_ He threw his Pokéball. "Mudkip, let's go and help!"

The Mud Fish Pokémon cheered and ran next to his trainer.

Parmon ran behind them. "How can we help with our Pokémon? They're still weak. Have you seen their big Pokémon? Yisel's fighter looks as if it can _eat_ all of our Pokémon in an instant. I was talking about us as help! Moral support and such..."

"If we do nothing, then why we were called upon as Leyenda Guardians?"

The Draconic teen silenced.

* * *

Antauri entered the dark cave. He touched the ground and saw a red line drawn on the ground. _'This is the battleground.'_

A blast of cold crisp air hit his back. The silver robot monkey looked back and saw piercing golden eyes. The creature's hands held onto the door's opening to not let Antauri escape.

Antauri glared at its reflecting golden horns in the tip of his head.

* * *

"Dragonbreath!"

"Overheat!"

The red and blue fires collided in the air. Blaziken and Altaria stared at each other.

"Blanca is persistent," Yisel said.

"I might not reach the Gym Leader on time, but I certainly can get something out of this..."

"Pokémon experience?"

"More important than that..."

"More... important?" The Pyrochic was confused. Then she gasped. "No!"

Blanca smirked yet again.

"Yisel!" The girl turned her back to see Nina, Gibson, Parm, Haunter and Mudkip. _"¡__Yisel, venimos a ayudarte__!"_ said Nina.

Yisel quickly kneeled down to the girl and held her shoulders. _"Statyk__, ¿dónde está?"_

_"Estaba en el cielo la última vez que lo vi."_

Thunder crashed down upon them. A thunderous roar came right after.

Yisel looked fearfully behind. Her skin became pale. "Statyk!" she gasped.

He was the smallest and youngest of all Leyendarian Creatures, but still big for humans. He was a dragon—a Glyder—in shape of a serpent with two arms. His scales were vibrant blue and a gold line that resembled lightning ran across his body. Each of this claws were golden, as so his horns and eyes.

On Statyk's back, was the Honoé Gym Leader.

"Antauri! Take Statyk out of here!" Yisel shouted as she had lost control of the situation for the first time in her life.

"Altaria, Dragonbreath!" Blanca exclaimed.

"Bruu!" The Flying/Dragon-type blew the blue burning air towards the Leyendarian Creature.

Yisel and Blaziken stood in front of the attack and blocked it with their bodies to not let the attack get to Statyk. Yisel shouted in pain while Blaziken grunted.

Statyk growled and jumped into action. He flew towards Altaria with claws full of electricity.

"Statyk, no! Blanca would have you two. Two for the price of one!" Yisel warned.

The Electric Dragon slashed Altaria with his Thunder Slash. The Pokémon fell down and fainted.

"Statyk, don't let your anger control you..." Antauri said calmly while he sat on Statyk's back.

The dragon growled in annoyance; his youth showing. His claws dug into the earth to show his aggravation.

"This Leyendarian Creature is a fool... now I see," Blanca said as all attention returned to her. She had a small and thin metallic rod. It shot a black ball towards Statyk and Antauri.

"Ha-Haunter!" The Gas Pokémon suddenly appeared in front of the ball and slap it away.

The ball flew towards Gibson and Parmon.

"Mudkip, Water Gun!" Gibson ordered.

The Water-type spat water towards the ball. The ball flew back to its owner.

Blanca gawked at her ball and tried to run away from it. The ball exploded and revealed a net that had caught a human and Pokémon bait.

Antauri smiled. "Two for the price of one, indeed..." He looked at Yisel, who's eyes, lips and hands were twitching in true loss of words and response to what had just happened. "Yisel, why don't I take her into custody? You seem to have had a full day. Tomorrow you have school, I suppose. I can take care of this for here on out."

_"Ah, si necesitas ayuda para la_ Police_, yo te puedo ayudar con mucho gusto,"_ Nina chirped to Antauri. "Isn't that right, Haunter? We're their guide."

Haunter laughed.

"I wonder what that girl is saying..." Parm sighed.

"Language barriers are always the worst..." Gibson said as he returned Mudkip.

Statyk grunted as he grabbed the net with Blanca and Altaria. He stared at the other male Gym Leaders and Nina and pointed at his back.

"It's time to leave," Yisel finally managed to say. _"¡__Buenas noches__!"_ She collapsed after a full day of traveling, only to get caught by Blaziken.

Thank Arceus, the others hadn't seen her collapse.

* * *

_**Translations**__**:**_

_"¡Guardián!":_ "Guardian!"  
_"Vámonos. __Statyk __nos protegerá__.":_ "Let's go. Statyk will protect us."  
_"Statyk hizo esta tormenta. Da agua a nuestras plantas. Enfría nuestras casas.":_ "Statyk created this storm. He gives water to our plants. Refreshes our houses."  
_Dama:_ Lady  
_"Mensaje claro.": _"Clear message."  
_"Jay no tiene dinero pa' Vienteneo.":_ "Jay doesn't have money for Vienteneo."  
_"¡So!":_ The equivalent to "Shh!" Usually used to shut animals up.  
_"No __salgan hasta la mañana__. __Habrá una pelea y no deseo nadie herido.":_ "Don't come up until morning. There's going to be a battle and I don't want anyone injured."  
_"¡Vamos! Estamos cerca.":_ "Let's go! We're near."  
_Ustedes__:_ You; you guys  
_"¡Yisel, __venimos a ayudarte__!":_ "Yisel, we've come to help!"  
_"Statyk, ¿dónde está?":_ "Statyk, where is he?"  
_"Estaba en el cielo la última vez que lo vi.":_ "He was in the sky the last time I saw him."  
_"Ah, si necesitas ayuda para la _Police_, yo te puedo ayudar con mucho gusto.":_ "Ah, if you need any help with the Police, I can greatly help you."_  
__"¡Buenas noches!":_ "Good night!


	18. Parmon, the Grass Dragon

**Chapter 19:** Parmon, the Grass Dragon

* * *

Yisel sighed heavily, as she mentally tried to persuade her legs to move towards the I4 building. She got beaten up by that Altaria's Dragonbreath, and slept for a few hours right after that. She hadn't used a protective attack to deflect the opponent. "I should think on my feet for now on..." she muttered.

"Yisel!" a female voice called. "Yisel!" The voice was mature and crackled in old wind.

The Pyrochic took notice of the unique voice, and turned in the direction of the broken-down classroom to the right—a building called S2. A small, thin old woman stood next to a light blue door. She had short bowl-shaped straight gray hair and slender light blue eyes. She wore an old yellow blouse with puffed shoulders with a matching pencil skirt and shoes.

"Mytsuki..." the student said as she blinked in surprise.

She was the S2's Outerregional History teacher. A kind old woman that took note of Yisel's history around Leyenda. She knew that this girl's journey was important, and it was even more important to document anything from her: adventures, emotions, everything and anything. She would often make tea for her—the only tea Yisel ever liked—to calm her down and make her talk.

Yisel sat on a chair next to Mrs. Mytsuki's desk. She had already prepared a Marzu tea, made of indigenous plants.

"How are you, Lady Yisel?" she asked.

"Fine, just tired..." Yisel yawned to emphasize the sentence. "How 'bout you... and your kids?"

"I'm fine as well. The girl sends love from university, and the boy sent you something."

Yisel giggled. "If it was another person, they would've thought your children were five or six."

"Twenty-three and twenty aren't kid ages, I know…"

The girl sipped some of the sweet tea. "I need a shot of coffee…"

"Coffee's bad…"

"You're just saying that because you like tea."

"My daughter got accustomed to coffee."

"Got sick of seventeen years of tea."

"She's tried to return, but no such luck. I just wonder what got into her…"

"Life, I guess…"

"She's graduating soon. You should go to her graduation."

"Yeah, she told me. Must make you happy! One less kid to take care of, huh?"

"I suppose… It actually made me feel old." Mytsuki looked at her chalkboard. "I got out of theme. Yisel, I couldn't watch the news today. How many got in yesterday, and how many are entering today?"

"We had five yesterday, and I'm hoping for five today."

"With depleted energy, you won't make it to the third one."

"Xiara thought up of an idea. Gym Leaders helping Gym Leaders. Their Gym Guardians Leaders are also on hand."

"Oh, and who might they be?"

"Keith, Asuka, Delilah, Alex, Rhea, Xiara, Julia, Neil and Natalia."

"Yeah, they. Kids I don't know…"

"Then why do you ask?" The brunette sighed in annoyance. _'This woman definitely influenced her daughter.'_

"You need to explain. You're Leyendarian history in the making."

She chuckled. "Lots of weight on my shoulder, huh?" Yisel looked at all the maps of different regions. "Your daughter might get mad. No maps of the Jewl Region in sight."

"It's _Outerrregional_ History, not Leyendarian History." Mytsuki observed at her classroom. "They're going to tear this apart…"

"This? You mean the classroom?"

"The S2 building."

"They're gonna build a new S2 building? That's great!"

"No, this is going to be the new I4 building."

"And S2?"

"We take your I4 building."

"What?" Yisel scoffed. "Corinthean sucks! What do they mean that they won't let us have the new buildings?"

"Yisel, I think it's time to go." Mytsuki gazed at her clock. "The bell's going to ring soon. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks…"

"Your energy is going to get depleted soon. Don't overexert yourself."

Yisel turned her back to the teacher. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Oh! And I almost forgot!" Mytsuki searched in her bag. "Kazu made this." She pulled a transparent zipper bag full of different nuts and dried fruits.

Yisel looked back at her, and then returned her brown gaze back at a Hoenn map.

"It has vanilla honey," Mytsuki sang.

Yisel twitched.

Mytsuki smiled.

* * *

"I think we're packed," Parmon said as he checked his backpack. He looked at Gibson. "Are you?"

"Yes, just Pokéballs and Potions," the blue robot monkey replied. "Robot monkeys are really low maintenance. We only charge in our sleep, and if not, our battery life can survive long enough to find a way to charge without the Super Robot."

"So you've been stuck inside a giant robot to charge for countless years?"

"That's about right…" Gibson looked at the Honoé Gym's entrance.

"A new change of scenery isn't bad."

"For you, it seems bad."

"What?"

"I'm being honest."

"Antauri, are these guys for real? Fighting so early in the morning…" said a teenage boy that stood next to the silver monkey and the young girl. He was a messy dirty blonde, black-eyed skater-type teen. He wore a black jacket with a shield-design on the back, jeans and dirty brown shoes.

"Geniuses always fight with each other," Antauri said.

"You don't see me fighting."

"You're above genius, Neil."

"Thank you!" He smiled.

Nina pulled Antauri's tail to get his attention. "_Me los tengo que llevar._ Can't go far from Vienteneo."

"Neil, translate," Antauri ordered.

"She has to take them now because she can't return to Honoé in time," explained the teen.

Antauri cleared his vocal box. "Gibson, Parmon, it's time to go."

The pair was still bickering.

A loud rock song stopped the argument. Neil pulled his snow white scratched-up cellphone. "Yiyi!" he exclaimed. "How's school?" He chuckled. He was silent for a while until he spoke in Spanish. He nodded to her words until he stopped using his cellphone. "She said, 'Fly. Munch munch. We've got little time, and you've already got the knowledge and experience. Munch munch.' Seems she's eating. Wonder what it is?"

"_¡Eso es lo que te preocupa!" _Nina shouted in bewilderment.

"Well, yeah. She doesn't usually eat while she's on the phone…" he pondered.

"_¡Qué estúpido eres!"_

"It's the final days. I guess it's understandable," Antauri said to his companions. "Let Nina guide your way out and fly to Riogra before Blanca comes after you two."

"It's unfortunate she knew how to escape from _her own net_," Parm said. "We might see her again."

"Maybe not, we're allowed to fly, remember?" Gibson said.

"_¡Vámonos!"_ Nina shouted as she held Gibson's tail. Haunter pushed Parm to move.

The group walked down the cliff by taking a route located next to the boulder that was before the entrance of the Honoé Gym. It was a rocky road that was part of the cliff. It went down towards a dirt road that lead east.

They walked silently on the road. It was not very impressive to say the least. All they could see were gray rocks and reddish ground. There was a small growl and yawn that surprised them all.

Statyk lay on the grass next to the dirt road. He licked his teeth and glared at the group.

"Statyk!" Nana ran towards the Leyendarian Creature. She petted the dragon, while he ignored her actions and stared at the two trainers.

Statyk growled and lifted himself upright. With his paws, he crawled towards Gibson and Parmon. He presented them his back and growled once again.

"W-What?" Parmon inquired, while he and Gibson were confused. "You want us to scratch your back too?"

Statyk shook his head in annoyance and turned to Gibson. He pushed the blue robot monkey with his snout until he fell onto his head. Gibson quickly grabbed Statyk's golden horns.

Parm shouted. "Gibson, get down from there this instant!"

Statyk grabbed Parmon with his claws, and placed him on his back. He pushed himself with his claws and flew upward.

"Gibson! Parmon!" Nina shouted as they left.

Antauri and Neil looked up from the Gym.

"Hey, Statyk took 'em!" Neil told his leader.

"Is that good or bad…?" Antauri's blue eyes showed some concern.

"What was his mood yesterday?"

"I… I think we should save them…"

Statyk roared. He slithered in the sky, heading for the nearest air tunnel. His body was shot forward by the Leyenda Air Current.

"Too late for that…" Both Gym Leader and Gym Guardian commented in unison.

* * *

Yisel gazed down at her Math teacher, whom sat quietly in his desk. She chewed on something while she handed him a paper.

"Take care, Ms. Rosario. You look like you've gotten beat up." He signed the paper and returned it.

She munched yet again.

* * *

Parm shouted in a high pitch voice.

"Please, stop shouting. It's becoming quite annoying," Gibson commented as he tried, but failed, to place his hands to his antennas, while holding unto Statyk's horns.

"It's just that these high speeds and this high altitude can cause—"

"Don't start!" Gibson huffed.

The Electric Dragon snorted. Nothing has ever happened with him while going in high speed in the current.

"See? Even Statyk is sick of you!"

Statyk exited the Leyenda Air Current by slithering downward quickly. He sniffed the air and growled. His head shot back rapidly; almost to the point of knocking off Gibson.

The pair looked back. An Altaria was following them.

'_Wasn't this the bird Yisel was fighting yesterday?'_ both trainers thought.

Gibson used his tail to grab his blue and white Pokédex from his small backpack.

"_**Altaria, the Humming Pokémon. It looks like a fluffy cloud when it is in flight. It hums with its soprano voice."**_

"This overstates the obvious…" Gibson said grimly.

"Did it state that we're in trouble?" Parmon asked meekly.

Statyk growled and shook his head.

Gibson slid down towards Statyk's back. Apparently, he was a bother to the creature.

The space between the horns glowed in a golden light. The formed energy shot a lightning bolt towards Altaria.

The Pokémon quickly dodged it.

"Dragonbreath!" they heard a faint voice say.

Statyk flew down to escape. Annoyingly for him, Parmon was screaming once again.

"If we're seeing Team Eclipse here, does that mean we're in Riogra?" Gibson wondered out loud, but couldn't be heard because of the wind's turbulence and his partner's screaming.

Statyk gritted his teeth. They were being followed. He looked down. They were still in the Fire Region. If he could speed up and reach the Riogra borderline, he could escape using the complex geography. He only wished he knew how much of the heat he and Altaria could take before collapsing.

The Leyendarian Creature shook his head. He shouldn't think, he should move. Thinking was slowing him down.

* * *

Yisel marched on the streets of Riogra. Dressed in her blue and white uniform, she hid as a normal person. Next to her stood a tall and big teenage girl dressed in the same manner. She was a dark-skinned black-eyed and haired thirteen-year old who's eyes were always staring everywhere.

"Shouldn't we be more official?" the girl inquired.

"We could, Lola; but then again, we would attract attention."

Lola turned silent. She usually didn't talk with Yisel, so it was a bit awkward to be alone with her.

"This is the borderline town. We should see them soon," Yisel said, as she sat on a bench next to a street.

Lola silently sat next to her, and stared at everything.

* * *

Statyk growled. Altaria wouldn't give up without a fight. The Pokémon continued shooting her attacks. He grunted at his two passengers. They were Leyenda Guardians. The least they could do was help!

"Maybe… if I could focus enough, I could shoot the Pokémon down," Gibson said, as his robotic hands turned into drills with open tips.

"Well, good luck with that!" Parmon told him.

Statyk grunted.

"Okay, okay! Then what do I do?"

With one of his claws, Statyk pointed at Altaria, whom was charging for another attack.

"Just breathe at it?"

The dragon snorted.

"All right, concentrate the energy flow and expel it." With one breath, he shot the Dragonbreath attack towards Altaria while Gibson was already shooting his own attacks.

When Statyk heard the woman on top of the Altaria shout, he knew he had to go faster and not look back. He took it as an advantage and reached Riogra's limit city. The Fire Region would take care of Altaria.

"Yo, Statyk, over here!"

Statyk and his passengers looked down at the city. There were two girls in blue and white uniforms; one of them was familiar. He growled and landed on the street. The people there were overwhelmed by the sight.

"It's good that you've made it this far, Statyk," Yisel told them. "You need to go farther to Río Verde. Take Lola with you, and give me Gibson for a while."

"What?" both student and robot monkey shouted.

"Switch positions," Yisel explained as simply as possible and with hand gestures. "I need Gibson's help, and you need Lola's help."

Still confused, Gibson and Lola followed orders.

"Take care of Parmon! He's a bit shy and can get easily scared. Lola, show him how a real Leyendarian man should be!"

"That sounded strange, but okay!" Lola gestured her right hand in a military salute. She turned to the blue dragon. "Let's go, Statyk!" She exclaimed while sitting on top of the dragon. She hit his sides with her feet as any trainer would do to their Ponyta.

Statyk snorted. He disliked being treated like that, but nonetheless, he took off.

"What are you supposing we can do?" Gibson asked the Pyrochic.

"Stop Blanca in her tracks. If we let her get to the Gym, we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Especially with _that_ Gym Leader you chose."

"Wasn't me." Yisel chuckled as she stretched her arms.

* * *

Parmon clung unto Statyk for dear life. He calculated the following: if Statyk wasn't concentrated on his trip, in the speeds they were going and the short distance between them and the mountains, they would certainly crash. For a miraculous reason, he wasn't shouting or crying in fear; he was unusually quiet the whole way to Río Verde.

"You seem quiet. Did you get over it?" Lola asked before looking back at the elder teen.

His body was calm and unmoved because he held his fear on his breath. He knew that if he or Lola distracted the dragon, they would pay it with their lives. "This is far too dangerous," he spoke in a quiet tone.

"I can't hear you! You have to speak louder!"

"If this keeps up, we'll crash in no time since the trajectory—"

"What? Can't hear you!"

"_This is far too dangerous!"_ Parm finally snapped and shouted. His right eye twitched a bit. After a few seconds of silence, he found out what he had done. He was amazed that his theory about Statyk's speed and their death wasn't working, but that was a good thing at that moment.

"Dude, trust Statyk. He might be the youngest, but that's his advantage. He's flexible, maneuverable, and he knows that he has to be focused on the job. Isn't that right, Statyk?"

The dragon responded by slowing his pace. He was close to Río Verde anyway.

"Riogra is a very rocky mountain region, if you catch my drift. Its cities are built on the mountains, and it has our famous river, the Grand Riogra. Famous poets have written about it."

"As if that's important," he said sarcastically.

"It is! It is! Yisel says these poets hid important info in their poems. Most of it isn't understandable, so that's why it's famous."

"Do you know at least one line of one of these mysterious poems?"

"Uh, yeah. There was one that said, _"Blue as a Nautilus"_."

"Nautilus?" Parm was surprised.

"You know?"

"Nautilus-type dragon. Was this poet Draconian?"

"Dunno what that means, but his names was Rylee Zayd."

"Rylee Zayd? _The_ Rylee Zayd?"

Lola looked back in awe. "You've heard of him?"

"Rylee Zayd is an amazing poet back in Draconia. He suddenly disappeared in the middle of the Dragon-Human War and nothing else was known of him ever again." Parm thought about it for a while. "So he was one of the first Leyendarians!"

"Thanks to him and a few others, we have documentation of the first Leyendarians and their cultures."

"So I see… but why him?"

"We don't argue about the first Leyendarians and why they were chosen. It was Arceus' decision; nobody can defy him."

"I've been hearing that name for a while now. May I ask who Arceus is?"

"You can search on your Pokédex," Lola was somewhat relieved that Parmon had calmed down especially since they were near minutes to arrive to Río Verde. She was still a bit tense; hopefully Yisel and Gibson had stopped Team Eclipse.

* * *

"Isn't it a bit _odd_ that we've been waiting for Blanca?" Gibson looked up at Yisel.

Yisel crossed her legs once again in impatience. She looked at her cell phone for the time. "I thought she would emerge right after they left…" The Pyrochic stood up. "Let's go back."

"Back? Back to where?"

"Blanca is still in the Fire Region and Riogra borderline," she concluded. "Let's go and see what the hell happened back there."

Gibson calculated all of the negative responses he could give to the girl. There were at least twenty-one scolds—most of them having offensive language—so he cut them down to nine. He then reconsidered it, sighed, and followed suit. There was something in the back of his mind that told him to shut up. _'I blame this on Sprx…'_

* * *

Río Verde was a full-on rock mountain with a small flat patch that was taken over by the Riogra Gym. The community didn't seem like a livable place, in Parm's eyes; but there they were, in a hard rock mountain filled with raised stilt houses, inclined trees, and most importantly, people.

"Wait… h-how?" Parm asked Lola. "This cannot be!"

"Leyenda is an overpopulated island. We build homes everywhere, even where other people cannot."

"And the trees?"

"What about them? Haven't you seen trees before?"

"It's not that. Why are they inclined? You know what, forget that question. How are they _alive_ in rock?"

"Aren't you some scientific genius or something? This rock will erode and turn into an earth mountain. The broken-up rocks from the big one have already turned into earth."

"Well, sorry! I can't think and worry about my life being in the hands… paws of a dragon."

"Haven't you been in situations like that before?"

"You know what, just shut up!"

Statyk landed on the small patch of grass. He snorted at Parm as he got down from his back. It wasn't until months later that he understood Statyk's sudden grunting and snorting as his way of gloating and asking for "a thank you for the smooth landed you thought I wouldn't do". He flew away and returned home.

"I find this whole situation weird," Lola stated as Parm inspected the outside of the Gym. "Where's Team Eclipse? This journey is running a bit _too_ smoothly. Have you even gotten the chance to use your Pokémon?"

"Not at all." Parm continued inspecting the structure of the Gym. It was built on rock, but the rocks were cut in such a manner that they resembled bricks. "Was this Gym possibly built…?"

"By the same rocks as this place? Uh, yeah!" Lola flicked her hand around. "Please, just enter the Gym. Though the World is on our side today, we have no time to lose. You have to seal the deal!"

"And how do you expect I enter the Gym? I have no keys."

"Just place your hands on the freaking door and let's get this over with." Lola was already getting in a bad mood. This guy was literally _a boy!_ Even the youngest Gym Leader was brave enough to travel. It was just absurd that one of the oldest Gym Leaders—later in the day revealing himself as _the_ oldest by a few months before Burn—was, in her own words, "a pussy". She couldn't stand the fact that she had to work with this… _this boy!_

But then again, Yisel chose _her_. There had to be a reason for this partnership.

'_Well, of course! It's Yisel we're talking about. She always pulls crap up for a reason.'_

Then she remembered her words: _'Lola, show him how a real Leyendarian man should be!'_

'_Maybe not today…'_

Parmon placed his hands on the rotting wooden door.

'_Obviously not tomorrow…'_

The door swung open and let the humidity from inside escape.

'_But we'll get there… someday. We must! You're the leader of the Grass Gym Leaders after all…'_

* * *

"Gibson, what the hell did you guys do that she disappeared like this?" Yisel questioned the blue robot monkey as they searched the forest for any traces of the white-haired Team Eclipse member and her Altaria.

"We attacked her, that's it," he responded as he used a strange hand-held device to scan the area. Gibson blinked in surprise and turned towards the girl. "There's another being among us."

"Do you know if it's human or Pokémon?"

"Most definitely human."

"Alright, lead the way, my good gentlemonkey," Yisel spoke as if mimicking Gibson's accent.

The two continued on for a while until they heard a branch snap. They looked at each other to see if either of them made a sound. When they had found they had not, Gibson climbed up a tree and looked down.

"Great Scott, is she all right?" he screeched before quickly jumping down the tree and running to where Yisel guessed to be Blanca's location.

Yisel followed suit and with caution, prepared for anything. She could admit that she was shocked—and inhumanly relieved—to what she was witnessing.

Blanca lay motionless on the ground with bloody cuts and purple bruises. Her glossy white hair was now stained with dirt, leaves, and her own blood. Her Altaria was protecting her, even though it was quite noticeable the Pokémon was just as injured as her owner.

"W-What do we do?" Gibson said before turning to Yisel, who was surprisingly already handling the situation.

"911, this is the Pyrochic, confirmation number: 9763. Sending location wirelessly and in need of humane and Pokémon medical treatment and security officers. The victim is armed and dangerous. I repeat: the victim is armed and dangerous."

"_Call confirmed, Ms. Rosario, Victim code when you may."_

"TE-55. Nicknamed: Blanca Luz."

There was a small pause with the man responding the call. _"U-Understood. Any more information?"_

"Helicopter assistance. It's a forest."

"_Over and out."_

"It's not a walkie-talkie, you idiot," she mumbled before answering, "Over… and out…" She finished her call and kneeled down over to Blanca. "Isn't that right?"

* * *

_**A/N: **_Yeah, finished it on my way back to Puerto Rico. I wanted to end it on a strange note. I didn't want to develop Parm _right_ now since I didn't want a super mega brave out-of-character Parm jumping around the scene. I want to develop his character as it was before and after his experience in the Jewl Region (just like with the other characters). Well, anyway, in other news, I graduated from high school and before starting art school, I wanna develop a lot of stuff. Not only drawing-wise, but writing-wise. If you haven't noticed, I've been revamping chapters (this story is one chapter less thanks to that), and chapters 1-9 have already been revamped. So it would be nice to continue on developing JRS in my three-month vacation before going and handling hard stuff.

Just rambling… XD

**Translation:**

"_¡Eso es lo que te preocupa!":_ "That's what's worrying you?"  
_"¡Qué estúpido eres!":_"You idiot!"  
_"¡Vámonos!":_"Let's go!"


End file.
